Memorias
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Todas las memorias que habían vivido juntos eran su mayor tesoro.
1. Primer Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Primer Memoria  
Entrenador Grosero**

 **—*—*—*—**

—¿Quién eres tú?

El chico frente suyo no contestó, solo le miraba seriamente de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sentir algo estúpida y claro que lo era, ¿por qué no se paró a pensar un segundo otra forma de presentarse? Quizá, un «¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?» o un «Soy Yellow, la guardabosque, ¿deseas salir de aquí?»… no, ese sonaba malísimo, pero aun así era mejor que el «quién eres tú».

Y es que había sido inevitable, las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, pues no todos los días veías a un muchacho tan alto –ella era bajita–, con presencia tan imponente y ojos rojos –que empezaban a intimidarla– en mitad del bosque Viridian con un Pikachu, su tío le había dicho que el bosque no era frecuentado por entrenadores profesionales y ese muchacho tenía cara de ser todo un maestro.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó suavemente, después de unos minutos de pensar en algo coherente y no tan cortante—. Lo que quería decir era…

—Nombre.

Yellow se cortó en mitad de disculpa/discurso, la voz del muchacho había sonado tan fría y demandante que la congeló por un segundo, sí, solo uno, pues después le miró confundida, tratando de no mostrarse indignada o molesta. —¿Disculpe?

—Nombre y apellido —repitió el entrenador sin mucho interés.

Como pensaba, ese muchacho había usado un tono mordaz con ella ignorando sus palabras anteriores, era una tontería, pero para ella se le hizo de muy mal gusto esa actitud tan altiva, habló con amabilidad. —Es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin haberse presentado antes.

—¿Importa?

Yellow se quedó callada, mirando al muchacho con seriedad, con una palabra firme en sus ojos verdes: «no contestaré nada». Lo que una persona naturalmente esperaría, es que se disculparan y decidieran ser más corteses, al menos así había pasado con casi todo el mundo con el que había hablado, pero siempre había una excepción y esa fue el chico de ojos rojos, que llamando a su Pikachu con una señal con la cabeza, se fue dándole la espalda.

Y no es como si no tuviese más palabras para callar a la chica, sino que no estaba interesado en seguir hablándole, aquello, Yellow lo supo cuando este misterioso chico la miró de reojo, sin inmutarse, como si estuviese viendo algo de poco valor.

Pero en lugar de sentirse contrariada o triste, Yellow se enojó. —Que chico más grosero.

Caminó entrando en el bosque nuevamente, iría a pescar, eso siempre la relajaba.

.-

Ser guardabosques implicaba mucho más que cuidar que las personas no botaran basura entre los arbustos ni se perdieran en el camino, también debía velar por los Pokémon, los chicos que se metían accidentalmente en los lugares más oscuros del bosque o que se desviaban por el risco que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Era un trabajo cargado de estrés, la chica había tenido que ir en el auxilio de más de un entrenador agudizando sus oídos para escuchar bien los gritos de ayuda, pues no tenía Pokémon que pudiesen alertarla.

Por su arduo esfuerzo, su tío jamás le exigía demasiado, buscaba siempre hacerle sentir cómoda, incluso incitaba a la flojera de vez en cuando, por eso, ahora estaba con su caña de pescar y el almuerzo en una canasta junto con los anzuelos, preparada para ir al lago para pescar, almorzar y luego dormir por lo quedaba de día. En caso de que hubiese algún Pokémon salvaje, su tío le había entregado su Doduo, al que ella había bautizado desde pequeña como «Doody».

Ese era un día prometedor, encima de Doody andaba con tranquilidad disfrutando de la suave brisa de verano y el sol que se filtraba por las ramas, sí, sería perfecto... O eso pensó hasta que Doody paró repentinamente, Yellow dejo de mirar al rededor para encontrarse con el chico grosero de la semana pasada.

Bien podría ignorarlo como él hizo con ella cuando se conocieron, pero Yellow no era no grosera no mucho menos rencorosa, trataría de empezar de nuevo. —Buenos días.

El chico la observo de nuevo, aunque ahora era más bajo que ella –gracias a Doody–, seguía teniendo una presencia tremenda, tal era que ni los Pokémon salvajes se les acercaban y menos esos chicos de los pantalones cortos y Rattatas.

—Nombre.

—¿De nuevo con eso? —Preguntó la chica decepcionada y ligeramente indignada por no haber sido saludada de vuelta—. Primero debes saludar, luego preséntate y ahí sí puedes exigir…

Pero ni siquiera le bufó o chasqueó la lengua, sólo se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a ella, que se quedó impresionada con la altanería del oji-rojo. ¿Quién se creía que era? Frunció el ceño.

—¡Dime tu nombre primero y después te diré el mío! —Le gritó la chica desde su lugar, que aunque quería sonar enojada e intimidante, sólo sonó adorable y frustrada—. Vamos Doody.

Era tonto discutir por sólo un nombre, Yellow lo sabía bien, pero aquello iba más allá que simplemente terquedad, ese chico estaba rompiendo la delgada línea de cortesía que ella exigía como mínimo, no era demasiado, solo amabilidad o una respuesta bien dada, no un «nombre» y ya.

Se devolvió a casa, de repente, ya no le apetecía ir a pescar.

.-

Trabajar en un bosque era más complicado de lo que parecía, en especial cuando eres tan pacifista como lo era Yellow. La chica no aprobaba los combates que los chicos de pantalones cortos hacían ocultándose en la hierba, generalmente los reprendía pero ellos jamás le escuchaban, incluso, se pasaban un largo rato hablando de los cómodos que eran los pantalones cortos. Claro que no solo había chicos molestos como ellos, había personas muy amables con ella, en especial las colegialas y domingueras, que cuando se extraviaban les ayudaba a salir del bosque, llevándolas fuese a ciudad Verde o a ciudad Plateada, aunque a veces le preocupaba que las chicas rieran tanto y se coloraran cuando les sonreía, era extraño.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegó al bosque Viridian y como su tío le había dicho, se había adaptado de maravilla al lugar, incluso, ya casi se lo aprendía de memoria y lo bueno es que jamás se perdía gracias a los Pokémon. Prácticamente todo estaba muy bien, a excepción por el pequeño inconveniente que tenía con el chico de ojos rojos, que por cierto, no dejaba de cruzarse con ella todo el tiempo y empezaba a dudar que fuese simple coincidencia.

Fue toda la semana: El lunes fue a la tienda Pokémon de ciudad Verde para comprar una poción que su tío le había encargado, y en cuanto terminó la compra y salió de la tienda, chocó contra él, cayendo y rompiendo el frasco de la poción, cuando le iba a reclamar éste se le adelantó chasqueando la lengua y mirándola sin interés. Luego se fue.

El martes, pudo verlo seguirla por todo el bosque mientras hacía su trabajo, no fue difícil saber que el chico estaba ahí, sentía la presencia del muchacho y escuchaba a la perfección los quejidos de aburrimiento que soltaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando fue a preguntarle si necesitaba algo éste se había ido sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra.

El miércoles había sido lo mismo, como un acosador la siguió por todo el bosque, pero fingió no darse cuenta, quizá así se aburriría de nuevo y no la seguiría más; pero el jueves, cuando llevó a Doody a revisión en el centro Pokémon, se había sentado en la sala de espera y pensó en tomar una revista para entretenerse, pero justo en ese momento alguien se la arrebató de las manos y se sentó a su lado, estaba más que claro quién era.

—¡Oye —el azabache pasó una página—, eso fue muy descortés! —Fue ignorada, frunció el ceño—. ¿No te vas a disculpar?

—De ti solo me interesa el nombre —dijo el chico de ojos rojos con tal frialdad que Yellow se sintió indignada.

—Ya te dije que solo te diría mi nombre cuando tú me dijeses el tuyo —le recordó tratando de calmarse, esa semana había tenido los nervios al máximo por culpa de ese acosador chico grosero.

—Bien —no dijo nada más, se levantó de su lugar y la dejó sola.

Yellow se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojada, mucho y la verdad, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, jamás se había enojado tanto, es más, casi nunca se enojaba, aquello era nuevo. Decidió relajarse leyendo la revista ahora que el chico de gorra se había ido… y fue entonces cuando su enojo se incrementó, se había llevado la revista.

Y si aquello la había puesto con los pelos de punta, solo era de ver el viernes, donde no lo vio en todo el día, ni siquiera se lo había encontrado en ciudad Verde cuando fue a comprar algunas verduras para el almuerzo o en el bosque donde la había seguido por los dos días anteriores, creyó que ese, quizá, sería un buen día, posiblemente que al ver que no pensaba ceder ante sus peticiones no volvería a insistirle nada y la había dejado en paz. Por eso llevó su típica sonrisa todo el día, emocionada ayudando a todos los entrenadores y ya cuando oscureció volvió a casa pensando en qué haría para la cena y entonces… el mundo se le vino a los pies.

Su tío Wilton se estaba despidiendo del entrenador azabache con una sonrisa, el chico se alejó y caminó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, casi rozándole el brazo. Yellow se preocupó más por su tío que por el acosador, ¿qué le habría dicho?

—Tío… ¿qué hacías con ese chico? —Preguntó acercándose a él.

—Oh, solo nos daba la bienvenida —le dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, pero luego se mostró preocupado—. Y a quejarse… Yellow, me dijo que estabas siendo muy grosera con él. ¿Me podrías explicar eso?

Pero Yellow se había quedado de piedra, sonriendo forzadamente, porque por muy enojada que estuviese –y que estaba– no se desquitaría con su tío, solamente le entregó la caña de pescar que traía consigo.

—Disculpa tío, iré a mi habitación por hoy, estoy algo… cansada.

Agradeciendo el silencio de la sorpresa por parte de su tío, subió las escaleras de la cabaña, se metió en su habitación y cerró con candado, inmediatamente se acercó a su escritorio, donde tenía varias hojas de papel en blanco, al lado de una lata decorada con papeles y brillantina que tenía dentro algunos lápices de colores. Tomó ambos lo los dejó en el suelo antes de empezar a dibujar.

.-

Dibujar era uno de sus Hobbies favoritos y era muy buena en ello, desde pequeña había perfeccionado su estilo de dibujo a tal grado que ahora, a los quince dibujaba de una forma que la satisfacía, lo hacía decente, eso se notaba, en especial en el dibujo que había hecho del chico misterioso y que ahora sostenía sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué hacía con un dibujo del dichoso entrenador? Pues ese era uno de los muchos que hizo la noche anterior para desahogarse, siendo el único en el que el chico no tenía colmillos enormes, una mueca o un tachón en toda la cara. Aunque se sentía mal por albergar tanto enojo, no se arrepentía de sus acciones, pues había sido muy maduro de su parte afrontarlo sola y no desquitándose con nadie.

Bueno, casi, pues se había desquitado con sus hojas de papel y sus lápices de color, con los que cuando se tranquilizó, hizo el dibujo normal del chico, en el que se esforzó demasiado por hacer, incluso se entretuvo bastante haciendo los ojos rojos que tanto la intimidaban; el problema era su boca, siempre lo había visto serio, inmutable, jamás sonreía, por lo que por boca tenía solo una línea recta.

Y no es que fuese por burla, sino que Yellow no estaba acostumbrada a dibujar bocas lineales y rostros serios.

—¿Pika?

El sonido la alertó, dobló inmediatamente el dibujo y se sentó mirando a todos lados, buscando al que le llamó, encontrándose con el Pikachu del entrenador de la gorra, que le observaba curioso, Yellow se preguntó qué hacía ahí, en ese lago que estaba en las entrañas más recónditas del bosque.

—Hola, ¿estás solo?

El Pikachu no contestó, solo la miraba fijamente, interesado. Yellow le mantuvo la mirada por unos minutos antes de entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, sonrió buscando entre sus bolsillos y sacando una baya Aranja que hizo que el ratón eléctrico chillara de emoción, arrancándole una sonrisa a Yellow.

—Aquí tienes —se la dio en el hocico, inmediatamente el Pikachu empezó a mordisquear ansioso, parecía hambriento—. ¿Tu malvado entrenador olvidó alimentarte? —Una mirada ansiosa después de haber acabado con la baya fue su respuesta, esta vez, Yellow sacó el sándwich que sería su almuerzo y se lo entregó.

—¡Pika pi!

—No hay de qué —le sonrió—, soy Yellow, Yellow of Viridian Grove, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Y esa era la manera correcta de pedir un nombre, pensó Yellow con orgullo de sus buenos modales, alguien debería a ese chico a utilizarlos.

—Pika.

Se congeló, porque ese no había sido el Pikachu, había sido la voz de un chico que conocía muy bien –no demasiado–, el Pikachu saltó, pero en lugar de ir con su entrenador, se acurrucó en el regazo de Yellow, devolviéndola a tierra. ¿Desde hace cuanto había estado ahí?

—Pika, vámonos ya —repitió el chico sonando algo aburrido, como si en lugar de haber llamado al Pokémon una vez lo hubiese hecho diez.

Refunfuñando, Pika obedeció no sin antes agradecerle a Yellow rodeándola dos veces, luego, volvió con Red, que se dio la vuelta. Yellow estaba anonadada, porque no lo había sentido llegar y porque había dicho cosas imprudentes pensando que él no estaba ahí, se levantó y dio unos pasos dispuesta a seguirlo.

—O-oye... —«¿desde cuando estabas ahí?» esa era la pregunta que quería formular, pero él le respondió algo completamente distinto incluso antes de formularla.

—Red Tsukusama —dijo sin detener su marcha.

Yellow parpadeo un par de veces confundida, deteniéndose. —¿Cómo?

—Mi nombre, no lo olvides, Viridian.

Siendo esas las palabras más amables que le había dicho hasta ahora, se retiró dejándola sola. Yellow había perdido, le dijo su nombre antes de que él le dijera el suyo, pero curiosamente, ya no estaba enojada, incluso, se sentía aliviada, como si hubiese salido de un ciclo. Sonrío satisfecha y recogió su caña de pescar, sentándose en la orilla del lago lista para pescar algunos Magikarp. La verdad, Red le quedaba muy bien a ese entrenador.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, lo había llamado «malvado entrenador».

.-

Por fin ese obstinado muchacho se había dignado a decirle su nombre, así que ahora podía reportárselo a Lorelei para que ingresara los datos en la información de la Liga. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con un solo muchacho? Pues resultaba que en parte, sentía curiosidad por quién era ese chico, pero también porque si solo le preguntaba a Wilton su nombre, seria aburridamente fácil y digamos que en esos días estaba más aburrido de lo normal.

Ahora, estaba el factor de que había visto a Yellow of Viridian Grove en aquella visión, con la diferencia de que en aquella visión, era una chica, no un muchacho temperamental e inocente que le llamaba «malvado» habiendo mejores insultos para un tipo que se había dedicado a acosarlo toda la semana.

Pero y si...

—¿Viste bajo el sombrero de Viridian? —Preguntó a Pika, el Pikachu negó—. Ya veo...

Ya sabía qué iba a hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 22/06/2015

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! Tal y como dije, iba a empezar a editar las historias, empezando con Memorias y prontamente con la SdlC, agradezco a Zard por los vídeos de líneas temporales y datos curiosos, espero les haya gustado la edición del cap y si desean, pueden dejar un review informándome que tal les pareció.

¡Por cierto! ¿Les gustaría que publique la actualización de Memorias en un fic nuevo o como hice aquí mismo? También cualquier duda que tengan pueden comunicármela, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Segunda Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Segunda Memoria  
¿Chico o Chica?**

 **—** ***—*—*—**

Existen cosas molestas, irritantes y desagradables, cosas tan repugnantes que sencillamente no le pueden gustar a nadie; ahora, también hay cosas que nos disgustan individualmente, cosas que sólo tú no soportas, puede que sean demasiadas o bien pueden ser muy pocas… el caso de Red era el primero.

El campeón tenía tantas cosas que les agradaban que podía hacer un libro de todas ellas, ya que todo lo que fuese un estorbo, que le enojara, o que tuviese que ver con Green y/o Leaf entraba inmediatamente la lista que sólo se alargaba más y más, pues las cosas que le enojaba le iban desde las mentiras hasta comer pan mojado.

Pero había algo, un algo que más que disgustarle odiaba, que encabezaba su lista superando por mucho cualquier imprudencia de Leaf o estupidez de Green. Una simple pregunta: ¿eres un chico o una chica?

¡Como odiaba esa odiosa pregunta! Era la misma pregunta que el Profesor Samuel Oak había formulado miles de veces a muchas personas, de las cuales hubo unos pocos desafortunados que estuvieron que escuchan a diario, entre esos pocos estaban él, Green y Leaf, aunque la última se salvó por mudarse a Johto, sólo la escuchó la mitad del billón de veces que se las formuló a los chicos.

El problema con la condenada a pregunta era muy sencillo: tenía a Red harto.

Lo que ocurrió era que el profesor Oak sufrió un trastorno mental, o algo así, que le hizo tener huecos en la memoria, llevándolo a confundir el género de las personas y a olvidarse del nombre de su nieto, por lo cual era normal pensar que a Green fue al que peor le fue –considerando que vivía con el anciano…– pues él no ayudaba demasiado aprovechando la enfermedad del profesor para darle nombres extraños, vergonzosos, ofensivos o ridículamente largos, haciendo que el profesor casa que buscaba llamarle por su nombre suspiraba cansado y le miraba preocupado antes de decirle:

 _«—Debí haberle dicho a tu madre que te llamara Bob.»_

Leaf siempre se reía recordando esa historia.

Lo bueno era que el profesor se curó y no volvieron a sufrir las ridículas preguntas excepto en las bromas de mal gusto del anciano. Lamentablemente no todo era eterno, Red lo comprobaba disgustado en ese momento, pues ahora el «¿eres un chico o una chica?» estaba en su cabeza desde que conoció a Yellow of Viridian Grove.

Yellow era el chico/chica que había conocido hace unos días en el bosque Viridian, al que acosó hasta más no poder toda una semana llevándolo al borde del colapso de sus pobres nervios (los de Yellow, porque él se divirtió bastante), el mismo que interrumpió su batalla con Green con las firmes intenciones de disculparse, pero terminó con un:

 _«—Y aunque no creo de verdad que seas malvado, sí eres muy grosero y descortés, y aunque no es tu obligación… si me agradaría mucho una disculpa de tu parte también.»_

Eso bastó para que Green se carcajeara después de que Yellow se fuera con una sonrisa aliviada de vuelta a su trabajo en el bosque.

Y es que era muy confuso, si veías a Yellow lo ibas a notar como un chico, en sus gestos, forma de andar y apariencia física, aunque si te fijabas bien, tenía reacciones dignas de una chica algo torpe y desaliñada; también, se debía considerar que Red estaba seguro que era una chica, la había visto, aunque fuese en otra dimensión, lo había hecho.

¿Y por qué importaba? Porque al parecer para esa muchacha de ojos ámbar/verdes [1] él era muy importante. Claro que debería de estar pensando demasiado en esa visión que le brindó el trío legendario, pero aún así, no podía evitarlo.

Y tampoco podía pensar en que Yellow posiblemente era hermafrodita. Por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, él no era alguien que disfrutara de la ignorancia, si algo le daba curiosidad, él debía llenar esa curiosidad, así que pensó en tres formas de saberlo.

La primera era preguntándole directamente el –horroroso–: ¿eres un chico o una chica?, la segunda era preguntarle a Wilton y la última era robándole el sombrero que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Si bien la primera era demasiado aborrecible para él, la segunda era muy sencilla y la última podría darle una peor imagen de él a Yellow de la que ya tenía. Así que por muy odioso que fuese, se lo preguntaría directamente.

.-

La verdad es que Yellow sí era una chica, algo descuidada con su apariencia y con sus gestos, pero lo era, ella no ocultaba su género a propósito, solo usaba siempre el sombrero de paja que una buena amiga le había dado hace mucho tiempo, nada más. Bueno, en parte ella era consciente de que era muy fácil confundirla con un chico, varias personas ya le habían preguntado por su sexo y ella siempre avergonzada respondía que era una chica.

Y eso le incomodaba un poco.

No era por la pregunta o por la confusión, sino por el trato, siempre se había dicho que hay tratos diferentes entre hombres y mujeres, muchos lo negaban pero Yellow podía afirmarlo con total seguridad, en especial con los chicos. Cuando todos la creían muchacho, hablaban con libertad con ella, lo notó en Johto, como si no tuviesen que guardar nada o como si «fuese una más de ellos», sin embargo luego cuando se descubría que en realidad era chica, se alejaban de ella y le ocultaban cosas con la misma excusa de siempre: son cosas de chicos.

Vale, ella comprendía que debía haber privacidad en algunos temas, pero le parecía injusto que solo por ser chica ya hubiese temas confidenciales para ella. Y no es que fuese chismosa, sino que le gustaba que confiaran en ella, le gustaba ayudar y conocer personas nuevas tales y como eran, aunque era muy complicado conocer a alguien cuando te oculta demasiadas cosas.

Pero había dejado de pensar en ello cuando llegó a Kanto, eran personas diferentes, no la juzgarían si era chica o chico… pero su opinión cambió cuando una dominguera con la que había estado hablando amenamente hace un momento le había dicho: —Yellow-kun, eres un chico, ¿verdad?

Podría haber sido tonto, pero se congeló con la pregunta y reaccionó involuntariamente, con una sonrisa y solo seis palabras: —Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

Y ahí estaba, en el baño de su habitación, mirando su reflejo, tenía un cabello rubio bastante largo el que demostraba perfectamente que era una chica y una realmente linda. Y se sintió miserable, realmente miserable por haberle mentido a esa chica, ella no era ninguna mentirosa, ¡claro que no! Es más, ni siquiera sabía mentir bien, no entendía cómo esa muchacha le pudo haber creído.

Tomó su sombrero y se lo puso. —¡Tío, voy a salir!

Iba a arreglarlo, iría a buscar a esa dominguera por ciudad Verde y le diría la verdad, quizá no fuese a tomárselo bien, pero si se lo explicaba, posiblemente lo entendería, ¿verdad?

—Viridian.

Se detuvo inmediatamente, conocía la voz del muchacho que la acababa de llamar, giró su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con Red, que estaba detrás de ella, dispuesto a entrar al bosque Viridian, acompañado por Pika que le saludó alegremente.

—¡Pika! —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, antes de reparar en el entrenador del Pikachu—. Oh, hola Tsukusama-san —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa, iba de afán, la dominguera ya habría llegado a la Ruta 1—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Se acercó a ella a paso lento, con las manos en sus bolsillos y sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos verdes, Yellow sonrió cada vez más nerviosa y retrocedió un paso instintivamente, Red se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella antes de inclinarse para estar a su altura. La analizó como lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron, de pies a cabeza y luego miró fijamente a su rostro.

—Viridian… ¿eres un chico o una chica?

Juró que después de eso se lavaría la boca con jabón, volverla a escuchar y esta vez de sus propios labios fue la experiencia más asquerosa que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Yellow no entendió por qué tanto misterio para formular la pregunta, pero si supo que no se lo había esperado. Alguien tan místico como Red parecía ser del tipo de persona que sabía todas las respuestas con una sola mirada, y sépase que la estuvo acosando varios días en el bosque Viridian y en ciudad Verde, por lo que además de mostrarse desconcertada, de nuevo, se puso de piedra.

—¿P-por qué la pregunta?

Ahí es cuando empezaba a preguntarse a sí misma: ¿en serio no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer?

—Responde.

En otro caso la rubia se habría enojado para luego corregirlo, pero la verdad en ese momento no estaba para eso, la había tomado totalmente desprevenida y sabía que debía decirle la verdad, no podía mentirle y menos frente a tantas personas que pasaban por ciudad Verde. Debía hacer lo correcto.

Pero bastó mantener la mirada fija en los ojos rojos del entrenador para responder: —Soy un chico —lo hizo de nuevo y esta vez sería más complicado decir la verdad. Red estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Yellow dio varios pasos hacia atrás—. Uh, debo irme, tengo trabajo por hacer, ¡nos vemos!

Salió corriendo agarrando sus sombrero de las solapas y presionándolo hacia abajo, era la primer vez que mentía tan bien sin tartamudear o sudar, como si aquello hubiese sido de vida o muerte. ¿Por qué mentirle a aquella dominguera y por qué mentirle a Red? No podía decirlo con exactitud, pues las palabras habían salido de su boca por sí solas.

Iría a su casa a relajarse, pensar en lo que había hecho y a tratar de suprimir las ganas de saltar al lago y ahogarse junto con todas sus penas.

Red observó cómo Yellow se había ido corriendo apresurada, se paró rectamente y miró a su Pikachu. —Al parecer sí tendré que quitarle el sombrero.

.-

Estaba acostada a las orillas del lago, estaba en una especie de transe mirando el cielo, ¿qué había hecho? Es decir, ya se había resignado vivir como chico ahora, porque ya le había mentido a dos personas y esas dos personas dirían a todos los que alguna vez que tuvieron la duda que era un chico, pero aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, había llegado demasiado lejos.

Suspiró. En su estómago estaba su libreta de dibujo, donde había un autorretrato de sí misma, pero por dos, es decir, a la derecha estaba ella, con su cabello rubio y largo sonriendo, a la izquierda tenía el sombrero y su caña de pescar mientras sonreía también, ambos miraban al frente y cuando ella observaba el dibujo era como su ambos le estuviesen diciendo «elije».

—¿Por qué pienso tanto en esto? —Se cuestionó a sí misma cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, tapando la luz del sol.

—Viridian.

La primer reacción que tuvo fue levantarse automáticamente y abrazar el cuaderno de dibujo para evitar que el recién llegado lo viese, lo segundo, fue mirar a Red con asombro y luego con alivio.

—Oh, eres tú Tsukusama-san. Me diste un susto…

Calló cuando vio a Red hacer lo mismo que hizo en ciudad Verde, se puso a su altura y la observó cara a cara, esta vez, Yellow no retrocedió, se incomodó o algo por el estilo, pues ni bien pudo pensar bien en lo que ocurría y Red le había quitado el sombrero. Y por primera vez en el día Yellow dejó de lamentarse por haberse cortado el cabello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó sonando demasiado aliviada para su pálido rostro.

—Confirmando —dijo el azabache antes de ponerle de nuevo el sombrero, pero sin ninguna delicadeza, pues le cubrió el rostro con éste y la empujó, haciéndole caer de espaldas al césped.

—¡Tsukusama-san —exclamó la chica levantándose y quitándose el sombrero de la cara para verlo molesta—, eso fue grosero! —Pero dejó el sermón para verlo con una caña de pescar sentado tranquilamente a la orilla del lago—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa…?

—Tomé la que estaba por ese árbol de allá —contestó con tranquilidad antes de que ella terminara la pregunta.

La que estaba por el árbol de allá era la suya, suspiró. —Si querías pescar pudiste haberme pedido prestada la caña y te la habría dado, Tsukusama…

—Red.

Ella le miró perpleja. —¿Cómo?

—Red, sólo Red, el "Tsukusama-san" me irrita —dijo sin mirarla, sosteniendo la caña.

—¿Red…-kun?

—Red.

—Red-san.

El oji-carmín bufó. —Como quieras.

Yellow sonrió un poco, ese chico era grosero y le disgustaba, pero aun así, era interesante, como los héroes misteriosos de sus libros… o bueno, como los villanos, aunque eso no era muy importante. Miró su cuaderno de dibujos, ahí estaban sus autorretratos, chico y chica mirándola fijamente, arrancó la parte derecha y la hizo una pelota de papel antes de meterla en uno de sus bolsillos.

Al parecer iba a empezar a vivir como hombre.

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 24/06/2015

* * *

[1] En Propósito, cuando Game!Red se encuentra con Manga!Yellow, a ella le cambia los ojos de color de ámbar (el que según yo tiene en el manga) a verde (el que empleo en el juego), simbolizando el cambio de una a otra... es complicado pero más o menos se harán la idea (?).

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** Bueno, aprovechando que lo terminé, decidí subir esta memoria rápido ya que es una de las más cortas. Sé que es muy diferente a la original ya que aquí le corté el cabello a Yellow, pero me pareció que eso sería lo más realista.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y también agradezco todos los comentarios que ahora mismo no podré responder, porque estoy algo ocupada, pero aun así, agradezco muchísimo a Zard, Ámbar, Nade91 y Yuli-chan F.D.U.L Monkey kyubi, les agradezco por leer, en serio y por apoyar ese "remake" del fic, a petición de ustedes lo he publicado en una nueva historia así que espero les guste ^^

Me encantaría que me dijeran qué tal les pareció, si tienen alguna duda no duden en formularla. ¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos!

PD- Por cierto, eliminé el Memorias anterior para que los nuevos lectores no se hicieran Spoiler ^^


	3. Tercer Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Tercera Memoria  
Modales para aves**

 **—** ***—*—*—**

Ver a Red aburrido ya era una escena realmente normal, pues cuando lo estaba lo podrías ver vagar por ahí sin rumbo fijo, aceptando cualquier reto, comiendo en cualquier lugar o sencillamente sentado en las gradas del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde sin mucho ánimo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el gimnasio que milagrosamente estaba abierto, pues su líder disfrutaba más de los enfrentamientos en mitad de un viaje que los que debía hacer en su trabajo. Green se enfrentaba a un novato que creía que le ganaría sólo por su determinación y su asombroso Rattata.

Era claro que en menos de un minuto fue derrotado incluso cuando Green fue benévolo con el pobre –pero tonto– muchacho.

—Te recomiendo empezar con Ciudad Plateada —le dijo el castaño guardando a su Arcanine en la Pokéball— y dejar de último mi gimnasio.

—¿Usted va a estar aquí en ese entonces? —Preguntó el chico desconfiado sosteniendo a su Pokémon en brazos, mientras caminaba a la salida acompañado por Green que le puso su mano en el hombro como sí lo confortara.

—No prometo nada —dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera del gimnasio con el brazo que lo sostuvo del hombro; el muchacho dio tres zancadas antes de recuperar el equilibrio y girarse para mirar al líder de gimnasio—. Corre al centro Pokémon.

—Pero...

—Adiós —puso un cartel de «cerrado» en la puerta, se la cerró en la cara y con un suspiro cansado caminó dentro de su gimnasio nuevamente, mientras hablaba con arrogancia—. Novatos… —luego miró al azabache que estaba en las gradas— ¿y tú cuanto piensas quedarte?

—¿Cuándo piensas darme una batalla decente?

Green rodó los ojos, sabía que su amigo estaba ahí sólo porque estaba aburrido y el chico del Rattata no lo había entretenido en lo absoluto. —No ofrezco shows ni elijo los retadores, ¿crees que me divierto con esto? Que no se te olvide que eres tú el que me obliga a pasar por lo menos una semana al mes en el gimnasio.

—Y sigues sin hacer demasiado —con su ya conocido tono monótono que hacía denotar su aburrimiento.

Si bien Green era detestable, Red podía serlo mucho más, de eso el castaño se daba cuenta a diario, pues si él era arrogante y altivo, Red lo era a su manera en proporciones gigantescas comparadas a las suyas. Aún no entendía como se soportaban entre ellos.

—No eres quién para decirme eso, cuando pones a Lance a suplirte casi siempre —le dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a él hasta sentarse a su lado, luego se acomodó poniendo sus brazos en las gradas de atrás y recostándose mirando al techo—. Mi abuelo te necesita en el laboratorio mañana, con las aves legendarias.

—¿Para qué?

—Investigar —explicó el castaño antes de verlo con la seriedad que poco lo caracterizaba— y más te vale venir, ¿no? Espero que no nos dejes plantados como la última vez con Mewtwo.

—Sabías que no iba a ir.

—Lo que no sabía era que no asististe porque liberaste a Mewtwo —corrigió el chico de ojos verdes de mal humor—. Vas a ir esta vez, vendrá uno de los asistentes del profesor Serbal directamente de Sinnoh, ¿entendiste?

—¿Cuál de todos? —Red había empezado a escribir en su Pokégear, Green creería que lo estaba ignorando si no fuera porque estaba siquiera preguntando por información.

—Kōki Daidōji, no lo conociste pero fue con la campeona y su amigo al hospital a verte, así que como verás, no puedes faltar y ni se te ocurra liberarlos un día antes, desgraciado.

Red se quedó en silencio mientras seguía mirando su Pokégear, Green esperó alguna especie de respuesta que confirmara que lo había escuchado, o por lo menos alguna señal de que no liberaría a los Pokémon legendarios, pero solo pudo ver cómo hablaba por el Pokégear.

—Viridian, te necesito en cinco minutos en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

Green enarcó una ceja, ¿a quién había llamado Red? A muy pocas personas llamaba y si lo hacía eran personas del trabajo o familia (en otras palabras, Hanako y el Alto Mando). No escuchó lo que la persona contestaba al otro lado de la línea, solo un «debes saludar primero» y otro «no me vayas a colgar…» pero el campeón ya había cortado la conversación.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó curioso.

—El encargado del bosque Viridian —dijo Red restándole importancia mientras guardaba el Pokégear y llamaba a Pika con una mano, el Pikachu dejó de jugar alegremente con el Eevee de Green y corrió a su lado.

—¿El que encargó Lance desde Johto?

—Sí. —Se levantó de su lugar ante la mirada perpleja de Green, porque le sorprendía que Red estuviese socializando con personas del trabajo, generalmente se limitaba a saber al menos sus nombres, no se molestaba en hacerles una llamada y menos en quedar con ellas.

Pero no pudo salir del gimnasio, pues iba a dar un paso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una figura femenina que se acercaba a ellos, acompañada por un Blastoise. Los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, sus tacones sonaban con cada paso que daba y lucía esa típica sonrisa pícara con mirada desinteresada que confundía a cualquiera. Era una muchacha preciosa cuya simple presencia imponía, y que al mismo tiempo hizo que ambos amigos arrugaran sus rostros en una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Leaf? —Preguntó Green con los brazos cruzados.

—Es un lugar público, no se te olvide —le recordó sentándose entre los dos, obligando a Red a sentarse de nuevo con un jalón de su brazo—. ¿Cómo están, alguna novedad? —Ambos la miraron serios, decidiendo no decir nada para que le fuese más difícil de cambiar de tema. La castaña rodó los ojos—. Solo vine a visitarlos, ¿es eso un delito?

—Contigo se puede esperar cualquier cosa —repuso Green, que recibió una sonrisa pícara como respuesta.

La relación de Green y Leaf era muy complicada, demasiado como para que Red la entendiera, considerando que en su tiempo de ausencia ellos se habían encargado de cambiar por completo. Y aunque era entretenido verlos pelear y convivir, la verdad era que Red se hartaba de estar con ellos con sus estúpidas discusiones por nada.

Además, la relación de ambos era tan pero tan extraña que desistía de comprenderla y sencillamente la ignoraba, jamás se le dio bien las relaciones humanas.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó Green al verlo ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida.

—Lejos de ustedes. —Contestó sin siquiera verlos—. Son como una disfuncional pareja de esposos.

Green frunció el ceño y se preparó para gritarle que ni en sueños estaría emparentado con una chica tan «ruidosa», sin embargo, la hermana del campeón habló por él.

—Si somos disfuncionales es culpa de Green —explicó la muchacha con un tono que Green supo identificar como burla.

Bufando cansado, Red abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a los dos castaños discutiendo, o bueno, una riendo y el otro siendo exasperado con facilidad. Ese par era más extraño que el trío de Hoenn.

—¡Red-san!

—¡Pika pi! —El único que contestó fue el Pikachu que salto a los brazos del rubio, Yellow le recibió con un abrazo.

—¡Pika! —Sonrió el muchacho al verlo, pero después de unos minutos, recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Miró a Red que se había detenido porque su Pokémon lo había hecho, el rubio lucía serio y ligeramente enojado, Pika bajó de sus brazos—. Red-san.

—¿Qué?

—Es dime —dijo el chico de ojos verdes acercándose a él—, por modales, "qué" es muy seco… pero no cambiemos de tema —negó rápidamente, ya estaba frente a él—. Cuando haces una llamada telefónica primero se saluda, luego preguntas por el estado de la persona, y ahí sí con amabilidad…

—Aja.

Red le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección al centro Pokémon, Yellow se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mas se abstuvo de hacerle cualquier otro reclamo, de sobra se sabía que solo lo iba a ignorar.

—¿Para qué me llamabas? —Preguntó resignándose a tratar de enseñarle modales por ese día—. Sonaba urgente.

Mientras el muchacho hablaba, Red pasaba su ID de entrenador en el PC del centro Pokémon, buscando en una de sus cajas las tres Pokéballs que necesitaba en ese momento, una vez las encontró, tres Ultraballs salieron del PC, Yellow dejó de hablar en cuanto vio al azabache dejar el lugar sin decirle nada.

—¡Red-san! ¿Qué es lo que querías? —Preguntó el muchacho siguiéndolo, bien podría dejarlo solo y no ayudarle, pero Yellow no era así, a veces, ser tan benévolo era malo.

—Vamos.

Yellow se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba en la salida de ciudad Verde, Red se dio cuenta que el chico no avanzaba más, pues Pika se detuvo mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

—No puedo salir del sector de Viridian —dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes con seriedad—. Es peligroso.

—¿Tienes cuatro años? —Preguntó Red.

—Tengo dieciséis —corrigió sin entender el significado de la pregunta.

Al ver la inocencia de Yellow ante su pregunta retórica, Red rodó los ojos suspirando. Sin decir una palabra más, cambió su rumbo hacia el bosque Viridian, Yellow le siguió sin más remedio, pues si algo había aprendido de Red en las pocas semanas que lo conoció, era que jamás daría una orden dos veces.

Era curioso, Yellow no comprendía por qué obedecía a Red, ni siquiera por qué se molestó en ir a ciudad Verde cuando se lo solicitó –ordenó– por el Pokégear, quizá, era por el extraña aura de liderazgo que poseía, porque a pesar de ser altivo, Yellow sentía un respeto por la presencia del azabache –además de curiosidad y desdén por su actitud tan extrañamente irrespetuosa, pero ese era otro tema–.

.-

—¡Son… son… hermosos! —Exclamó asombrado, observando a los Pokémon como si fuese un chiquillo curioso—. ¡Jamás vi unos Pokémon de este tamaño y color! ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

Ahí es cuando Red se cuestionaba sobre la vida social de Yellow, cualquiera que hubiese por lo menos ido a una calle o visitado un museo sabría una leyenda tan simple como la de las aves legendarias de Kanto, pero considerando que aparentemente ni siquiera sabía que él era el campeón… pues la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Pero dejando de lado todo tema que involucrara la deplorable vida social de Yellow, Red necesitaba un favor del joven guardabosque.

—Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré. —Yellow lo miró atento— Este es Articuno —señaló a la majestuosa ave de color azul que se removió indignado y furioso cuando su entrenador lo mencionó—, de naturaleza afable —siguió con el otro ave, la de color amarillo y plumas alborotadas—. Este es Zapdos, de naturaleza dócil —el Pokémon miró a Yellow y le graznó en la cara, ensuciándole el rostro—. Y ese Moltres —el último de todos, el de color fuego que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, estaba durmiendo—, de naturaleza activa.

—Uh… —Yellow no sabía si reír, compadecerse o alejarse mientras reía nervioso, pues era más que obvio que los Pokémon no estaban actuando concorde a la que debería su personalidad, y aunque era curioso, lo que más le sorprendía era naturalidad con la que Red se tomaba todo y Pika lo imitaba, rascándose la oreja con una pata trasera—. Son… muy bellos, Red-san…

—Arréglalos. —Ordenó sin dejarle terminar, le entregó las Ultraballs— Quiero sus Naturalezas en orden para mañana.

—¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió ante la orden antes de alterarse—. ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Red enarcando una ceja mirándolo serio.

—¡No está bien! No puedo interferir en la personalidad de unos Pokémon, y menos de unos que no he visto nunca —explicó, luego lo observó—, además, ¡me los estás pidiendo para mañana y son tres!

—¿Y?

—No puedo hacerlo sola… —inmediatamente se corrigió— solamente en tan poco tiempo y sin saber qué hacer.

Red suspiró cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuestionado y menos a pedirle favores a nadie, y Yellow se lo estaba dejando difícil.

—Te pagaré —dijo restándole importancia buscando no sonar tan irritado como lo estaba—. Los quiero mañana a las nueve.

—No entiendo —dijo Yellow claramente confundido, cansado de rebatirle a Red sin entender lo que en realidad buscaba el chico—. ¿Por qué yo?

Y en ese instante Yellow habría deseado no haber hecho esta pregunta, pues Red lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como lo hacía siempre que buscaba intimidarlo –y lo lograba– antes de explicar con la tranquilidad asesina que lo caracterizaba, con ese tono que sonaba como si odiase hablar demasiado.

—Tienes algo que te conecta con los Pokémon —dijo monótonamente—, no sé qué es, pero pareces llevarte muy bien con Pika y entenderlo con tranquilidad, cuando a un extraño el máximo afecto que le puede dar es un Trueno.

Pika se estaba acurrucando a los pies de Yellow, el chico no entendió cómo un Pokémon tan adorable podía ser la explicación de que se _llevaba bien con los Pokémon_ , la respuesta, claramente era otra, pero él se limitó a sonreír nervioso y retroceder. Red se acercó a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo que Yellow no entendió qué era, pero le mantuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo, Pika los observaba a ambos –a Yellow, luego a Red, de nuevo a Yellow y así–. Al final, viendo que el chico de los ojos verdes parecía aguantar la respiración para no desviar la mirada –ni siquiera parpadeaba–, Red se alejó metiendo su mano derecha en su bolsillo.

—Necesito que arregles sus personalidades para mañana a las nueve, tengo una cita importante de trabajo.

—Eso sonó profesional… —opinó el rubio sin salir completamente del trance que le dejó atontado por la sorpresa y nerviosismo de tener una «guerra de miradas» con el entrenador de ojos rojos.

—Soy profesional —declaró el chico de gorra, Yellow no protestó.— Mañana hablaremos de tu pago —se dirigió a la salida del bosque, Pika lo acompañó.

—¡Espera! —Red se detuvo irritado.

—¿Qué? —Yellow le miró con reprobación, no estaba para eso ahora. Chasqueó la lengua— Dime.

Satisfecho, procedió a hablar. —¿Por qué están así? —Preguntó mirando a los Pokémon que estaban en sus manos.

El entrenador se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, casi nunca los saco del PC así que no deberían haber tomado esas personalidades.

Yellow abrió la boca sorprendido, preguntándose si era una broma. —¡¿Nunca los sacaste del PC?

— **Casi** nunca —corrigió.

—¡Con razón! —Exclamó el chico luciendo molesto—. Red-san, ¡los Pokémon necesitan cariño y amor! Necesitan sentirse seguros con su entrenador, sabiendo que los va a cuidar y que son importantes para él. Esto se aplica desde el más rudo Rydon hasta el más noble Caterpie.

Esa forma de hablar de Yellow hizo que algo dentro de sí se contrariara; cubrió su rostro con su gorra y sonrió levemente, pero Yellow no lo notó y si lo hubiese hecho, habría reconocido que esa sonrisa no era de nostalgia o alegría, era una amarga que simbolizaba ironía.

—Como sea —dijo mirándole retomando su compostura—. Después me preocuparé por mi relación con mis Pokémon, arréglalos para mañana y ya.

—No están averiados, Red-san, son Pokémon —le reprendió el chico hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese escucharlo desde la lejanía a la que había llegado mientras hablaba. Suspiró y miró a los Pokémon. Zapdos eructó y escupió al piso, el chico miró al cielo—. Arceus, dame fuerzas.

.-

Ser tan puntual siempre tenía ventajas, aún faltaba dos horas para su reunión y eso significaba que tenía dos horas libres para visitar ciudad Plateada, Kōki estaba fascinado. Conocer lugares nuevos, aprender nuevas cosas, aquello era algo realmente excitante para él, por lo que no era extraño que estuviese sumamente interesado por el museo de ciudad Plateada.

Había visto tantas cosas que estaba seguro que Hikari terminaría encantada con todo lo que había aprendido, incluso Jun –que no era exactamente un entusiasta del conocimiento– podría interesarse por aquellos fósiles y piedras lunares.

Su recorrido por el museo fue corto, pues no había demasiadas cosas que ver, sin embargo lo poco que había lo había disfrutado con dicha. Salió faltando una hora para su reunión en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, por lo que aún podía entretenerse con una u otra cosa que hubiese por ahí, y su atención se centró en una de las casetas que conectaban una ciudad con una Ruta, parque, bosque u otro lugar.

—Disculpe —preguntó a la encargada de la caseta—. ¿Qué queda por allí?

—Oh, es ese el bosque Viridian —contestó la mujer con una formal sonrisa—. Es un lugar laberíntico, es recomendable prepararse para cualquier cosa si deseas entrar, aunque recientemente se han contratado encargados para ayudar a los entrenadores despistados a salir del bosque.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El bosque Viridian, lo conocía de apenas oídas, pero sabía que ahí había gran variedad de Pokémon que antes no había visto, como un Rattata, Caterpie o Metapod. Se puso bien su mochila al hombro y con emoción entró al bosque, así podría agregar nuevas páginas a la Pokédex nacional.

.-

Kōki encontró lo que buscaba, pero no de la manera que deseaba. Sí, había Pidgeys, Caterpies, Metapods y Rattatas, todos en una suma descomunal, había tantos de solo ese tipo que terminó hartándose, como con los Zubats y los Tentacools; además, para rematar, ¡estaba andando en círculos! Juraba haber visto la misma roca diez veces en tres minutos de caminata. No sabía dónde estaba la salida y eso le preocupaba. Buscó al guardabosque del que le habló la mujer de la cabina, pero nada, ese guardabosque estaba perdido ¡y a buen momento!

Miró su Poké-reloj, ya iba cinco minutos tarde a su cita. Suspiró desesperado, al menos tenía comida en su mochila.

Y entonces deseó estar con Hikari y con Jun, la chica jamás se perdía en un lugar y Jun encontraba por casualidad la salida, ¿cómo lo lograban ese par? Incluso pasaron todo el monte Corona sin siquiera esforzarse por encontrar el camino correcto cuando muchos montañeros –y él mismo– habían pasado días, meses e incluso años buscando investigar toda la montaña.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo, un suave chillido, un sollozo de Pokémon o humano. Quizá, era el dichoso guardabosques, esperanzado, salió en su búsqueda, afinando el oído para saber dónde se encontraba, y una vez lo encontró, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y casi caerse al suelo por la escena.

Un chico rubio con sombrero de paja estaba rodeado por el trío de aves legendarias que debería investigar ese día, y los tres majestuosos Pokémon estaban… llorando.

—No te preocupes Zapdos, se nota que tienes una electrizante personalidad, ¿no es así chicos? —Para sorpresa de Kōki, los Pokémon legendarios que generalmente peleaban entre ellos y con el Pokémon mencionado, asintieron al mismo tiempo dándole apoyo con los ojos húmedos y abrazos fraternales con sus alas. El rubio sonrió acicalándole la cabeza al Pokémon.

Articuno balbuceó algunos graznidos que no tuvieron sentido alguno para Kōki, pero al parecer, el muchacho de sombrero de paja le entendió bien.

—Tú eres elegante Articuno, y muy magnífico, ¡no te preocupes porque el grosero de Red no se fije en ti! Es desconsiderado por naturaleza, es natural.

Al escuchar el nombre del campeón de Kanto, decidió intervenir, pues se dio cuenta que un extraño estaba en… lo que parecía ser una sesión de psicología con las aves legendarias.

—Eh… disculpen…

Todos voltearon a verlo inmediatamente, los Pokémon lucían entre a la defensiva y curiosos, mas el chico se levantó observándolo con tranquilidad.

—¿Quién eres…? —Se interrumpió a mitad de frase para corregirse nervioso y con una sonrisa torpe—. ¡Es decir! Soy Yellow of Viridian Grove, el guardabosque.

.-

Kōki Daidōji se estaba tardando demasiado. Green lucía realmente impaciente mientras que el profesor Oak estaba totalmente tranquilo, Dalia se encargaba de traerles unas bebidas cada veinte minutos que pasaban, pues sabía que su hermano menor cuando estaba disgustado o ansioso le daba demasiada sed, y Red… pues estaba ahí y eso era algo admirable de por sí, por lo menos había asistido.

—Es increíble… ¡miren cuanto llevamos esperando!

—No te alteres, Green —dijo el profesor con una sonrisa tranquila mientras bebía un poco de su limonada—. Habrá habido algún contratiempo.

—Podría haber llamado entonces.

Y aunque sería divertido pelear con Green y humillarlo frente a su abuelo y hermana, Red estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus Pokémon. Eran las diez y media y Yellow todavía no había aparecido. Quizá, era un contratiempo normal, o el chico no había logrado hacer nada y por vergüenza no se aparecía… pero también estaba la posibilidad de que los tres Pokémon lo hubiesen asesinado a sangre fría y que el chico de tan lento que era no había pensado en meterlos en sus Ultraballs sellando así su destino…

O quizá debería de dejar de ver novelas estúpidas con Leaf y su madre, que se le estaba contagiando su melodrama.

Pero fuese como fuera, Red debía ir a ver qué había ocurrido con Yellow, si sus Pokémon lo habían lastimado sería culpa suya y no le interesaba demasiado vivir en prisión.

—Me voy.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Todavía no nos das las aves legendarias!

—Déjalo Green —dijo el profesor Oak—, volverá con las aves tarde o temprano.

Green enarcó una ceja. —¿Cómo lo sabes, abuelo?

—Hanako lo regañará si no lo hace —explicó el profesor riendo un poco para sí mismo, con algo de malicia. Dalia sonrió con amabilidad mientras Green negaba con la cabeza.

.-

De todos los escenarios posibles –y sádicos– que estaban en su mente, Red jamás esperó ver a Yellow con Kōki, el chico tomando nota mientras Yellow le interpretaba lo que decían las aves que estaban llorando dándose consuelo entre ellas o buscándolo en Yellow. La verdad, ni supo qué hacer, Pika estaba tan asombrado como él, pensó en tomarle una foto a la escena, pues a Green le encantaría ver eso, pero contando con que no tenía cámara y su Pokégear servía de todo menos para tomar fotos… pues solo le quedó interrumpir.

—Viridian, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Los dos chicos y los tres Pokémon voltearon a ver al recién llegado, fue Yellow el primero en hablar.

—Primero saluda, tenemos visita —le dijo con seriedad mientras señalaba a Kōki que le sonreía saludando con la mano.

—Buenos días, Daidōji. —Saludó por cortesía, al menos respetaba a ese chico. Luego, se fijó en las tres aves, que le miraban como si esperaran algo, ansiosas, deseosas… Yellow carraspeó un poco y Red entendió ligeramente el mensaje—. Buenos días —las saludó.

Inmediatamente los Pokémon lo observaron con los ojos brillosos, alegres y esperanzados. Red enarcó una ceja preguntándose una sola cosa: _«¿Qué demonios le hizo Viridian a mis Pokémon?»_

—¿No te llamabas Kōki? —Preguntó Yellow al muchacho de bufanda.

—Sí, pero Red-sempai llama a casi todo el mundo por su apellido —explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

—Oh, eso hace conmigo, pero a veces pienso que le habla al bosque y no a mí —dijo Yellow pensativo antes de reír en compañía del ayudante del profesor Rowan.

Red se preguntó si ellos aún recordaban que él estaba ahí mismo, pues hablaban con demasiada tranquilidad de su persona.

.-

Sobraba decir que Green estaba furioso por la tardanza de Kōki, lo suficiente como para hacer que dejara el laboratorio en un arranque de dignidad, el profesor Oak se disculpó por la actitud de su nieto y Dalia se encargó de servir bien a Kōki lo que quedaba de tarde; mientras, Red y Yellow se habían ido al lago, puesto que Yellow no podía ir a pueblo Paleta y Red no pensaba quedarse en mitad de una de esas aburridas investigaciones del profesor.

—Deberías prestarles más atención a tus Pokémon —le dijo el rubio mientras miraba el corcho que flotaba sobre el agua—. Son sensibles a todos los comportamientos de sus entrenadores.

—Lo sé.

Yellow le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

Esperaba una respuesta evasiva, pero la que recibió le sorprendió demasiado. —Porque tengo 144 Pokémon en mi PC.

El chico abrió los ojos. —¿Por qué tantos?

—Para rellenar las Pokédex —explicó con simpleza mientras tomaba un sándwich.

Yellow se mostró más confundido aún, así que Red sacó de su mochila un viejo aparato rojo, con la pintura desgastada y algún otro que rallón, se lo extendió mirándolo con normalidad, masticando el sándwich. Para Yellow fue extraña la calma con la que Red estaba actuando, puesto que su «tranquilidad» siempre terminaba siendo indiferencia ante todo, mas ahora, parecía interesado en que recibiera la Pokédex y la viera, así que no pudo dejarlo con la mano extendida, la recibió.

—¿Qué es la Pokédex? —Preguntó Yellow mirando por fuera el aparato.

—Es una enciclopedia Pokémon, tiene datos de todos los Pokémon de Kanto —dijo mirando de nuevo al lago, con una mirada perdida—. Para completarla se necesita capturar cada Pokémon que está ahí.

Mientras hablaba, Yellow observaba con delicadeza la Pokédex, demasiado interesado en su funcionamiento. —¿Y desde cuando la tienes? Luce algo vieja…

—Desde los nueve —informó.

Entonces se sorprendió, deduciendo que Red tuviese diecisiete, serían nueve años con el aparato, sonrió un poco, al parecer, el chico le tenía un gran afecto. —Es lindo —opinó—. Aunque no es una excusa para dejar a tus Pokémon en el PC.

—¿Entonces los cuidarás tú? —Preguntó el muchacho rodando los ojos, como si pensara que la respuesta sería obvia.

—¿Por qué no? El bosque es lo suficientemente grande —dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta, sin entender el sarcasmo del azabache.

El campeón se quedó mirándolo unos minutos callado, Yellow le mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa, pues por alguna razón, sabía que no le observaba de forma intimidante, sino curiosa, y claro que era curiosidad, Yellow era un chico realmente extraño, pues parecía como si fuese un pequeño niño que no conocía para nada la malicia del mundo.

El siguiente movimiento Yellow no se lo esperó, Red bajó la parte superior de su sombrero de paja cubriéndole toda la cara.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó quitándose el sombrero de su cabeza, pero cuando pudo ver, solo se encontró con Red recostado en el césped, con su gorra roja cubriendo su rostro y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Miró su regazo sintiendo algo en sus piernas, se encontró con tres plumas de brillantes colores, azul, amarillo y naranja; eran preciosas. —Red-san… ¿qué son…?

—Tu paga —dijo—, al parecer Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres te cogieron una especie de afecto, me dieron esto para pagarte. Buen trabajo, Viridian.

Yellow sonrió un poco mirando la muchacho que fingía dormir. —Se dice, «gracias».

—Fue un trabajo, no un favor.

—Esto me lo regalaron Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, no tú, Red-san —le repuso el chico.

Red bajo su gorra rodó los ojos, Yellow era tan molesto a veces, con sus leyes de amabilidad, modales y demás cosas _inútiles_ que solo conseguían irritarlo y fastidiarlo, claro que no le costaba nada, pero aun así, lo veía ridículo.

—Como sea.

—Red-san…

Suspiró, bien podía irse de ahí, pero no lo hizo ni lo haría, hace mucho no sentía la paz que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no era la paz que había en el monte Plateado –dudaba en mucho que lo que sentía en el monte Plateado era paz– ni en la liga o en todo Kanto, era la paz que sintió alguna vez en pueblo Paleta, con su madre esperándolo con la cena cada que terminaba de pasar la tarde con Green.

—Gracias —dijo secamente, mas no recibió respuesta, levantó la gorra un poco y se encontró con Yellow durmiendo a su lado, cómodo y en una posición muy extraña. Red miró a Pika que estaba acurrucado entre sus piernas.

Se sentó dejando su gorra a un lado y tomó la caña de pescar que el chico sostenía, parecía como si se hubiese desmayado [1]. Algo picó el anzuelo. Vaya que había olvidado lo relajante que era pescar.

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 14/06/2015

* * *

[1] Al usar el Viridian Mind con el trío legendario de aves tanto tiempo, Yellow quedó exhausta y terminó desmayándose de sueño.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡No, no he desaparecido de nuevo, no aún! (?)  
Lamento la tardanza, de verdad, hubo un ligero problema con mis clases así que tuve que darles prioridad durante alguna semanas (como se habrán dado cuenta), pero he vuelto con la Memoria que correspondía ^^

Antes que nada, quería agradecerles por aceptar de nuevo Memorias con tanto cariño como el que demostraron, me hace muy feliz que no hubiesen olvidado este fic y que ahora apoyen su edición, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! En lo posible, estaré contestando todos sus Reviews *inserte aquí corazón que censura FF*.

Y sé que algunos habrán notado que he cambiado la Tercer Memoria por la Cuarta –o quizá no–, y esto se debe a que Yellow en la Tercer Memoria planeaba cómo ser un chico, pero ya que se ha cortado el cabello –muajajajaja (?)– no lo ví necesario.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y cualquier pregunta, crítica o comentario que tengan será bien recibido. A continuación contestaré los reviews de los Guest ^^

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

Aaaaal: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y lo has notado, estoy cambiando varios detalles de las demás Memorias, pues aún me decido que hacer con Lance XD como es campeón –ex-campeón– de la liga de Kanto y ahora Johto, me ha creado controversia, pero al final, creo que voy a dejarlo como Alto Mando de Kanto –ya que Hibiki le ganó y posteriormente le ganará Lyra/Kotone–. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejar Review! Espero que te haya gustado esta Memoria. ¡Nos leemos!

Nade91: ¡Hola Nade! Sí, le corté el cabello a Yellow, y lo disfruté (?) Ok no XD. Pero sí era necesario para la coherencia de la historia, porque releí la Memoria y me pareció tonto que Red creyera en la palabra de un extraño así de la nada ^^U. Y este Red Tsukusama es un loquillo, lo sé (?), después de todo, este, con diferencia al de Fire Red (algún día haré algo con Fire) y Manga!Red es más serio y se aburre de ser amable, aunque ni lo intente XD ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review, me hace muy feliz recibir un review tuyo en casi todas -por no decir todas- las historias que hago, ¡me alegra recibir siempre tu opinión! Nos leemos, y muchas gracias de nuevo, espero te haya gustado esta Memoria ^^


	4. Cuarta Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Agradezco a **C. L. AyA** por pedir la participación de Silver Rival en esta Memoria.

* * *

 **Cuarta Memoria  
Club Nightmare**

 **—** ***—*—*—**

—Habla —exigió su opresor con mirada frívola y cruel.

—No… —dijo el chico espantado, no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, ¡solamente le había pedido una batalla! Lo normal en el bosque Viridian, no entendía qué había hecho para ahora estar de espaldas contra la pared, a unos centímetros del suelo siendo agarrado por el cuello por el joven más espeluznante que había visto en su vida— juro que no lo sé… no sé nada… ¡se lo juro!

—No lo preguntaré dos veces más —dijo el azabache acercándose a su rostro, el caza-bichos palideció, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo—. ¿Dónde está el chico?

No sabía qué hacer, si no respondía era lo mismo que si le contaba la verdad: no sabía nada de un guardabosques. Él era nuevo en ese bosque, solo deseaba llegar a ciudad Verde para retar al líder de gimnasio y ese muchacho llegaba haciéndole preguntas y amenazándolo a muerte (la verdad no le había dicho anda, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían querer perforarlo vivo). Cerró los ojos, no soportaba más esa mirada ensangrentada que tanto lo espantaba, se sentía perdido.

Y justo entonces, alguien llegó a su rescate.

—¡Red-san! —Exclamó un chico a unos metros de ellos, el muchacho que le estaba presionando se separó un poco de él para ver al rubio que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. Suelta a ese chico ahora mismo, ¡mira lo asustado que lo tienes!

El caza-bichos había negado con la cabeza, como tratando de decirle al recién llegado que se fuera, que el azabache poco le iba a escuchar y sería su nueva víctima, pero para su sorpresa, el chico lo soltó, haciéndolo perder el equilibro y caer, luego, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró por encima del hombro.

—Vete.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces, el caza-bichos salió disparado de vuelta a ciudad Plateada gritando y llorando.

Red lo ignoró y caminó hasta Yellow que lo observaba expectante.

—Te encontré —dijo con tranquilidad mientras Yellow se sorprendía ante la afirmación.

—Red-san… así no se juega a las escondidas —dijo al final el chico de ojos verdes golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano—, sí, yo me escondo, tú me encuentras, ¡pero no interrogando a los entrenadores! —Yellow miró la expresión en blanco que Red le regalaba, normalmente habría entendido aquello como un "no me importa", pero había convivido lo suficiente con el muchacho como para entender que realmente estaba confundido—. ¿Nunca has jugado a las escondidas? —No respondió, esa era una clara respuesta— Pero… ¿entonces por qué aceptaste jugar conmigo si no lo habías jugado antes?

—Dijiste que sería divertido —contestó con sencillez—. No entiendo qué le ves de divertido a esto.

—¿Cómo…?

—Buscarte solo por todo un bosque, sin pistas, sin recompensas al final, con solo la meta de encontrarte para que luego sea yo el que se esconda… —suspiró cansado, no le gustaba hablar—. Es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿de verdad jamás lo has jugado, ni de pequeño?

—Nunca se presentó la oportunidad. —Caminó un poco, sabiendo que Yellow lo seguiría— Además, el juego siempre se me hizo estúpido.

Aún recordaba a todos esos niños en el pueblo, riendo y jugando alegres a ese extraño juego mientras él se quedaba en una banca observándolos sin entender demasiado.

—No podías saber si es estúpido si jamás lo habías jugado —apuntó Yellow caminando a su lado. El Pokégear del chico sonó.

—Hoy lo jugué y comprobé que es estúpido —declaró mientras miraba el Pokégear antes de volver a metérselo al bolsillo.

Yellow lo miró atento. —¿No piensas contestar?

—Por lo general lo dejo sonar, luego decido a quién llamar y a quién no.

—¡Eso es grosero! —Le regañó— Contesta, de seguro es importante.

—Ella jamás tiene nada importante que decir —le contestó Red. Yellow le miró confundido, preguntando con la mirada quién era, Red no tuvo ningún problema en responder: —Mi hermana.

—¡Red-san! —Exclamó lanzando un gemido de indignación— ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Debes contestarle! ¿A caso si tu madre te llama le vas a colgar?

—Solo si no tiene nada importante que decir —mintió, pero es que era tan entretenido ver a Yellow espantándose por cosas tan comunes, obviamente a su madre era de las pocas –tres– personas a las que le contestaba sí o sí. Ignorando a Yellow que se preparaba para empezar a reprenderle –como casi siempre– sacó el Pokégear de su bolsillo y contestó—. Habla.

– _¡Hola Rojito!_ —Exclamó la voz de Leaf, demasiado risueña, arrastrando las palabras que gritaba, ya que la fuerte música del fondo amenazaba con opacarla. Red enarcó una ceja, no estaría borracha, ¿verdad? — _¡Tienes que venir aquí mismo! ¡Es genial!_

Sí, estaba borracha. Yellow le miró con curiosidad y el azabache desactivó el altavoz para que el rubio no escuchara.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó seriamente.

— _¡¿Qué dónde estoy?! ¡En Azulona, rojito —_ gritó antes de reír estruendosamente—. _Viviendo al máximo!_

—Red-san, ¿qué era esa música? —Preguntó Yellow curioso.

—Nada. —Contestó secamente tratando de evitar que se enterara de más de lo que debía, Yellow era demasiado bueno –incluso para su salud– como para dejarlo tener alguna relación con Leaf—. Voy en camino —dijo por el Pokégear antes de colgar.

—No debes colgar sin despedirte —le recordó Yellow.

—Nos vemos después —dijo Red sacando a Charizard de su Pokéball.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó el rubio sorprendido al ver ese Pokémon tan _grande_ y tan _lindo_ — ¡Pero… pero si es…!

—Un Charizard.

—¡Asombroso! —Corrigió Yellow encantado observando el Pokémon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un brillo especial es sus ojos, Charizard se avergonzó, pero a la vez se sintió vigorizado de que alguien se fijara en lo majestuoso que era— ¡No sabía que tenías este Pokémon, Red-san!

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Tengo muchos Pokémon, ya lo sabes.

—Pero en el PC —le recriminó de nuevo, buscando retomar la discusión de hace unas semanas sobre el afecto que debería darle a cada Pokémon—. ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó retomando su atención al Charizard.

—Charizard.

—Ya sé que es un Charizard, Red-san —dijo Yellow riendo— lo dijiste, pero, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su mote?

—Es un Charizard que se llama Charizard, no hay mucha ciencia en ello, Viridian —rodó los ojos el azabache, Yellow le observó descolocado.

—Pero… Pika tiene un mote…

—Pika es un caso aparte —respondió el chico subiéndose a su Pokémon y llamando a Pika para que se subiera a su hombro, luego, buscó entre sus bolsillos algo, que resultó ser un bolígrafo con diseño de Pikachu, el que le lanzó a su amigo—. Escribe las reglas de ese juego.

—¿Cuál juego…? ¿El escondite? —Preguntó confundido— Red-san, las reglas son las que te dije.

—Necesito estudiar de qué va si quieres que juegue bien.

—Un juego no se estudia —declaró el rubio negando con la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí a las siete a más tardar, quiero esas reglas para ese entonces.

Red no le permitió a Yellow quejarse ni un poco más, ordenó a Charizard usar Vuelo para llegar a ciudad Azafrán, Yellow tuvo que sostener su sombrero para que la corriente de aire creada por el despegue del Pokémon no se lo arrebatara. Luego, miró el bolígrafo.

—No se las voy a escribir —declaró.

.-

Él tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar en ese mugroso lugar discutiendo con un guarda de seguridad que no atendía a razones, debería estar en Johto, buscando la forma de desmantelar el Team Rocket antes de que esa pequeña _débil_ le reprochara en su cara que lo había hecho antes que él, pero no podía irse, porque estaba allí no porque quisiera, sino porque **debía** estar ahí, porque había algo más importante que el Team Rocket: su hermana Leaf.

Cuando recibió la llamada de la castaña exclamando que se "la estaba pasando de maravilla", Rival [1] no dudó ni un solo segundo en salir disparado para Kanto, tomando el primer navío que encontró solo para estar donde estaba ahora: la nueva discoteca de ciudad Azulona, Nightmare. Ese lugar de nuevo solo tenía el nombre, porque Rival solo veía una edificación cliché de lo que era una discoteca y un mugroso lugar que olía a alcohol y creaba contaminación auditiva con la estrafalaria música que se oía a cuadras del lugar.

No entendía por qué Leaf había empezado a gustar de cosas como esas.

—No se acepta la entrada de niños —informó el oficial que le impedía el paso.

—Escuche, ¿usted cree que quiero estar en este lugar? —Se quejó—. Desde aquí se huelen las hormonas alborotadas de esos pubertos imbéciles, sólo estoy aquí para buscar a mi hermana.

—No se aceptan niños —repitió el hombre de lentes oscuros.

—¡Deje de decir eso, que tengo quince! —Gruñó el pelirrojo preparado para ordenarle a su Sneasel que atacara al guarda buscando una distracción para entrar, pero en eso, sintió cómo una sombra lo cubría, observó, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—…

Como siempre, ese antipático no iba a decir una palabra.

—Si es por Leaf yo ya estoy aquí —le advirtió tratando de sonar más amenazante que molesto.

El entrenador de gorra roja y Pikachu, lo conocía muy bien, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona pero ya lo detestaba, por su culpa mitad de su vida era un enredo tan complicado que a veces simplemente deseaba huir. El campeón de Kanto, Red Tsukusama, el causante de la desintegración del Team Rocket y el hermano biológico de Leaf era de las personas que encabezaban su lista negra.

—Siga señor —dijo el guarda abriéndole la puerta, todos conocían al campeón, claramente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Red señaló a Rival, el guarda entendió y le abrió paso al muchacho, esta vez sin quejarse de que un niño tenía prohibido entrar a lugares como esos, Rival, lejos de agradecérselo, bufó y le siguió; tampoco es como si Red hubiese buscado ser amable con el chico, solamente sabía quién era él y qué influenza tenía en Leaf, y porque sabía qué influenza tenía sobre Leaf fue que le permitió entrar, porque iba a ser necesario más que un Charizard para sacar a la castaña del bar.

—No te mereces a Leaf —soltó Rival con rencor, Red como de costumbre, ni le determinó—, ni tú ni el nieto de Oak. ¿Por qué estás aquí siquiera?

—Es mi hermana —dijo al final el azabache, antes de que ambos entrasen a la verdadera fiesta—. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Jamás te has comportado como un hermano para ella.

—Ni ella lo ha hecho conmigo.

Rival no entendió el significado de las palabras de Red, pero no importaron en cuanto escuchó la estruendosa música que lo obligó a cubrirse los oídos, había cientos de adolescentes bailando, riendo, tomando y haciendo el ridículo. El pelirrojo juraba que podía oler las hormonas de cada imbécil que estaba en el lugar… y luego estaba Leaf.

—¿N-nee-san? —Preguntó shockeado al llegar al final del camino, deteniéndose al lado de Red que observaba a una castaña bailar encima de una mesa de forma provocativa mientras varias personas aplaudían a su alrededor.

—… —aunque Red no dijo nada, su cara demostraba el claro "esta idiota" que estaba pensando.

El mayor tomó la iniciativa, con ayuda de Charizard, apartó a varios chicos que estaban alrededor de la mesa, los quejidos no tardaron.

—¡Hey! ¡Has la fila! —Le gritaban los más amables.

Una vez que llegó frente a Leaf, se cruzó de brazos y la observó con seriedad, realmente molesto.

—Leaf.

La chica atendió inmediatamente al llamado, como si la música a máximo volumen no estuviera y los silbidos de sus fans fueran suaves cantos de pájaros (borrachos). Sonrió a penas lo vio.

—¡Rojito! ¡Al fin decidiste venir! —Exclamó con alegría acercándose a él y arrodillándose mientras reía de forma torpe—. ¿Y bien…? ¿Te diviertes? _Hic…_

—Estás borracha.

—Nah… sólo tomé… —pensativa empezó a contar mentalmente con los dedos, al no poder hacer bien su cálculo, se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema. Olía a toda clase de licores, aquello hizo que Pika, quien estaba en el hombro de Red, arrugara la nariz—. Bueno, no importa. ¡Ve a jugar por ahí! Hay muchas chicas lindas por este lugar —dijo con voz cantarina al final.

Red rodó los ojos y con un movimiento llamó a Charizard, que ayudó a Leaf a bajar de la mesa.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡No te la lleves!

Todos los chicos mostraron su gran descontento con la acción del campeón.

—¡Hey! ¡Que no me necesitas para coquetear, ya estás… _Hic_ … grandecito! —Se quejó Leaf tambaleándose entre la multitud.

—No vengo para eso —dijo Red de forma tajante, debía llevar a Leaf a casa pronto y volver con Yellow, le había dejado el único bolígrafo que tenía, además, tenía que estudiar las estrategias de _las escondidas_.

—Ay, no me digas que tienes novia y no me dijiste —dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, antes de volver a reír—. Nah, tú me lo contarías todo, ¿no es así? —lo abrazó—. Quizá estás enamorado… ¿piensas en alguna chica? —Red rodó los ojos aburrido por los comentarios de su hermana, ella sonrió de forma pícara— ¿o en un chico, quizás?

En ese momento, no supo por qué se sintió descubierto, como cuando se enteran de una mentira que has dicho, pero en lugar de asustarse, incomodarse o sorprenderse, Red se enojó. —Deja de decir idioteces, nos vamos.

—¡No quiero! —Se quejó soltándose bruscamente de él—. ¡Aún hay muchos chicos a los que puedo cono… _hic…_ cer!

Y ahí era donde entraba Rival, Red buscó con su mirada entre la multitud, lo halló a unos pasos de ellos, viendo aún anonadado a su _hermana,_ que lucía un traje revelador que jamás pensó ver en ella. Entonces, Red lanzó a la chica contra el pelirrojo, que inmediatamente, saliendo de su shock, se lanzó a atraparla, evitando así que cayera.

Observó al azabache con furia. —¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?!

—¡Silvy [1]! —Exclamó la adolescente borracha abrazando fuertemente al menor—. ¡Hace cuánto no nos…! —Entonces se quedó callada, analizando la situación lo mejor que podía dejarla su borrosa mente; finalmente, se separó de él—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Éste o es un lugar para niños! ¡¿Quién te dejó entrar?! ¡REEED!

La chica de ojos azules se volteó a ver su hermano con enfado, como culpándole de haber traído a Rival a ese lugar. Y aunque al pelirrojo le habría gustado ver a Leaf golpeando a Red o armándole una escena, prefirió detenerla y sacarla del lugar, estando ebria y rodeada de pervertidos, no era buen momento para dejarse llevar por sus rencores.

—Vámonos Nee-san —le pidió el chico de ojos plateados jalándola, ella, solamente se dejó llevar.

Red miró a Charizard. —Ve con ellos.

El Pokémon obedeció al instante. El campeón observó el lugar con detenimiento, era estrafalario, en serio, ¿cómo había permitido a Erika construir un lugar así? No lo sabía, quizás la petición de construcción estaba dentro de esos contratos que firmó a lazar un día en el que estaba aburrido (y que Lance se había negado a hacer el trabajo que le correspondería a él).

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a bosque Viridian con Yellow, hasta que escuchó a algunos jóvenes (que lucían medianamente sobrios) hablando entre ellos.

—Que mal, yo quería su número de teléfono —comentó uno de ellos.

—Yo que terminara de bailar al menos —suspiró otro con tristeza.

—Yo la quería en la cama, pero no todo lo que queremos se puede cumplir —éste chico miró a Red riendo, buscando que éste siguiera la broma, mas el último comentario aunque fue hecho en broma (posiblemente), llamó demasiado la atención de Red; en menos de un instante, el pobre ebrio terminó en el suelo; los compañeros de éste se apresuraron a socorrerlo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Gritó uno, pero se calló inmediatamente al ver los ojos brillantes del chico, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber qué simbolizaba aquella mirada asesina color carmín: problemas.

Estaba bien que Leaf fuera molesta, insensata, mentirosa, que robara alguna que otra cosa (como su cartera, por ejemplo), estaba bien que no fuese la mejor hermana del mundo, que en un pasado lo hubiese lastimado mucho, incluso, estaba bien que se consiguiera un hermano nuevo reemplazándolo, pero, había que tener en claro algo: Leaf podía hacer y ser muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo la hermana del campeón de Kanto.

Y nadie además de él se metía con su hermana.

—Pika —su Pikachu ya estaba con sus mejillas encendidas—, Rayo.

.-

Esa noche, Red llegó a casa de Yellow, en cuanto el chico le abrió, entró como si de su propia casa se tratase, cosa que el rubio le reprendió antes de que Wilton con una sonrisa le invitara a cenar un poco de los espaguetis que Yellow estaba preparando, obviamente el campeón no se negó.

—¿Ya tienes las reglas? —Preguntó el azabache mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ponía sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. Yellow con un par de platos con la cena y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya te dije que no iba a escribir las reglas del juego. —Luego frunció el ceño ante la acción de su amigo— Baja los pies, eso es de muy mala educación.

Red le ignoró, encendió la televisión y bajó los pies como se lo había pedido el chico, mientras recibía el plato de espaguetis y ambos empezaban a comer, observando las noticias, donde una reportera se encontraba frente a un edificio en llamas.

— _Nos encontramos en ciudad Azulona, frente al que fue nuevo club Nightmare que hace unas horas sufrió un ataque, causado por un Charizard de nadie más ni nadie menos que el campeón de la liga Pokémon de Kanto. Cuando le preguntamos la razón de su ataque, nos respondió lo siguiente._

La imagen de la reportera cambió a la de Red, al lado de su Charizard, mirando desinteresadamente a las cámaras.

 _—_ _Envíen la cuenta. —Y en menos de un minuto el campeón se había ido volando en su Pokémon._

Yellow, al ver a Red en la pantalla de la televisión ahogó un grito de sorpresa, haciendo que se atorara con un pedazo de carne que estaba masticando, empezando a toser como loco. Red, por su parte, observaba la televisión entretenido, como si fuese una película de acción o un buen reality show.

—¡¿Qué… _cof, cof, cof…_ qué hiciste allí?! —Preguntó alterado.

—Golpeé a un chico —relató con tranquilidad—, destruí la energía central del lugar con un Rayo de Pika, se empezó un pequeño fuego y todos se fueron de ahí, entonces, no vi problema en pedirle a Charizard que terminara de quemar el lugar con un Anillo Ígneo.

Yellow estaba aterrado ante el escepticismo del chico, ¡¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo al respecto?!

—Espera… —se detuvo de repente cayendo en cuenta de algo que le hizo retroceder y observarlo con sorpresa—. ¡¿Tú eres el campeón?!

Red lo miró por unos segundos, luego, volvió a ver la televisión. Yellow juró ver una pequeña sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

.-

Cuando el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde estaba en su gimnasio como se debía (y cosa que no hacía muy seguido), abría temprano, ya que le gustaba ser puntual con los retadores (irónicamente) y recibirlos con una grandiosa sonrisa llena de gloria y confianza, sabiendo que iba a ganarle a cualquiera que cruzara esas puertas; pero ese día no era así, Green estaba amargado, literalmente, tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, estaba sentado en la silla del líder, con todas las trampas del gimnasio desactivadas y sus discípulos estaban jugando cartas en una esquina.

Era claro que el líder esperaba a alguien con quien estaba enojado, y ese alguien era justamente la chica que entró por la puerta con una mano en la cabeza mostrándose mareada.

—Ahí estás —gruñó el castaño, los chicos que jugaban cartas se pusieron tensos al escuchar al líder; cuando vieron a Leaf, todo se puso claro, aquello se iba a poner feo y preferían mantenerse al margen del asunto—. ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste mi cartera?! —Gritó furioso ya a unos pasos de ella—. ¡Sabías que tenía una cena importante y te robas mi dinero! ¡Dalia terminó pagándolo todo! ¡¿Qué no tienes consideración?!

—Ya cállate ruidoso —se quejó la muchacha con mala cara—. Aquí tienes tu cartera con tus cosas dentro, no robé más que unos pocos Pokédolares para comprar unas fichas… lo siento —pasó su mano por su cabeza y enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Green, al escuchar a Leaf pronunciar las palabras que él había acostumbrado a decir, cayó en cuenta de lo mal que se veía la castaña. Le miró preocupado. —¿Estás bien?

La respuesta fue un lento negar de cabeza, Green suspiró y la ayudó agarrándola por los hombros hasta llegar a la silla donde estuvo sentado antes, una vez la muchacha ya estaba recostada, habló.

—Tengo la resaca de mi vida —susurró con una sonrisa amarga—. Me levanté temprano a vomitar y vine inmediatamente aquí… mamá me mataría si se da cuenta y al parecer, Red me cubrió… ¡Arg! —Se agarró la cabeza cerrando los ojos ante un repentino dolor de cabeza—. Ayer creí ver a Silver… debo llamarlo… —trató de distraerse a sí misma, pero no funcionó ya que simplemente aspiró fuertemente antes de morderse el labio inferior, jamás en su vida iba a volver a tomar tanto—. Green…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó atento.

—Tráeme un café.

Green enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos observándola de forma acusatoria. —¿Con qué? ¿Con la cafetera que compraste a escondidas con **mi** dinero?

—Sí, la que vino con las lindas botas de cuero —contestó Leaf rodando los ojos, Green le observó indignado y ella suspiró antes de rogarle con los ojos—. Por favor, Greeny.

El campeón suspiró derrotado, por alguna extraña razón, él no tenía la habilidad de Red para negarse a lo que Leaf le pedía, menos si lo hacía de esa forma. Miró a sus discípulos que estaban cerca de ellos, escuchando curiosos. —Ustedes —todos se tensaron al escuchar al líder—, vayan a la farmacia a comprar algo para el dolor de cabeza, y que uno me traiga café, sin azúcar.

—Con azúcar —pidió Leaf.

—Sin —declaró el líder, la castaña refunfuñó y los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. —Tú descansa, traeré algo de hielo para enfriarte la cabeza.

Leaf no debatió, es más, estaba agradecida por las atenciones de Green, el chico podía ser muy adorable cuando quería; pero en ese momento pensaba más en Red que en él, porque, tenía recuerdos muy borrosos de ella mandándole una indirecta-directa, y tenía la ligera sensación que él no contradijo lo que ella había dicho. Pero… ¿qué había sido?

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 15/08/2015

* * *

[1] Silver Rival, el nombre de Silver, aquí lo llamo Rival puesto que Memorias ocurre de forma paralela con Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver, en Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal Silver Rival se llama Silver, en HGSS se le llamará Rival, simbolizando el "cambio" de rival, pero a la larga es el mismo. Leaf lo llama Silver, ya que ella siempre lo ha llamado así.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos!  
Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad, pero estoy pasando por un momento complicado en la escuela y hasta que no pase, no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, lo siento de verdad. Ahora, me debo disculpar aún más porque posiblemente tenga que irme por un poco más de tiempo, porque aunque me duela, la escuela es primero chicos, lo siento TWT

Pero a penas se mejore todo, prometo volver con la SdlC y con Memorias, así que espero que todo esté muy bien.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Los contestaría, pero tengo muy poco tiempo así que perdón de nuevo, pero eso no significa que no los haya leído todos, me dan muchos ánimos, muchas gracias a **Luka-sama** , **xXKushinaXx, Aaaaal, mic20sonic20, Zoruastar, m, Haruka Hagaren, ZardX, Luis, Soraya, Nade91.**

¡Gracias a todos chicos! ¡Nos leemos! ^^


	5. Quinta Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Agradezco a **Srita. An** por pedir la participación de Hikari Midori en esta Memoria.

* * *

 **Quinta Memoria**  
 **Almuerzo casero**

 **—*—*—*—**

Las noches de lluvia definitivamente eran las preferidas de muchos, en especial en la pacífica región de Kanto; las noches lluviosas significaban descanso, relajación, reuniones familiares y películas nocturnas, en la familia Tsukusama, las películas nocturnas eran la ley, sin embargo, al ser una familia pequeña conformada por dos mujeres y un hombre, las películas no siempre eran demasiado buenas.

Red suspiró al escuchar por décimo tercera vez a la chica de la película tartamudear, sí, porque las películas que Hanako y Leaf elegían no eran nada más ni nada menos que películas románticas, de esas dulces y empalagosas que tanto odiaba el campeón.

—¡Owww! —Chilló Leaf de nuevo aferrándose al brazo de su hermano menor con ilusión— ¡Que bello debe ser vivir en Kalos! ¡Mira eso! ¡Se les ve tan enamorados en ese jardín! También desearía que se me declararan bajo los cerezos.

En respuesta, sólo rodó los ojos, sinceramente, no estaría viendo la película de no ser por influenza de su madre (que dormitaba a su derecha) y las amenazas de Leaf. La imagen de la pantalla cambió, ahora, la protagonista (una tonta con falda) le entregaba tartamudeando como retrasada un bento a su _amor._ Red desfiguró su expresión a una de disgusto, esa película era realmente tonta.

— _Lo he hecho porque te quiero…_

Si fuese Green, ya estaría vomitando.

Para su buena suerte, los créditos empezaron a pasar, tranquilizando al ya muy irritado Red que estaba por lanzar a su hermana del sillón y dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, la castaña se separó de él antes de que pudiese hacer algo, y se estiró dejando caer la manta que los había cubierto al suelo; observó a su madre, apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo del sofá, se había dormido a mitad de la película.

—Hey, Rojito —llamó su hermana viendo los créditos con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Crees que deba prepararle algo a Green mañana?

—¿Para qué?

—Mañana es esa reunión de los hospitales, ¿no es así? —Red asintió, extrañado que lo recordara— Pues eso, quizá pueda darle algo de comer.

—No hagas nada —le aconsejó aburrido buscando el control para quitar aquellos molestos créditos con el malo acompañamiento musical—. No sabes cocinar.

—Creo que puedo hacerle una hamburguesa —le ignoró—. ¿A quién no le gustan las hamburguesas? Con carne, pepinillos, lechuga, queso y…?

—Es alérgico a los pepinillos —dijo Red en un suspiro, preguntándose por qué la chica había pedido su opinión si iba a ignorarlo de todas formas.

—Oh… ¿pizza?

—No le gusta.

—Uh… ¿una salchicha [1]?

—Le desagrada el pan.

—¡Una ensalada de bayas!

—Eso es un bocadillo para Pokémon.

—¿Ensalada de verduras?

—Simple.

—¡Ensalada de pepinillos!

—Que es alérgico. —Red ya estaba hastiado de la conversación.

Leaf gruñó, de verdad que se estaba esforzando por pensar en una forma de agradar a Green, pero el irritante chico era más complicado de lo que esperaba. —¡No come nada de lo que sé hacer! ¿Qué más? ¿Le disgusta también el cereal?

—No, pero tú no sabes hacer cereal —puntualizó Red levantándose del sillón, y recogiendo la manta que Leaf había dejado en el suelo, con ella, cubrió a su madre que dormía plácidamente.

—Pero entonces… ¿qué le hago? —Preguntó la oji-azul cansada.

—¿No puedes dejarlo? O sencillamente compra un almuerzo casero en un restaurante corriente.

—¡No! —Exclamó Leaf seria, como si hubiese blasfemado en su contra— ¿No entiendes el mensaje, Red? ¿A caso no viste la película? Un almuerzo casero debe estar hecho con amor, no puede ser la fría comida de un vulgar restaurante que vende almuerzos a diez Pokédolares, debe ser diferente, ¿entiendes? Di-fe-rente.

—Estás diciendo que le harás el almuerzo tú. —Concluyó Red buscando estar seguro.

—Así es —contestó ella orgullosa.

—Con _tu_ amor y calidez.

—Exactamente.

—… Lo piensas intoxicar, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó preocupándose en serio de no poder sacar a Leaf de prisión por homicidio y por tener que pagar el hospital de Green.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó indignada—. Puede que lo intoxique, ¿y qué? Lo que me importa es que se coma lo que le voy a preparar, incluso si es alérgico a la pizza.

—Pepinillos.

—¡Eso mismo! —Le restó importancia yéndose con toda la dignidad que tenía a su habitación.

Una vez solo, Red suspiró. La verdad, no entendía a Leaf, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por Green o por qué actuaba como si tuviese que saldar una deuda con el castaño; pero de todas formas prefería no meterse en los asuntos de la chica, la verdad, no tenía ni las ganas ni la dedicación para averiguar demasiado de la extraña personalidad de su hermana mayor.

Miró a su madre.

—Descansa bien.

Apagó el televisor y subió las escaleras.

.-

Tres de la mañana, esa era una hora realmente extraña para que alguien llamara a la puerta, así que no era de extrañar que Yellow hubiese bajado somnoliento, con su pijama chocando con todo lo que se encontraba a causa de la oscuridad, tenía demasiado sueño y estaba más dormido que despierto como para enojarse. Su cabello rubio estaba creciendo, ya lo llevaba un poco arriba de los hombros, dándole una apariencia algo descuidada, aunque adorable, y como aún parecía chico, no veía la molestia a cortárselo.

Abrió la puerta, atendiendo al madrugador visitante.

—Viridian.

—Red-san, son las tres de la mañana… ¿pasó algo? —Preguntó antes de dar un gran bostezo.

—Hoy no podré asistir al lago.

Yellow se despertó un poco mirándolo desconcertado. —¿Por qué?

Ese día habían quedado en ir a un almuerzo de pesca, aprovechando que era el día de descanso del rubio y que Red estaba aburrido, pero el último no había recordado que ese día tenían la reunión en la liga. Yellow asintió.

—Está bien, Red-san, pero… ¿durará todo el día? ¿Y no podrías tomarte un descanso para venir?

—Si pudiera venir, lo haría —contestó con franqueza—. Lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —afirmó el rubio—. Hasta mañana, Red-san.

Red solo asintió en respuesta, marchándose y perdiéndose entre las sombras del bosque. Yellow cerró la puerta, bostezó de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación para continuar con su sueño, aunque mientras subía las escaleras le vino algo a la cabeza.

—No me dijo que no tenía un descanso…

.-

Finalmente, Leaf tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Dalia para prepararle algo decente y comestible a Green, puesto que su madre la había echado cruelmente de la cocina de su propia casa.

—No lo hago tan mal —dijo la castaña orgullosa de sí misma cortando unos tomates.

—Sólo ten cuidado con los dedos —pidió Dalia riendo mientras ella se encargaba de preparar la sopa que le darían a Green como almuerzo—. Es muy considerado de tu parte querer hacer este gesto por Green, Leaf.

—Lo sé —contestó sin una pizca de humildad, pero luego, sonrió melancólica—. Me alegra poder darle alguno que otro obsequio, le he hecho pasar por mucho. Haría lo mismo por Red, pero es un grosero.

Dalia se limitó a reír con gracia. —Pero no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por Green.

—¡Claro que lo hago! Supongo que es…

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Leaf fue a abrir, encontrándose con una chica de ropas sencillas, una blusa color índigo, falda rosa, botas de viaje y un gorro blanco, sostenía una mochila amarilla que reposaba en su hombro, parecía una entrenadora novata, su sonrisa nerviosa y amable la delataba.

La primera impresión de Leaf sobre la muchacha fueron deseos de robarle las botas.

—Disculpe, ¿es esta la casa de Green Oak? —Preguntó en voz suave, una que se le hizo familiar.

—Sí, ¿para qué lo necesitas? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja—. Uh… ¿nos hemos visto antes?

—No que yo recuerde —contestó la chica sorprendida por la pregunta, mas después de pensar un poco, pareció recordar algo—. ¡Oh! Espere, ¿no es usted la hermana de Red-sempai?

—Leaf Tsukusama —asintió la castaña consternada.

—¡Oh! ¡Un placer conocerla, Leaf-sempai! —La chica hizo una reverencia—. Soy Hikari Midori, habló conmigo cuando le informé del estado de salud de Red-sempai después de que fue atacado por…

—¡Ah! —Leaf no le dejó terminar, pues le había reconocido inmediatamente. La señaló sorprendida sin creerse que era ella— ¡¿Tú eres la campeona?! Pero…

 _«Si se ve tan inexperta»_ Pensó la castaña observando a la chica que la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo sé, soy un poco joven, me lo han dicho seguido.

—Bueno —decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué haces en Kanto?

—Oh, bueno, Green-sempai me llamó, vengo en representación de Sinnoh para participar en la reunión de construcción de hospitales, como en ciudad Corazón tenemos uno, Green-sempai pensó que sería bueno que explicara el proceso que llevamos a…

Y siguió hablando, pero Leaf ya no le prestaba atención, se había quedado en blanco repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras «llamó, participar, reunión, Green». Cuando ella había querido ir a la reunión le habían prohibido el paso, pero al parecer, una niña que no le llegaba ni a los hombros (era demasiado baja) podía participar e incluso parecía ser más importante que ella; su mirada se ensombreció, pero Hikari no lo notó.

—…Así que necesito saber dónde queda ciudad Verde. —Concluyó la muchacha de cabello azulado sonriendo.

—Ve por la Ruta 1, llegarás inmediatamente a Ciudad Verde, pregunta por dónde queda el gimnasio —aconsejó sonriendo de forma forzada.

Hikari observó la salida del pueblo y asintió. —Muchas gracias, Leaf-sempai, nos vemos.

Una reverencia más y Hikari se fue por la Ruta 1 con total tranquilidad, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Leaf tenía un cuchillo en manos y ahora ansias asesinas también.

—¿Quién era, Leaf? —Preguntó Dalia curiosa una vez llegó a la cocina.

—Una entrenadora perdida —contestó la castaña dirigiéndose a la nevera y sacando un frasco de pepinillos de ésta. Green iba a pagar.

.-

La reunión tardó tanto como todos lo esperaron, charlaron todos los puntos que tenían que ver con la construcción de los hospitales, los líderes de gimnasio se vieron gratamente interesados en el proyecto, puesto que sólo había centros Pokémon y era momento ya de velar por la salud humana.

Ya tratados los puntos, seguían las planificaciones para empezar las construcciones, todos decidieron tomar un descanso de media hora para empezar a planificar con las energías repuestas; cada uno salió a almorzar, algunos traían su almuerzo, otros, como Sabrina, Erika y Blaine fueron a buscar un restaurante, solamente Green y Red eran los que no traían nada para comer y al parecer, no tenían apetito.

—¿No trajo almuerzo, Green-sempai? —Preguntó Hikari curiosa.

—Tengo una cafetera, sobreviviré con café —le restó importancia el chica castaño luciendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al parecer, la cafetera que Leaf había encargado a sus espaldas con su dinero serviría de algo. —¿Y tú?

—Oh, unos amigos me prepararon el almuerzo —contestó mientras sacaba un bento de su bolso—, se están hospedando en ciudad Azulona, y aunque ellos no pudieron venir a la reunión decidieron prepararme algo para darme fuerzas.

La chica hablaba entusiasta, pero en cuanto abrió el bento, su sonrisa decayó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es shiitake [2] —dijo en un susurro, observando los pequeños pedazos del alimento en el arroz blanco, entonces, soltó una exclamación de molestia. —¡JUN! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Debí haber traído dinero! —Se quejó golpeándose la frente como diciéndose «tonta, tonta».

—¡Wow! ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene de malo el shiitake? —Preguntó Green sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

—Lo odio —dijo con una sonrisa depresiva—, jamás me ha gustado el shiitake.

—Oh, bueno, si quieres puedes ir a un restaurante, puedo pagar tu almuerzo.

—No, no se preocupe por eso, Green-sempai —dijo resignándose—. Me lo comeré.

Green se mostró confundido. —¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque Jun preparó shiitake aun sabiendo que lo odio (o quizá lo olvidó), es de las pocas veces que me prepara algo —su mirada de disgusto se volvió una más cálida—, fue un lindo detalle de su parte, por eso lo comeré… aunque… —se deprimió de nuevo— shiitake…

Green sonrió compadeciéndose de la muchacha, quizá, podría servirle un poco de café para ayudarle a bajar el mal sabor de su almuerzo.

—¡Green!

Todos voltearon a ver en cuanto reconocieron la voz de la hija mayor de los Tsukusama, la sonrisa de Leaf no presagiaba nada bueno para Green, quien ignorando las burlas de Brock –insultándolo–, se acercó hasta ella antes de que pudiese llegar con los demás líderes.

—Leaf, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el castaño con seriedad.

Ella sólo le extendió la cajita en la que se encontraba el almuerzo con una sonrisa indescifrable, el chico Oak la tomó con desconfianza y examinó su contenido, hallando una sopa que olía demasiado bien como para estar en manos de la chica.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un almuerzo —comentó ella con naturalidad—, lo hice yo.

Green le observó confundido, antes de observar de nuevo la sopa, lucía como una sopa normal, con vegetales, un color decente y un olor exquisito. No estaba muy seguro de eso. —¿Tiene amoniaco?

—¡Hey! ¡Que no es como si buscara matarte! Vaya desconsiderado —se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Solamente quería hacerte algo, ¿hay algo extraño en eso?

La repentina llegada de Leaf con una sopa de procedencia desconocida no le brindaba ninguna clase de confianza, es más, estaba seguro que si se tomaba aquella sopa sería de los primeros en estrenar los hospitales. Sin embargo, reconocía que Leaf no era alguien de demasiados detalles, ella era más de recibirlos que darlos y el hecho de ir a buscarlo para darle un humilde almuerzo era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—¿Tienes una cuchara? —Preguntó finalmente derrotado, se arrepentiría de ello, seguro.

.-

Definitivamente, Red debía agradecer infinitamente a sus largos viajes, puesto que había adquirido cierta resistencia a toda clase de situaciones, como esa, en la que estaba rodeado de personas comiendo a gusto y él apenas esperando a que terminaran. Suspiró, de verdad, era un tanto incómodo más considerando que Pika lucía hambriento, pero no se atrevía a pedir comida a ningún líder por la extraña selección de comida de cada uno de ellos.

—Red, ¿no trajiste nada de comer? —Preguntó una chica acercándose a él. El susodicho no respondió, la líder de ciudad Celeste suspiró mientras sonreía, sabiendo la respuesta—. ¿Quieres un poco del mío?

—No me gustan los sándwiches de vegetales —contestó el azabache de forma cortante, pero extrañamente amable—. Gracias, de todas formas.

Misty quedó pasmada por un momento, parpadeó un par de veces y no supo cómo reaccionar, Red Tsukusama no era un chico de modales, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, si te dirigía la palabra por un minuto, debías considerarte afortunado, por lo que, al escuchar ese "gracias", la pelirroja creyó que había alucinado.

—No… hay de qué… —asintió alejándose, ante la mirada sorprendida de los que estaban alrededor y habían escuchado al campeón agradecer el gesto de Misty.

—¡Pika pi! —Exclamó Pika llamando la atención de su entrenador. El Pikachu salió corriendo inmediatamente en dirección a un chico bajito de sombrero que traía en sus manos una bolsa de tela con detalles de pequeños Pichus en él.

—¡Hola Pika! —Saludó Yellow sonriente, abriendo los brazos para recibir al Pokémon y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, después observó al entrenador de éste ampliando su sonrisa—. ¡Hola Red-san!

El campeón se levantó automáticamente y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico rubio, el sombro de los que estaban alrededor del campeón era realmente grande, puesto que Red estaba siendo más gentil de lo normal.

—¿Crees que esté enfermo? —Preguntó Surge a Brock, el que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Viridian? —Preguntó Red con seriedad una vez llegó frente a su amigo.

Éste le sonrió en respuesta mientras que extendía con una mano la bolsa que llevaba, mientras que con la otra alzaba a Pika—. Te hice el almuerzo, sé que no te gusta comer después de la una de la tarde, pero es necesario reponer fuerzas.

El campeón observó el contenido del almuerzo, viendo un bento común hecho con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, le recordaba un poco al odioso almuerzo de la horrorosa película de Leaf, pero éste se veía tan apetitoso que no se molestó en devolvérselo al rubio.

—Tengo palillos y tenedor, no sabía con qué querrías comerlo así que traje ambos —informó el chico mostrando los dos objetos.

Él optó por los palillos, sentándose en una banca acompañado por su amigo del sombrero que seguía dándole mimos a su Pikachu, esperando a que Red terminara para poder llevarse el estuche del bento; una vez el campeón terminó suspiró, Yellow realmente podía competir contra su madre en cuanto cocina se trataba.

Yellow se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Red sobre su cabeza, acariciándole como a un Pikachu.

—Buen trabajo —le felicitó con una sonrisa muy leve, aunque clara para los ojos verdes del guardabosque.

Yellow sonrió alegre, esa sonrisa le quedaba muy bien a Red.

—Fue un placer, Red-san.

Pero aquel momento se vio interrumpido por el grito espantado de una chica.

—¡AH! ¡GREEN, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO SABÍA QUE TU ALERGIA ERA TAN MALA! —Red reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su hermana—. ¡Dime que aún vives…! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

—¡Aún no se construyen los hospitales! —Exclamó la campeona de Sinnoh que sostenía a Green, quien se estaba hiperventilando.

—¡¿Por qué Kanto está tan descuidado en la salud humana?!

—Eh… Red-san, ¿qué está pasando? —Preguntó Yellow preocupado observando la escena donde varias personas (quienes aparentemente eran los líderes) se agrupaban para socorrer a quien sea que estuviese en el suelo moribundo.

El campeón sólo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, Leaf de verdad estaría en serios problemas si Green moría. —Ve a casa, tengo algo que hacer.

—Pero…

—Llévate a Pika.

No dijo más, solamente se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña multitud de personas abriéndose paso entre ellos, dispuesto a examinar a su mejor amigo.

.-

Mientras Pika dormía cómodamente en la cama de Yellow, éste sacó de debajo de su cama una caja de zapatos algo vieja y de cartón, donde guardaba algunas cosas como su primer dibujo de Red, las plumas de las aves legendarias y el bolígrafo de Pikachu de Red (el cual se lo devolvería _algún día_ ) y ahora, estaba el tenedor de aquella tarde, pero de entre todos los objetos, su atención se dirigió al primero.

Con una goma de borrar, deshizo la boca chueca del entrenador por una humilde, sutil y cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías sonreír más, Red-san —opinó con una sonrisa alegre, imaginando que ése era el verdadero Red frente suyo.

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 23/09/2015

* * *

[1] Salchicha en referencia al _Hot Dog_ , sin embargo, pongo salchicha nada más para no romper la cuarta pared incluyendo animales (el perro caliente) ni incitando el canibalismo hacia los Pokémon (?)

[2] Shiitake, unos hongos comestibles, como los champiñones.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad! ¡Pero la escuela...! ¡Los deberes...! ¡Mi internet...! *colapsa* Lo siento mucho, no sé qué más decir además de eso.  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no podré contestar ninguno por culpa de mi falta de tiempo y mi internet odioso, pero les aseguro que los leo todos y me dan ánimos para continuar con esta re-subida de Memorias.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!  
Y perdón a ZardX, querida amiga, ¡me pasé tu cumpleaños! ¡Esto es imperdonable!  
Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es dedicarte este capítulo y pedirte que me contestes el MP acerca de tu regalo, por haber estado tan fiel conmigo y la saga y tenerme tanta paciencia TWT

De nuevo, perdón y gracias por leer, por favor, díganme sus opiniones del capítulo, críticas, ideas, amenazas de muerte, lo acepto todo ya (?)

¡Nos leemos!  
(Lo siento de nuevo... creo que sí tengo esa costumbre de disculparme demasiado).


	6. Sexta Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Sexta Memoria**  
 **Viridian Mind  
** **—** ***—*—*—**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Red había conocido a Yellow en el bosque Viridian, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en tan poco tiempo el chico rubio se había vuelto alguien parte de su círculo social, el que era casi inaccesible. En esos tres meses también se había dado cuenta del cambio que Yellow había hecho en él, corrigiéndolo en todo lo que su madre no pudo, arreglando desde su forma de hablar hasta la forma de mirar.

También había aprendido algo sobre Yellow, ese chico era además de amable e inocente, increíblemente divertido; se enojaba por cosas ridículas pero lo reprendía de forma suave, amaba pescar, no tenía mucho sentido de moda y dormía demasiado, es más, Red podría asegurar que quizá, dormir era su cosa favorita en todo el universo, puesto que siempre de lo encontraba durmiendo.

En un árbol, en el suelo, césped, sofá, cama, contra un tronco, en una banca, en el asiento del Centro Pokémon, incluso ese día, que se lo encontró a mitad de camino roncando.

—Viridian —Red de arrodillo a su altura y le sacudió un poco, literalmente, el sendero de entrada del bosque estaba bloqueado por el rubio que dormitaba.

Pika se acercó al rubio, lo olfateó y miró a Red negando con la cabeza. Al parecer, estaba demasiado cansado y no iba a despertarse.

El chico azabache suspiró. Normalmente se pensaría que como buen amigo, Red le llevaría sin despertarlo hasta un lugar seguro (y en el que no estorbase), pero lo que hizo fue buscar en su mochila una botella de agua, que vació en la cabeza del oji-verde.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó Yellow levantándose alertado, limpiándose con su manga el agua de los ojos, miró a todos lados y se encontró con el muchacho de ojos rojos. Frunció el ceño— ¡Red-san! ¡Eso fue **muy** grosero!... ¡No botes basura al bosque! —Exclamó recogiendo la botella de agua que el campeón había dejado de lado una vez vacía.

—¿Estás bien? —Ignoró el sermón con tranquilidad.

Yellow observó a Red con el ceño fruncido por un minuto más, finalmente suspiró rendido, no podía enojarse con Red cuando de mostraba preocupado por él. Se quitó el sombrero y lo volteó sacando el agua que se metió en este.

—Sí, Red-san, solamente me sentí cansado y dormí un poco. —Se puso el sombrero y le miró— ¿Te preocupé?

Red se encogió de hombros y guardó la botella de agua vacía en su mochila, luego, volvió a mirar a Yellow, pero su rostro se ensombreció cuando lo vio dormir sentado, ante la mirada expectante de Pika.

—Viridian —le llamó.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó despertando de nuevo y observando a Red atento.

El campeón enarcó una ceja. —¿No dormiste anoche?

—Oh, sí, sí que lo hice —asintió antes de bostezar—. Solamente estoy algo cansado y ya —sonrió.

—Pikachu…

—No te preocupes, Pika, no es nada, en serio —le tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza al Pikachu.

Ahí Red le miró con intriga y seriedad, Yellow lo notó y le cuestionó con la mirada. —Viridian, ¿cómo entiendes a los Pokémon?

Aquello descolocó al rubio, haciéndole abrir los ojos y poniéndolo nervioso automáticamente, dejó de acariciar a Pika y jugó con sus dedos sin decir palabra alguna, no quería mentir, y tampoco es como si fuera muy bueno en ello.

—Es… es que Pika tenía esa expresión de…

—Viridian, no sabes mentir.

Yellow apretó los labios, lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así habría deseado que Red perdiese el interés en su comprensión a los Pokémon como lo hacía con casi todo, pero ahí estaba, expectante a su respuesta. Tragó.

—L-lo siento, Red-san —se disculpó levantándose—. Tengo que ir a trabajar, hablamos después, ¿vale?

—Estás evadiéndome —le señaló Red de no muy buen humor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo sonriendo nervioso—. Pero te lo diré después, ¿sí?

No le dio tiempo para contestar, puesto que el rubio ya había salido corriendo despavorido del lugar. Red solamente negó mientras suspiraba cansado.

¿Eso significaba que Yellow no confiaba en él?

.-

—Secuestro y extorsión —dijo Leaf con seguridad mientras terminaba de pintarse las uñas—, eso le saca información a cualquiera.

Red empezó a arrepentirse de haber ido allí, en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde donde Green se encontraba esperando a algún retador y Leaf lo acompañaba cuidándolo y recordándole cada cuánto debía tomar sus medicinas contra la hinchazón de la alergia que Leaf le había causado _accidentalmente_.

—Quiere ganarse la confianza de alguien, Leaf, no que lo metan a prisión —dijo Green en un suspiro cansado, recostado en la silla en la que esperaba a los entrenadores—. Pero… —observó de forma inquisitiva a su amigo y algo burlesca— ¿por qué?

—Tsk —chasqueó mirando a otro lado, diciendo un claro «no es de tu incumbencia».

—Espera —dijo la castaña emocionándose, dejando de lado el barniz de uñas—. ¿Acaso quieres llevarte bien con alguien? ¿Una chica? ¡¿Te gust-?!

Pero fue callada por la Pokéball de Pika impactado contra su cara, Red la observaba molesto, como de costumbre.

—Es un chico.

Leaf abrió la boca soltando un "Ahhh…", pero Green aún no se mostraba demasiado confiado al respecto, era demasiado extraño de parte de Red tomarle tanta importancia a una sola persona.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sociable? —Cuestionó.

Realmente Red no estaba para aguantar a ese par haciéndole preguntas que no iba a responder (principalmente porque no tenía una respuesta clara), tomó la Pokéball de Pika del suelo y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio, acompañado por su Pikachu.

—Está demasiado irritable —opinó Leaf cruzándose de brazos.

Green se limitó a suspirar aburrido, antes de caer en cuenta en algo, que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido y volteara a ver a la castaña.

—Leaf… ¿a qué hora debía tomar mi medicina?

La chica palideció, lo había olvidado por completo.

.-

Preocuparse tanto por una sola persona definitivamente no era común en Red, eso él mismo lo sabía, por lo que era normal que se sintiese tan frustrado por el choque de emociones que se formaron dentro de sí.

Lo peor fue cuando los demás campeones le llamaron, buscando darle apoyo, obviamente Leaf había expandido el chisme de su frustración ante la desconfianza de su amigo.

 _—_ _Puede ser sincero con él, Red-sempai_ —dijo el campeón de Hoenn con tranquilidad— _o simplemente dejar de infundir ese aura de chico problema que tiene._

Yūki Kabayashi, tan sincero como siempre.

 _—_ _¡Cuéntele algo triste y trágico de su pasado! Eso siempre funciona_ —Hibiki sonrió con confianza.

 _—_ _Yo sinceramente creo que pidiéndole una explicación y expresando sus sentimientos correctamente todo puede solucionarse_ —propuso Hikari contradiciendo amablemente a Hibiki.

 _—_ _Hey… ¿y Alder?_ —Preguntó Hibiki de la nada.

 _—_ _Problemas en Unova, pero nada que no se haya visto antes_ —dijo Yūki restándole importancia.

 _—_ _¡Por cierto, ¿no han pensado en…?!_

Red colgó la llamada, en serio no podía creer que la reunión de campeones programada para ese día se trataría de cosas ridículas, entre ellas la desconfianza que Yellow tenía.

Frunció el ceño. Le estaba dando más importancia al tema de lo que se merecía.

.-

No es que Yellow desconfiara de Red, como él pensaba, sino que el chico no estaba seguro de cómo explicarle de sus _habilidades especiales,_ y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Él era muy consciente que su condición era muy extraña, una en un millón a decir verdad, por lo que temía que su amigo se asustara… bueno, era Red, seguramente le sería más indiferente que nada, pero por alguna razón le preocupaba demasiado la opinión del azabache al respecto, nadie más que ella, sus padres y su tío Wilton sabían de sus poderes y confiarle el secreto a Red…

No sabía, no lo sentía tan cercano aún.

—¿Qué hago? —Preguntó en un bostezo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero antes de poder caer dormido algo lo agarró de la cintura, un látigo que lo levantó— ¡Ahhh!

Estaba espantado, más cuando sintió que empezaba a bajarlo del árbol hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo, recostado contra el tronco.

—¡¿Q-qué…?!

Ante él estaba el campeón de Kanto, quién tenía a su lado un enorme Pokémon con una flor en el lomo, de donde salían sus látigos. El azabache tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miraba aburrido, como siempre.

—Ya te dije que no durmieras en los árboles —reprochó.

Pika corrió a su encuentro acurrucando de en su regazo y Yellow se sintió avergonzado, recordando la charla que tuvo su amigo de todas las muertes que habían al rededor del mundo por chicos que se subían a los árboles y caían de éstos, de esta forma olvidó el atentado contra su vida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba su sombrero, el Pikachu volvió con su entrenador. Luego miró al Pokémon con una sonrisa, se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza, éste se mostró alegre con el mimo— ¡Wow! ¿Qué Pokémon es éste, Red-san?

—Un Venusaur, última evolución de Bulbasaur —respondió con naturalidad—. Tipo planta, un Pokémon de laboratorio.

—Ya veo —asintió el rubio con emoción.

Red le miró curioso, enarcando una ceja. —¿No conocías los Bulbasaur?

—No conozco casi ningún Pokémon de Kanto —admitió Yellow mirándolo—, aunque nací en Kanto, viví desde muy pequeño en Johto así que todos los Pokémon que conozco son de Johto.

Red sólo miraba al rubio acariciarle la cabeza a su Pokémon, la verdad, es que Yellow resultaba incluso más misterioso con él, irónico viendo que era casi como un libro abierto. Pero se dio cuenta entonces, que no sabía nada de Yellow. Eso era algo inaceptable.

—Viridian, ¿dónde están tus padres? —Preguntó de repente.

Él dejó de acicalar a Venusaur y miró al campeón con confusión y sorpresa.

—¿Mis padres? ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Viendo que su amigo se encogió de hombros, el chico entendió que sentía curiosidad, pero que no lo iba a admitir. Sonrió y miró al cielo, como buscando en su memoria la imagen de sus progenitores—. Son rangers, no los veo desde que soy muy pequeña, pero escriben de vez en cuando. Andan por la región de Aura ayudando a las personas y a los Pokémon.

Hubo silencio un momento, Red no era alguien sensible, bien podía darle igual, pero por alguna razón que Yellow no entendió, se mostró interesado.

—¿Los extrañas?

El chico miró al de ojos carmín, como buscando entender por qué buscaba ser tan _compasivo_ con él, pero al no hallar una respuesta sólo rió, haciendo que el campeón se mostrara desconcertado.

—No es nada —le dijo sonriéndole—, sólo me hizo feliz que te preocuparas por mí —Red no respondió, pero Yellow continuó hablando—. La verdad, no sabría responderte, casi no los recuerdo. Pero me gustaría volver a verlos —El campeón no entendió cómo Yellow podía sonreír mientras decía todo aquello— ¿Y tú, Red-san? ¿Cómo son tus padres?

—Mamá siempre está en casa —respondió con sencillez mientras devolvía a Venusaur a su Pokéball—. Se queja por mis viajes, me apoya en casi todo, es una madre normal —luego miró a otro lado— Y mi papá está muerto.

Yellow cambió su sonrisa por una cara marcada con preocupación, se acercó a él. —¿Lo extrañas?

—Algo —le restó importancia, al parecer, el tema no era un tabú para él, puesto que Pika tampoco se alteró—. Lo recuerdo, pero fue hace mucho, además, fue fácil superarlo.

Como era de esperarse de Red, tan maduro y frívolo como siempre. Yellow iba a decir algo más, pero un sonido proveniente de los arbustos que estaban detrás suyo llamó su atención. Un Nidoqueen se había abalanzado contra él.

—¡Yellow!

Y habría logrado herirlo si Red no lo hubiese jalado a tiempo; Pika corrió a enfrentar al Pokémon buscando proteger a su entrenador y a su amigo, pero recibió una cornada que le hirió en una pata.

—¡Pika! —Yellow buscó ir a ayudarlo, pero Red le detuvo.

—Pika, Cola Férrea.

Pika se levantó y tomando impulso arremetió contra su oponente, dejándole desmayado en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Yellow corrió donde Pika y el Nidoqueen. Red no se molestó en detenerlo, sabiendo que la salud de los Pokémon le preocupaba más que la propia, esperaba que no se enojara por haber maltratado al gran Pokémon, que ahora tendrían que llevar al centro Pokémon porque no tenía pociones consigo. Era todo un problema.

Pero entonces, vio cómo Yellow acercaba su mano a la cabeza del Nidoqueen, sin tocarlo mientras cerraba los ojos. Red fue el testigo de cómo el Nidoqueen empezaba a curarse lentamente y a tranquilizarse. Se levantó del suelo y miró al chico de amarillo, hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa y se marchó en paz.

Yellow suspiró mientras veía al Nidoqueen irse, pero se congeló en cuanto sintió la mirada penetrante de Red detrás suyo. Sintió un escalofrío y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se había delatado solo.

.-

—Entonces era eso.

Yellow asintió. Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, el chico de sombrero sostenía su caña de pescar. Le había contado a Red toda la verdad (menos sobre su género, obviamente), él sólo se había quedado callado mientras Yellow relataba toda la historia de sus habilidades, el Viridian Mind, y de qué trataban, incluso de por qué el recelo para hablar de ello.

—Lamento no haberlo aclarado antes —se disculpó.

—No te disculpes, es normal —dijo el chico de cabello azabache con su tono monótono, mirando el lago.

Era algo personal y Red se lo respetaba, comprendía que había cosas que no se podían decir, secretos que debían mantenerse en secreto y aunque no le gustara del todo, debía comprender los sentimientos de Yellow. De todas formas, habría tiempo de sobra para que se conocieran y también habían cosas de las que Red estaba interesado que Yellow no se enterara.

—Gracias, Red-san —sonrió el chico de sombrero rubio, aliviado de que el campeón no se enojara con él.

—Esto no amerita un agradecimiento.

—Por todo, Red-san —explicó el chico de ojos verdes mirándole—. Por salvarme esta tarde y por preocuparte por mí —el campeón fingió ignorarlo, pero Yellow sabía que le había escuchado perfectamente—, y por cierto, me alegró mucho cuando me llamaste por mi nombre.

Red le miró de reojo. —Si eso es cierto, es muy fácil complacerte.

—Supongo que es verdad —rió el chico con nerviosismo; un Pokémon picó el anzuelo, Yellow tiró de éste—, pero es lo que sentí, de alguna manera, siento que somos más amigos que antes. —Comentó mientras luchaba contra el Pokémon— ¿Podrías seguir llamándome así?

Red observó al chico que había conseguido capturar otro Magikarp, cuando lo observó, sonrió, habló un poco con él y le liberó de nuevo en el lago, después bostezó y volvió a su lugar. Por lo que Yellow le había explicado, el Viridian Mind cansaba demasiado, por eso dormía casi siempre en cualquier lugar. Como en ese momento, se quedó dormido a su lado, acurrucado en el césped junto con Pika, que se acomodó a su lado para dormir también.

Suspiró. —Como digas, Yellow.

* * *

ACTUALIZACIÓN 28/10/15

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Una memoria nueva! ¡Totalmente nueva, sí señor (?)! Reemplazando una Memoria que al releerla no me gustó.  
A todos los que me leen... las disculpas nunca sobran con cada capítulo nuevo, así que me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, pero ya saben lo que pasa siempre, escuela e internet se las arreglan para hacerme la vida un problema -.-  
La verdad, esta Memoria la tenía hecha desde hace una semana, pero como no tenía internet, pues no podía publicarla.  
¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora sí voy a responder todas los reviews de las personas que comentaron en la Memoria anterior! ;w;  
Muchas gracias por leer, por apoyar el fic... por seguir aquí a pesar de que soy una tremenda lenta para actualizar. ¡Gracias a todos!

Por cierto, quería saber si les gustaría un pequeño "preguntas y respuestas" de los personajes de Memorias, sería algo rápido, podría hacerlo como Omake, claro que no reemplazaría una Memoria, lo publicaría con ella para darles algo por fin por el doble (yo me entiendo). ¡Si así les gustaría por favor dejen sus preguntas aquí! Ojo, no retos, porque aún no quiero entrar en modo troll (?) XD

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Nade91-** ¡Hola Nade! Claramente, Red es más amable con Yellow que con cualquier otra persona XD Y eso ya es mucho decir, ella debería sentirse agradecida (?). ¡Me alegra que te guste Leaf! Sentía que estaba haciéndola muy exagerada y sinsentido XD Green siempre paga los platos rotos que dejan los Tsukusama quién lo manda a meterse con ellos XD ¡Gracias por leer y apoyarme siempre! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Espero te haya gustado este capítulo de hoy!

 **Aaaaal-** Tienes razón Aaaal XD me alegra que me comprendas; aunque de todas formas, sin castigarme el internet se me va por su propia cuenta *llora* ¡Bueno! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el cap y gracias también por comentar~ ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Séptima Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Séptima Memoria** **  
 **Sentimientos románticos**  
 **—*—*—*—****

Misty Waterflower era una chica muy afortunada, no solamente por ser una líder de gimnasio de gran calibre a una edad tan temprana, ni por ser una de las mujeres más fuertes y bellas de todo Kanto (tercera, según un top 10 de la Poké-magazzine, la que encabezaba la lista era Sabrina seguida por Leaf), no, sino por contar con grandes amigos; pero eso no se lograba de la noche a la mañana ni tampoco esforzándose, Misty tenía los amigos que tenía por su personalidad.

Sí, Misty era de esas personas que llegabas a querer muy rápido, con sólo una charla o compartir la tarde, por eso mismo, Misty era posiblemente, la única amiga de Red. Sí, amiga, no como Sabrina o Lorelei, chicas que solamente llamaba solamente por asuntos de trabajo, Misty era de las personas que podía invitar a Red a comer o entrenar y el chico no le cerraría la puerta en la cara.

Eso era un gran hallazgo, quizá se debía a la compatibilidad que ambos tenían, viviendo por y para las batallas. Misty era feliz así, se enorgullecía de poder hablar tranquilamente con Red (aunque casi siempre solamente eran monólogos en los que el chico asentía o hacía uno que otro sonido para dar a entender que aún escuchaba), de no ser como esas absurdas fans que tenían que esconderse en arbustos y vivir día a día con las noticias de farándula que daban del campeón (segundo entre los hombres solteros más codiciados, después de Lance). Sí, ella estaba conforme con su relación con el campeón, no quería que nada cambiara… pero empezó a preocuparse cuando llegaron rumores a sus oídos.

Normalmente, Misty ignoraba todo rumor que involucrara a Red, porque, por lo general eran tremendamente ridículos, desde que era un fantasma hasta que era inmortal, pero ese rumor fue realmente curioso y empezaba a hacerse tremendamente famoso: Red tenía un amigo y ese amigo lo había vuelto _blando._

Misty de verdad no sabía cómo tomarse ese _"blando",_ pero sí había notado a Red diferente en las pocas reuniones que habían tenido, empezando con la más reciente, la de los hospitales, donde el campeón había sido alertadoramente amable con muchas personas, incluso le había dicho "gracias", luego, se le vio con un chico de sombrero de paja y no supo más porque Erika la arrastró a un café.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más la preocupaba era cómo se lo estaba tomando, porque debería estar feliz por Red, pero solamente encontraba duda dentro de sí, preocupación e incluso un poco de frustración.

 _—Estás celosa_ —canturreó Erika a través del Pokégear.

Misty frunció el ceño. —No lo estoy.

 _—Claro que sí_ —repuso la princesa de las flores con jocosidad—. _Es normal, hasta hace poco era las única chica además de la campeona de Sinnoh y Leaf Tsukusama con la que Red hablaba._

—Pero es un chico, Erika —negó Misty—. No estoy celosa, pero sí me preocupa que alguien pueda cambiar de esa forma a Red en tan poco tiempo.

 _—Celos._

—No seas payasa —regañó Misty cansada de ese tono de autosuficiencia que tenía Erika.

 _—Vamos, admítelo. Tú querías ser la que cambiara a Red_ —Misty estuvo por negar, pero Erika siguió hablando— _;_ _no te sientas mal, yo también estaría celosa si la persona que me gusta le presta más atención a otra persona cuando me sentía especial de alguna forma._

—No me gusta Red —dijo con tono cansino, se lo había repetido miles de veces a su amiga y ella aún no lo entendía.

Por contrario a la creencia popular, Misty no estaba enamorada de Red, era su amigo nada más, lo había conocido en sus inicios, lo había visto progresar, crecer, caer y luego volver a levantarse. Además de ser su amigo era su objeto de admiración, claro, sólo era eso, admiración.

 _—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas_ —Erika le restó importancia, Misty maldijo por lo bajo, a veces Erika podía parecerse demasiado a Leaf. _—Mira, si tanto te preocupa, ve a Kanto y busca a su amiguito de Viridian, tú verás si es buena o mala persona._

—De nada serviría —y tenía razón, si le convenía o no a Red, solamente podía decidirlo él.

 _—Pero te dejaría con la mente tranquila, matarás la curiosidad e incluso podrías desmentir el rumor, ya sabes, nunca se sabe si es verdad hasta que se ve con los propios ojos._

Misty decidió cortar la conversación, se recostó en la cama cansada de escuchar a Erika metiéndole cosas en la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía llamándola cuando tenía un problema si luego ella lo divulgaría como un chisme nuevo… no, Erika no era así, al menos no con ella, ella sabía darle buenos consejos quisiera admitirlo o no.

Rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella no estaba enamorada de Red y definitivamente no estaba celosa del nuevo amigo de éste, además, Red era suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse por sí solo y si no, estaban Leaf y Green, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

.-

Misty refunfuñó de nuevo mientras se levantaba del suelo, la razón de su caída: una raíz. Finalmente, había cedido y ahora estaba en bosque Viridian en búsqueda del dichoso amigo nuevo de Red, se suponía que era una guardabosque, de esos que Lance se había encargado de contratar antes de sus vacaciones, pero el chico no aparecía por ningún lado y ella, terminó perdiéndose como todos los otros entrenadores y caza-bichos.

—¡Oye tú! —Dijo un chico de pantalones cortos— ¡Te reto a una batalla…!

—Starmie —Misty sin prestarle atención sacó a su Pokémon mientras se limpiaba la tierra de sus shorts. El Pokémon de Misty salió disparado en contra del Rattata del muchacho mientras recuperaba su sentido de la orientación. —Oye, disculpa —dijo ella mirando al chico después de darse por vencida, él metía a su Rattata que estaba ahora debilitado— ¿sabes dónde está el guardabosque?

—No —respondió algo rencoroso, tanto por haber perdido la batalla como su orgullo—, días como estos no trabaja sino hasta más tarde, debe estar en su descanso.

—¡Oh! —Misty sonrió mientras se acercaba a él— ¿Y dónde toma esos descansos?

—En el lago de por allá —dijo señalando el camino con la cabeza, Misty le agradeció con una sonrisa y el chico bufó molesto, ahora tendría que ir al Centro Pokémon.

Misty guardó a Starmie en su Pokéball y se dedicó a seguir el camino que le habían indicado, si se fijaba, en el suelo había como un pequeño sendero hecho de tanto andar por ahí, que le ayudaba a no perderse. Una vez llegó, se encontró con el mismo sombrero de paja que había visto en la reunión con la campeona de Sinnoh, ese era el chico. Se acercó para saludar, pero con sólo dar un paso, se ocultó inmediatamente detrás de un árbol.

Red estaba ahí y había volteado a ver.

—¿Ocurre algo, Red-san? —Preguntó Yellow curioso. Red negó con la cabeza y volvió a ver al frente de nuevo, agarrando bien la caña— Entonces, ¿qué me decías sobre tu entrenamiento?

—Aburrido —respondió con sencillez.

—¿Ah? ¡Red-san! Me dijiste que me ibas a explicar cómo entrenabas —se quejó Yellow.

Misty mientras, trataba que su respiración no fuese muy audible y agradeció en ese momento haberse caído tantas veces, pues ahora olía a tierra y Pika no parecía detectarla. Encontrarse con Red definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, no podía explicarle qué hacía en el bosque sin sonar como una chica controladora ni tampoco como una tonta; se pasó una mano por el cabello, definitivamente había sido una terrible idea ir, debería haberse quedado en ciudad Celeste como había pensado desde in principio.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las batallas —respondió Red finalmente con aburrimiento.

—Bueno… sí —asintió con algo de timidez mientras sonreía avergonzado—, pero tú eres muy bueno en eso y te gusta…, me gustaría poder compartir algo que te gusta a ti también, Red-san, solamente hacemos cosas que me gustan.

Red miró a Yellow por un momento, antes de devolver su vista de nuevo al lago. —Mañana Green y yo vamos a entrenar, ven a las diez si quieres ver.

—No tengo reloj… —dijo Yellow con vergüenza. El campeón rodó los ojos mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, al final, le entregó un Poké-reloj. —Gracias, Red-san —sonrió el chico— estaré allí.

Misty estaba de piedra, estaba segura que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Red decir tantas palabras y de una forma tan… suave a alguna persona. No supo por qué, se llevó una mano al pecho confirmando que éste le estaba doliendo y no de forma física, se mordió el labio inferior. Lo mejor, era retirarse, y eso estuvo por hacer, hasta que se tropezó de nuevo, esta vez con una roca.

—Ay… —se quejó, pues esa vez sí se había hecho daño.

—¿Estás bien?

Misty se sorprendió al ver de repente a Yellow justo frente suyo, inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a Red, pero no lo encontró, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado detrás del árbol escondida? Parecía que el sol iba a ocultarse ya. Se levantó automáticamente.

—S-sí, gracias por preguntar —dijo en un susurro mientras buscaba retirarse, pero apenas dio un paso perdió el equilibrio, se había torcido el tobillo.

—¡Woah! —Yellow la atrapó antes de que cayera de nuevo— No creo que estés muy bien —dijo Yellow sonriendo un poco—, vamos, te ayudaré.

—No es necesario —negó Misty haciendo el ademán de separarse de Yellow, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio cómo éste le miraba con incredulidad.

—No creo que estés en muy buenas condiciones para caminar, se va a oscurecer y además, es mi trabajo —le sonrió—, permíteme al menos curar tu herida.

Misty no respondió nada, dándole luz verde a Yellow para llevarla hasta su casa, la pelirroja se cuestionaba cuán mal le podía ir en sólo ese día.

.-

—Entonces… ¿eres amiga de Red-san? —Preguntó Yellow curioso mientras le entregaba a Misty una taza de chocolate, el tobillo de la líder de gimnasio estaba vendado y ahora se dedicaban a tener una amena charla mientras uno de sus sirvientes venía en su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te vi en la reunión de líderes de aquella vez —respondió el rubio sonriente.

Misty bajó la mirada avergonzada. —Sí, podría decirse que soy algo así como una amiga… —levantó al mirada y se encontró con Yellow mirándole fijamente, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida— ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh… nada —negó el chico rascándose la nuca—, sólo estaba pensando que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Ella se sonrojó ante el alago, nadie se había fijado en el color de sus ojos ni le habían halagado por ello de una forma tan amable. —Gracias… —se acomodó un mechón detrás de su cabeza y tomó un poco de chocolate— y… disculpa si soy algo indiscreta, pero… ¿cómo conociste a Red?

Ya que estaba allí, debía al menos hacer lo que había ido a hacer en primer lugar.

—Oh, nos conocemos hace poco, en realidad —sonrió mientras tomaba chocolate—. Fue en el bosque, lo primero que pensé es que era extraño y misterioso… lo segundo es que era muy grosero.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Misty inmediatamente, Yellow le observó sorprendido—, puede que sea algo frívolo… asocial… puede que no hable demasiado y que sea un poco arrogante a veces, pero, de verdad, es buena persona él…

—Sabe escuchar —continuó por ella sonriendo nuevamente— hasta el final.

—Y… y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar…

—Y si no te ignora —asintió el rubio con gracia.

Misty le miró perpleja y entonces, por primera vez en el día, rió. La charla de ambos se extendió, hablando de Red, de sus costumbres, de los momentos vividos, incluso, la vida de cada uno, en ciudad Celeste, en Johto. Misty se sorprendió por la gran afinidad que tenía con Yellow y también las muchas facetas que ella conocía de Red.

—La verdad, Red-san sí es algo grosero —dijo Yellow mirando su chocolate, hablando más para él que para ella—, pero quizá, eso es lo que me agrada tanto de él, siempre que dice algo malo o actúa de forma frívola, cuando se corrige a sí mismo resulta inspirador y en cierta forma… adorable —rió— es decir, no es que me guste regañar a Red-san, pero cada que lo corrijo y sé que me escucha, me siento… feliz, en cierto modo, pero que eso sólo quede entre nosotras dos, ¿vale?

Yellow le miró sonriente, Misty sólo se dedicaba a escucharlo en silencio mientras sonreía amablemente, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo. —Dijiste… ¿nosotras?

—¿Eh? ¿E-eso dije? —Preguntó tartamudeando nervioso— Ja, ja… e-es que… tengo esa mala costumbre de hablar en forma femenina, ya sabes, dándole prioridad a las mujer por el caballerismo y… eso…

Yellow se tapó el rostro avergonzado, mientras que Misty soltó una carcajada, Yellow definitivamente era uno en un millón.

—Yo la verdad… no conozco todas esas facetas de Red —admitió la pelirroja dejando de reír de a poco, sin desanimarse, pues sonreía con fortaleza—. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años y aun así, no he podido verlo sonreír demasiado, tampoco lo he escuchado hablar mucho y… menos le he corregido alguna vez una mala costumbre, pero me gusta llamarme a mí misma su amiga porque él es mi amigo —jugó un poco con sus pies mirando al techo, Yellow no decía nada, solamente le escuchaba con seriedad en su rostro—, y quiero pensar que… él puede confiar en mí y yo puedo confiar en él… pero ahora… me siento un poco celosa —admitió por fin suspirando con tristeza, sin dejar de sonreír—, porque me di cuenta que quizá… no soy la amiga que creí que era para él.

No añadió nada más, no dijo nada sobre sentimientos románticos ni de sus celos dirigidos al rubio, no quería agregar nada más, porque se sentía demasiado imprudente y tonta hablando de aquello, pero así se sentía realmente, carraspeó un poco y miró a Yellow, él le miraba con ojos húmedos. Misty le miró confundida y él parpadeó varias veces para evitar que le salieran lágrimas.

—Lo siento… es que fue… muy emotivo —se limpió los ojos y después de unos minutos, se recompuso. —Red-san es muy afortunado por tener una amiga como tú.

Misty sonrió enternecida. —¿Eso crees?

El chico asintió. —Definitivamente.

.-

Cuando Misty llegó a casa, eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, estaba agotada y se echó a la cama sin quitarse la ropa que había llevado aquel día, se quedó mirando el techo por algunos minutos mientras le daba sueño. Definitivamente, Yellow era un chico asombroso, incluso, se llegó a preguntar cómo Red pudo haber conseguido a alguien tan amable por amigo.

Su Pokégear sonó.

—Misty al habla —contestó.

 _—Y bien, ¿cómo te fue hoy?_ —Preguntó Erika al otro lado de la línea, interesada.

Misty le causó gracia imaginársela en cama, limándose las uñas en alguna pijamada con sus pupilas mientras le marcaba. —Estuvo bien.

 _—¿Qué tal es el chico?_

La pelirroja se tomó un momento para contestar, sonriendo para sí misma mientras recordaba al amable chico rubio.

—Asombroso, creo que es de tu tipo —comentó con gracia.

Al fondo se escucharon unos gritillos emocionados y algo caer, Erika habló sorprendida. _—¡¿En serio?! ¿Me lo vas a presentar?_

—No —respondió la chica riéndose de su amiga, Erika se quejó al otro lado de la línea entre las risas de su amiga y sus compañeras.

Misty había conocido un nuevo _amigo._

.-

Al día siguiente estaban Yellow y Red frente a las puertas del gimnasio de ciudad Verde, que por supuesto, estaban cerradas con el típico cartel de todos los días de "el líder de gimnasio no se encuentra". Al parecer, Green se había tomado otra de sus famosas vacaciones.

Red sacó a Charizard y Yellow le tomó inmediatamente de la camisa buscando retenerlo. —¡Red-san! ¡No vayas a cometer homicidio!

Y el campeón suspiró, el rubio siempre arruinaba sus planes. Yellow le soltó y guardó a Charizard nuevamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió hasta el bosque. —Vamos a pescar.

El rubio solamente lo miró un momento mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

—Red-san… ¿quién es Misty? —Preguntó curioso, deseando escuchar de la boca del entrenador la respuesta.

Él no se lo meditó demasiado. —Una amiga —le miró—, ¿por qué preguntas?

Yellow sonrió y miró al frente. —Por nada.

Red frunció el ceño inconforme con la respuesta, pero no insistiría demasiado, solamente siguió caminando al lado de Yellow, planeando descontarle el sueldo a Green.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! De vuelta con la entrega de Memorias (no dice nada sobre Red ni Hibiki, ni Yuuki, solamente se escabuye por ahí), ¡espero les haya gustado esta Memoria! Me hace realmente feliz que les guste tanto este fic, y como muchos no comentaron acerca del Omake, lo haré a nombre de Zard XD_

 _Este Omake saldrá tan pronto como me dejen sus preguntas aquí (si no hay preguntas, no hay Omake porque... bueno, no habría material de trabajo (?)), ¡así que la modalidad será la siguiente!: Por favor, déjenme aquí preguntas que le quieren hacer a los **personajes** , ojo, **no a mí** , solamente a los personajes, solamente para los de Kanto. Prometo que serán bien respondidos, no teman por preguntar cualquier cosa, me las ingeniaré para no hacer mucho spoiler XDD_

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos leemos!~_

* * *

 _ **Nade91:** ¡Hola Nade! Me alegro de saludarte como siempre ;w;_  
 _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y descuida, el cabello de nuestra adorable Yellow está creciendo (la necesito peli larga para Karakuri), ¡claro que pondré más de Leaf y Green próximamente!_

 _ **Aaaaal:** ¡Hola Aaaal! Me alegra ver tu comentario de siempre~ Descuida, a Yellow le crece el cabello y esta vez no se lo corta :D ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto Memorias! Y espero que las próximas te gusten también, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y por leer también. ¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Octava Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a RougeElephant por permitirme usar el nombre de Aria de su fic **"mi primer amigo"** , les recomiendo pasar a leer sus fics, son realmente preciosos. También, este capítulo va dedicado a ZardX, pues Zard me pidió que Lapras se llame Aria, sin ella no habría salido esta Memoria. ¡Gracias Zard! ¡Y gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

 **Octava Memoria  
Aria  
—*—*—*—**

Era sorprendente la capacidad de convencimiento de Yellow, no cualquiera conseguía que Red pasara una de sus valiosas noches de sueño a la intemperie mirando estrellas. El chico rubio había invitado a su buen amigo a un show de estrellas, había llevado algunos aperitivos y Red se había encargado de encender una fogata y traer dos sacos de dormir que utilizaba seguido en sus viajes. Ambos estaban recostados en el césped al lado del lago observando el cielo con tranquilidad, Red parecía adormecido y Yellow lucía una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Cómo será ver las estrellas de cerca? —Preguntó de la nada.

—Doloroso. Son rocas enormes llenas de aire caliente, te rostizarías si no te quedas ciego primero —respondió Red con cruda sinceridad.

—No seas tan frío —le reprimió el chico sin perder su buen humor—. ¿Sabes? A pesar de estar en lugares diferentes, se ve el mismo cielo, desde aquí puedo ver a Aria. —Red le miró inquisitivamente, Yellow sólo sonrió— Aria es una estrella que solía ver desde casa, en Johto, era la que más brillaba de todas y la que estaba más apartada. Aquí la puedo distinguir muy bien, aunque ahora no está tan sola.

—¿Le diste nombre a una estrella? —Preguntó Red.

—Bueno, sí, como se le da a los Pokémon —se excusó sintiéndose un poco ridículo—. Aunque tú sólo le diste un nombre a Pika —comentó acariciando al Pikachu que estaba acurrucado a su lado.

—Es una roca, es ridículo ponerle un nombre a algo que no vive —declaró el campeón sin entender todavía las razones de su amigo.

Ese comentario, por alguna razón desconocida enojó a Yellow, que se levantó y le miró seriamente. —Las estrellas pueden estar vivas.

—Son rocas, minerales, Yellow. No viven. Aunque si quieres darle un nombre a un cuerpo celeste inerte que está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, no soy quién para juzgarte.

Red podía ser demasiado sincero cuando lo deseaba y mordaz, no siempre (sólo a menudo) lo hacía con intenciones de herir, pero ya era tan natural en él que podía ser cruel con sus palabras casi siempre. Yellow en cierta forma lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar sentirlo tan personal, sentía como si Red estuviese burlándose de lo que acababa de contarle. Eso definitivamente lo enojó.

—Red-san… ¡eres un tonto! —Gritó furioso mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a su casa corriendo.

Red no se inmutó demasiado, simplemente se levantó y observó cómo Yellow se iba corriendo, dejándolo solamente con la compañía de Pika en el lago. Se rascó la nuca un poco antes de suspirar aburrido.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

Pika le miró reprobatoriamente y se limitó a decir: —Pika pi.

Muchas veces había escuchado ese tono del Pikachu durante el inicio de su viaje, diciendo las mismas palabras que le quedaban claras como el agua: idiota.

.-

Yellow no era alguien caprichoso, tampoco le gustaba armar drama y tenía un nivel de tolerancia bastante alto, pero cuando se involucraba algo que era demasiado importante para él en un insulto o de manera negativa, no hacía más que estallar. Por eso cuando conoció a Red le disgustó tanto, siendo los modales y la cortesía tan importantes para él. Por eso cuando habló mal de Aria (o mejor dicho, de una forma tan insensible) se enojó tanto que no pudo hacer nada más que salir corriendo del lugar.

Aria no era solamente una estrella, era la estrella de su madre. Sólo recordaba pocas cosas de sus padres, con los años había empezado a olvidar el rostro de ambos, sus voces y finalmente, los momentos que pasaban, pero había pequeñas cosas que se mantenían frescas en la cabeza del muchacho. Un cumpleaños, una Navidad, un festival y alguna que otra salida al bosque; entre esas salidas se hallaba una noche bajo las estrellas, antes de la despedida definitiva de sus padres, donde su madre se despidió prometiéndole volver.

 _«—Aunque estemos en lugares separados, estamos contentados por el mismo cielo, Yellow —había dicho señalando las estrellas—, cada estrella es una persona viva o un mundo diferente, mientras ellas brillen, puedes estar segura que volveremos por ti. Aquella de allá, es Aria, la estrella guía de los Rangers. Ella nos guiará hasta ti.»_

Recordaba esas palabras perfectamente y el sentimiento de alivio que las acompañaron. Era normal su disgusto, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese terriblemente fatal por haber dejado a Red sólo la noche anterior.

—Debe estar furioso —susurró recostándose en la mesa del desayuno, donde Wilton leía apaciblemente el periódico.

—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó el pescador a su sobrino al verlo tan deprimido.

—De Red —respondió suspirando mientras se sentaba correctamente y comía un poco de su desayuno, pero su humor no era el mejor, ni siquiera el cereal podía endulzarle el paladar— anoche discutimos… y fue por mi culpa.

—Bueno… —Wilton pensó un momento, Yellow normalmente no tenía problemas con nadie y si los tenía no se los comentaba a él, los resolvía sólo. Esa vez era una excepción grandísima que el hombre no podía desperdiciar— puedes disculparte.

Era un consejo obvio y algo tonto, pero Yellow no era de los que despreciaban la ayuda.

—Pero Red vive en pueblo Paleta —dijo inseguro.

—Puedes tomar a Doody —dijo Wilton sonriéndole—, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para poder salir tú sola de viaje, ¿no? Incluso si es sólo una ruta.

Yellow le sonrió agradecido a su tío, también algo avergonzado, hacía ya rato que no escuchaba a alguien referirse de _él_ como un _ella._ Al menos ese problema estaba resuelto, lo siguiente era ver con qué palabras podría disculparse y cómo tomaría valor para cruzar la Ruta 1.

.-

—Es que eres tan insensible que es normal que todo el mundo se enoje contigo —puntualizó Leaf, con la misma cruel sinceridad que él tenía.

Red de verdad no comprendía por qué todo el mundo era tan complicado y en especial Yellow, si tan disgustado estaba por un comentario que había hecho lo más natural es que se lo hubiese dicho o sino, que lo hubiese golpeado corrigiéndolo. Pero es que Yellow era un chico tan extraño que había preferido salir corriendo mientras lo llamaba "tonto". En verdad, empezaba a cuestionarse sobre la edad de su amigo.

Ahora era claro que tenía que disculparse, si fuese con cualquier otra persona (como Leaf o Green, por ejemplo), simplemente lo dejaría pasar, las disculpas sobraban con él en cuanto a personas molestas se trataban. Pero con Yellow era muy diferente, discutir con Yellow y discutir con Green tenía un mundo de diferencia.

Debía disculparse e iba a hacerlo, pero el problema era el cómo.

¡Yellow era condenadamente difícil! No era un chico normal, eso Red ya lo sabía, pero era tan extraño que estaba seguro que era más sencillo encontrar a un Arceus Shiny en la Ruta 1 que alguien igual al rubio. Yellow era tan difícil que estaba seguro que tenía cuatro formas diferentes de disculparse y si se disculpaba de la forma equivocada se iba a enojar de nuevo.

Miró a Pika. Claro, para el Pikachu el chico no era tan complicado, solamente su entrenador era un idiota asocial.

Pero ignorante de los pensamientos del Pikachu, pudo imaginarse una forma de disculparse, una que traía por sellado que Yellow estaría tan complacido que terminaría siendo él el que se disculpara (cosa que no dudaba, Yellow tenía un corazón de algodón).

—Vamos, Pika —llamó al Pikachu mientras salía de la casa, dejando sola a Leaf que veía la televisión aburrida. Una vez fuera, sacó a Charizard y se subió a él, Pika se acomodó en la cabeza del Pokémon volador—. A pueblo Lavanda.

.-

—¡Nosotros podemos! —Exclamó Yellow parado firmemente frente a la pequeña línea que separaba ciudad Verde de la Ruta 1— O mejor volvemos mañana, quizá debería esperar… ¡no! Tiene que ser hoy.

Doody era el Doduo de Wilton, llevaba un buen tiempo con él y le ayudaba cuando patrullaba el bosque, el nombre lo había elegido Yellow y a sí mismo, el Pokémon tomaba al rubio por su entrenador, le quería como tal, por eso no lucía tan avergonzado como estaba al estar en mitad de calle de una enorme ciudad viendo cómo su entrenador se decidía entre salir o no de la ciudad.

—Oye niño, ¿puedo saber por qué estás armando tanto alboroto?

Yellow se quedó paralizado en su lugar, se giró inmediatamente preparado para disculparse avergonzado y luego volver a casa, pero se detuvo al ver a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que le era muy familiar.

—Lo siento… ¿no es usted…?

Green se fijó bien en el rostro del chico y pareció suavizar un poco su mirada, es más, se acercó a él curioso. —¿No eres tú ese chico que le trajo el almuerzo a Red? Cómo te llamabas… Hmm… ¿Viridian?

—Yellow —respondió el chico sonriendo tímidamente.

—¡Ah, sí! Hay muchos rumores sobre ti —comentó Green sonriendo con suficiencia, como si acabase de encontrar algo nuevo y entretenido— ¿no te gustaría pasar a mi gimnasio? Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, mientras hablaba le había rodeado con el brazo y lo empezaba a conducir hasta el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, Doody siguió a Yellow, quien sostenía sus riendas.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó confundido y sorprendido ante la declaración del líder del gimnasio.

—Así es, me gustaría confirmar algunos rumores.

—Eh… ¿rumores?

Aquello prometía ser muy divertido.

.-

Red había aterrizado en pueblo Lavanda, lugar tétrico al cual solamente podían ir algunas pocas personas y no perder los estribos por culpa de las muchas historias de terror que inspiraban el pueblo. A él en lo personal, hacía ya años que el pueblo dejaba de parecerle horrible, ahora simplemente era un lugar cualquiera al cuál podía acudir cuando desease asustar a alguien, por diversión y aburrimiento, principalmente.

Pero ese día no fue a visitar al señor Fuji, ni fue a aterrorizar a personas en la Torre Pokémon (cosa que le gustaba hacer seguido), sino que se fue directamente hasta una casa pequeña, no muy llamativa que tenía un letrero en frente.

Como siempre, entró como Pedro por su casa, si tocar ni avisar, simplemente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre bajo, de traje negro y gracioso porte.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy el inspector de Motes! ¿Quieres que evalúe los motes de tus Pokémon?

Red asintió limitándose a sacar a su equipo Pokémon frente al hombre, todos parecían emocionados con la idea, menos Charizard que prefirió quedarse atrás de todos, decidiendo que no quería un mote.

—Este es un Venusaur —empezó por el inicial tipo Planta—, su nombre será Saur.

—¿Saur? ¿No prefieres Hana[1]? —Preguntó el hombre haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Aquel nombre le parecía terriblemente simple.

—No. Es macho, sólo póngale el nombre —dijo el chico disgustado por tener que hablar demasiado.

—Hana le quedaría asombroso —trató de persuadir el inspector de motes, pero una mirada de Red bastó para convencerlo de limitarse a hacer su trabajo— ¡está bien, está bien! Saur será, pero insisto que Hana sería mejor.

Red rodó los ojos, aquello prometía ser más largo de lo que esperaba.

.-

—… y esa es la razón por la que estaba tratando te llegar a pueblo Paleta, pero… es la primera vez que salgo de la sección de Viridian —admitió Yellow con vergüenza.

Green acababa de escuchar toda la historia de Yellow mientras disfrutaba de un poco de café, había oído desde que conoció a Red hasta su situación actual y más de una vez necesitó dejar de tomar para evitar ahogarse de risa. Yellow era muy bueno relatando historias con detalles, además de que era muy sincero, aquello le agradaba a Green.

—Entonces quieres disculparte con ese egocéntrico —dijo Green al ver que el chico había terminado de relatar su historia. Yellow asintió y el castaño bufó—. Te daré un consejo Yellow: no le des jamás la razón a ese tonto.

Y aunque a Yellow no le gustaba cómo Green se refería de Red, con unas horas de charla se había acostumbrado, al parecer, así se trataban los amigos. —¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre tiene la razón —apuntó— y porque siempre tiene la razón cree que todo lo que hace está bien. Claramente fue un patán contigo y aunque fuese de ignorante no debe actuar así. Deja que él se disculpe.

—Pero… —Yellow lucía repentinamente preocupado y arrepentido— si aún no le enseño lo de disculparse…

Green parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Enseñarle?

.-

—Fat estará bien.

—No. Se llamará Lax.

El hombre pareció inconforme. —¿Piensa ponerle a todos sus Pokémon unas sílabas de su nombre real? ¡Pero sí eso no es ser creativo! ¡Fat será asombroso para este Snorlax!

Red se masajeó el puente de la nariz, debía tener paciencia y él no era muy paciente en cuanto de personas incompetentes y molestas se trataba.

—Se llama Lax.

El hombre suspiró resignado. —Como mande, ¿pero no está seguro de que...?

—No.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Pero no se enoje —exclamó el inspector mientras hacía su trabajo.

Sí Red no lo necesitara, la casa del hombre ya estaría hecha cenizas.

.-

Yellow no sabía cómo tomarse las carcajadas de Green, no se sentía tan indignado como debería no tampoco avergonzado, simplemente incrédulo ante la actitud del líder de gimnasio en cuanto le comentó cómo poco a poco estaba buscando _reformar_ a Red.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—¿Que qué es lo gracioso? —Preguntó Green calmándose un poco, para luego volver a estallar en risas— ¡Todo! ¡Un pequeño chico campesino está enseñándole a ese idiota lo que su madre no pudo!

—Oiga, eso fue ofensivo, Green-san —se quejó Yellow mostrándose un poco contrariado.

—Ay, lo siento —se disculpó limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado entre las burlas— y no tienes que hablarme tan formal, con Green a secas está bien —pero luego lo pensó bien— o puedes llamarme Green-sama.

—Oh, de acuerdo Green —asintió Yellow sonriendo inocentemente, para decepción de Green—, entonces… ¿podría acompañarme hasta pueblo Paleta? Me sentiría más seguro si alguien tan fuerte como usted me acompaña.

Green sonrió arrogantemente, Yellow inconscientemente había elevado el (ya muy inflado) ego de Green, pero no se quedó a reprochar de ello, después de unos minutos de sonrisas y unos cuantos _"ya sé que soy el más fuerte"_ se puso firme y respondió: —No.

La cara del rubio se descompuso a una de decepción. —¿Por qué?

—Porque debes esperar a que él se disculpe, además salió hoy y seguramente en su casa sólo la encontrarás a _ella_ —dijo pronunciando lo último con algo de molestia.

Yellow se mostró curioso, algo interesado y sobre todo, por alguna razón, incómodo. —¿Quién es _ella?_

Green miró firmemente a Yellow, antes de responder: —La chica más molestamente ruidosa de todo Kanto, una pesadilla, bipolar, con signos de yanderismo, irresponsable, odiosa…

—¿Eh?

—… es su hermana —simplificó Green suspirando— Leaf Tsukusama, la hermana de Red.

.-

—De acuerdo, ¿y cómo se llamará este? —Preguntó el inspector aburrido y sin la vitalidad del inicio— No, espere, déjeme adivinar: La… ¿o es mejor Pras?

Red frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo del anciano, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, porque ese era el paso importante de toda esa operación.

—Aria.

El inspector le miró enarcando una ceja, como si no hubiese oído bien. —¿Disculpe?

—Su nombre es Aria —dijo Red, disgustado por tener que repetir dos veces lo mismo.

El inspector estaba anonadado, había escuchado bien, entonces, una pequeña chispa sé encendió en sus ojos y terminó agarrando al campeón de los hombros. —¿En serio Aria? ¿Me lo jura? ¡¿Totalmente seguro?!

Red tenía varios límites y ese día había rebasado uno o dos, pero el contacto físico definitivamente era el que rebosaba la copa. Agarró al hombre del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a su rostro que se ensombreció. El inspector quedó a merced de los brillantes ojos color sangre.

—Un minuto para que haga su trabajo.

—P-pero si sabe que necesito cinco minutos como mínimo para...

—Ya van diez segundos.

Lo soltó con brusquedad y el inspector salió corriendo a cambiarle el nombre al Lapras que observaba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, Pika negó con la cabeza y los otros se limitaron a observar cómo el inspector de motes rompería su récord.

.-

Las cosas que Yellow escuchaba de Leaf no eran precisamente las mejores, si hubiese escuchado todo aquello de boca de Red, seguramente lo trataría de exagerado, pero era Green el que le narraba todas las _atrocidades_ que la chica hizo y seguía haciendo.

—… ¡tuve que pagar ochenta Pokédolares para pagar la puerta de entrada y otros noventa en guardas para los días en los que estuvo sin ser reparada! Todo por esa maldita mujer… —Tomó un sorbo de su café disgustado, Yellow rió sin saber exactamente qué hacer ante tales declaraciones— Esa mujer siempre ha sido problemática, antes y ahora, sólo que antes era menos escandalosa. —Se rascó la cabeza— Que molestia.

—Entonces… Leaf no fue siempre tan molesta —dedujo Yellow tratando de mostrarle a Green que estaba escuchando.

—No —admitió el chico—, no era tan molesta antes. Era más bien como Red. Pocas palabras, seria, orgullosa, estaba siempre dos pasos delante de nosotros, sin estafas, sin robos, sin mi cuenta bancaria vacía… —suspiró— eran buenos tiempos.

—Entonces… ¿por qué cambio tanto?

Green desvío la mirada incómodo, susurrando algo como _"¿qué se le va a hacer?"_ antes de mirar a Yellow con una expresión de cansancio y resignación. —Supongo que fue por mi culpa, yo la volví así de caprichosa y sé que dirás que entonces no debería quejarme… ¡¿pero cómo iba a saber yo que crearía a semejante monstruo?!

Yellow no juzgó a Green, solamente rió nervioso sudando una gota gorda. La conversación fue interrumpida repentinamente por un estruendo fuera del gimnasio, que parecía ser el brusco aterrizar de un Pokémon, un aterrizar que ambos chicos conocían muy bien.

—Ve con él, y recuerda, no te disculpes ¡será asombroso ver a Red Tsukusama disculparse! —Dijo al final con un toque de burla mientras se reía.

Yellow no contestó, solamente se escabulló silenciosamente fuera de la oficina de Green y fuera del gimnasio también, encontrándose con Red que recién guardaba a Charizard.

—¡Red-san! Yo…

Red levantó una mano indicándole que hiciera silencio y esperara. Sacó entonces a sus Pokémon, todos menos a Blastoise y Charizard a los que no les cambió el nombre, Charizard porque no quería y Blastoise porque quería llamarse Blasty y eso definitivamente no iba a pasar.

—Saur —dijo, Venusaur gruñó alegremente, sorprendiendo a Yellow, ¿les había puesto motes?— Lax —el Snorlax bostezó— Pika —aquel lo había dicho como si se hubiese visto forzado a hacerlo, y claro que había sido obligado, Pikachu a pesar de tener ya su mote había exigido una presentación como los otros. Yellow sonrió ante eso— y Aria.

La sonrisa de Yellow se borró al escuchar el nombre, miró al Lapras que le sonreía amablemente. Miró a Red incrédulo, buscando algún signo de que aquello fuese una broma, pero el campeón le miraba tranquilo y serio, como siempre. Red había llamado a su Lapras como su estrella.

Retuvo las lágrimas, no era de hombres ser tan sentimentales, pero sí lo abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo.

—Gracias, Red-san —susurró— y perdón por haberme enojado contigo.

Red se limitó a observarlo fijamente y después, resignado, le devolvió la muestra de afecto acariciándole en la cabeza como si de un Pikachu se tratara. —Discúlpame a mí.

Yellow se separó riendo. —Bueno, ¿quieres ver las estrellas esta noche? Prepararé sándwiches.

—Por mí está bien.

Red guardó a sus Pokémon en las Pokéballs y se retiraron juntos a bosque Viridian, donde pasarían el resto del día y parte de la noche en amenas charlas y una que otra pequeña discusión

.-

Green observaba toda la escena por una de las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad, con los brazos cruzados, mirada meditabunda y algo contrariado. Eso había sido muy amable de parte de Red, demasiado como para dejarlo tranquilo.

—Yellow definitivamente es el chico más raro que he conocido en toda mi vida —se dijo a sí mismo— ¿cuántos años tendrá?

Porque muchas acciones del rubio eran tan extrañas que no lo hacían parecer un chico común, y el hecho de que pudiese con la actitud de Red lo volvía un alíen, algo más extraño que los mismísimos Pokémon. Suspiró. Tendría que vigilar al chico.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cartera…? —Se tocó los bolsillos, encontrando únicamente una nota.

 _«Querido Greeny, me fui a Johto de compras, te devolveré tu cartera por correo mañana. Muchos besos, Leaf.»_

Aquella nota era símbolo de que la castaña había estado aburrida mucho tiempo. Arrugó la nota y la lanzó a la basura con ira.

—¡Maldita mujer ruidosa!

* * *

 _[1] Hana. Nombre femenino japonés que significa flor._

* * *

 ** _Notas finales de capítulo:_** _¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado la Memoria :D  
_

 _¡Green por fin conoce a Yellow! Y se dan los primeros pasos par que Yellow conozca a Leaf (que será un total caos, los que hayan leído el antiguo Memorias sabrán por qué). Por cierto, habrán visto el Omake, o el intento del Omake (XD), parece que les gustó (a los tres que comentaron, por cierto, Gracias **Mic, Caco y prietar**!), así que me gustaría saber si los demás también tienen cosas que preguntar a los protagonistas :D si quieren pueden retar y demás. ¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo Memorias y me comentan! Sus comentarios me dan motivación para continuar, ¡gracias a todos!_

 _Nos leemos en la próxima Memoria, ¡gracias por todo!_

* * *

 ** _xXKushinaXx:_** _¡Hola Kushina! Hace tiempo no hablabamos XD Me alegra que Memorias te gusten y emocionen tanto, te aseguro que será épico cuando se entere de la verdad *guiño, guiño* ¡Nos leemos! ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 ** _Aaaaal:_** _¡Hola Aaaal! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Descuida, a mí me pasó igual con Pokéspe, antes de saber que era un chico se volvió mi amor platónico D': De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, por comentar, por leer, por todo. ¡Nos leemos, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta Memoria!~_


	9. Novena Memoria

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia._

* * *

 _Drake Aono es un OC perteneciente a Zable-Z. Gracias por recomendarlo para la Memoria y el Salseo._

* * *

 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! Sí, en este capítulo las notas serán al inicio, ¿por qué? …Pues porque me debo disculpar antes de que lean._

 _¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! He tenido batantes problemas de inspiración y tiempo (en especial tiempo), como verán, estoy de loca subiendo fics de cualquier cosa que quiero, metiéndome en retos en los que nadie me ha llamado y… digamos que sólo me queda pedir perdón por la tardanza, quería decirles que acepto cualquier tomate y…_

 _Ok no xD_

 _Lo de la disculpa sí, pero quería decirles que no he abandonado nada, ninguno de mis fics, solamente que actualizo cada que el tiempo y la inspiración me dejan, y por tiempo me refiero a escuela y por inspiración me refiero a… bueno, si, la inspiración._

 _Si se dan cuenta, estoy actualizando bastante tarde, porque literalmente el tiempo que tengo sólo me permite hacer estas actualizaciones de noche (y en el celular, así que con anticipación me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico, m_ _computadora murió)._

 _Espero disfruten de la memoria y trataré de venir más seguido con Memorias, ¡muchas gracias por leer a los que aún siguen aquí después de tantos años!_

 _Por cierto… muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, debo disculparme esta vez de nuevo por no poder responder nada, estoy desde el celular y es bastante incómodo hacerlo desde aquí, además, los que reciben respuesta sabrán que me gusta extenderme con los mensajes xD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos, leo cada review y me hacen muy feliz y me llenan de determinación (introduciendo a Undertale incluso en mi fic de Pokémon) para continuar escribiéndolo._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Novena Memoria**

 **Celos**

 **—*—*—*—**

Red tenía cosas que le gustaban (muy pocas cosas), cosas que le desagradaban (muchas, a decir verdad) y cosas que no conocía. Tras tantos viajes y experiencias el círculo de las cosas que Red no conocía de iba cerrando más y más, quedando un número limitado de éstas, pero entre las cosas que Red definitivamente no conocía para nada eran los celos.

Jamás en su vida el campeón había experimentado la sensación de querer algo de otro, de enojarse por no obtener ese algo. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño, cuando Hanako le prestaba más atención a Leaf o cuando Green le quitaba algún juguete. Nunca sintió celos y de verdad él nunca esperó sentirlos, pero como bien se sabe, últimamente estaba haciendo y sintiendo cosas que jamás habría hecho o sentido por culpa de Yellow.

Tenía que empezar a pensar si ese chico le estaba haciendo un bien o un mal.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Un día de verano, un caluroso día de verano en el que había decidido darle una pequeña visita a Misty, últimamente no la había visto y aunque entre sus prioridades no estuviera un viaje a ciudad Celeste, pasar a entrenar un poco con la líder especialista en tipo agua no sonaba nada mal, cuando se lo planteó a Yellow el chico pareció emocionado y muy alegre, por alguna extraña razón le pidió que le mandara saludos a la chica.

—¡Nos vemos en tres días entonces! —Dijo el rubio sonriendo, aunque a la vez lucía algo triste por verlo marchar.

—Te llamaré —informó Red de forma desinteresada metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

Yellow agradeció el gesto con una bonita sonrisa. —Estaré pendiente, ¡suerte en su viaje! —Exclamó despidiéndose tanto de él como de Pika.

Lo siguiente fue irse al gimnasio de ciudad Verde, donde Green le esperaba con información exacta sobre qué le pasaría a su salario donde se fuera de viaje sin permiso… otra vez. Se le había hecho una costumbre al joven ir de aquí para allá abandonando su puesto como líder dejando el gimnasio cerrado, lamentablemente, era el entrenador más fuerte de Kanto después de él y el único que podía llevar el trabajo del líder más difícil de derrotar.

Por otro lado estaba Leaf… y ella NO iba a ser líder de gimnasio. Sencillamente no.

—…y tendrás que vivir con tu abuelo de nuevo —terminó de explicar Red tranquilamente.

—Todo esto suena a amenaza —se quejó Green cruzado de brazos— ¡que sí, no me moveré del gimnasio!

—Y por último… cuida de Yellow.

Green miró a Red con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. —Vaya, vaya, a alguien le preocupa mucho su amiguito. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlesca ante la mirada asesina de Red— Lo siento mucho, pero estaré ocupado así que no podré entretener a tu querida mascota. Después de todo, _no me puedo ir del gimnasio,_ ¿no?

Y ahí estaba el Green maldito de siempre, ese que sacaba lo peor de sí y que lograba irritar a Red, siempre en cierta medida. El mismo Green que había sido el _sensei_ del monstruo conocido hoy en día como Leaf Tsukusama. Y justo antes de poder blasfemar otra amenaza, alguien entró por la puerta del gimnasio.

Aquel muchacho no parecía ser un retador, empezando porque lucía una alegre sonrisa (que definitivamente significaba que no había tenido que viajar por todo Kanto bajo ese abrasador sol de verano) y vestía el uniforme de los rangers. El chico era acompañado por un Typlosion, caminaba de forma jovial y por alguna extraña razón, Red tuvo la sensación de haber visto ese aura de confianza y alegría estúpidamente optimista en alguna parte [1].

—Oh, eres tú —dijo Green con naturalidad abandonando su gesto burlesco luciendo profesional en menos de un segundo—. Ya te estabas tardando.

—Lo siento, había mucha gente en la tienda —se excusó el joven riendo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca.

—Déjenme los presento, Red, Drake Aono, Ranger especialista en rescates y Drake, este es Red Tsukusama…

—Campeón de Kanto y el chico que desinstaló al equipo Rocket, ¡he oído hablar mucho sobre usted! —Sonrió el muchacho— Es un placer.

—Igualmente —saludó Red por cortesía mirando de nuevo a Green, ignorando de repente la presencia del invitado—. Cuidarás de Yellow.

—Pf, no es normal de ti preocuparte tanto por alguien —se burló de nuevo el oji-verde— parece tu novia —una mirada muerta le impidió reír— ¡era una broma! Por Arceus, no te lo tomes todo tan apecho.

—Eh… disculpen —interrumpió Drake, ambos amigos voltearon a verlo, él lucía interesado en la charla— ¿dijeron "Yellow"? ¿No hablarán de Yellow of Viridian Grove?

—Sí —asintió Green, Red pareció desconfiar del joven Ranger, al igual que Pika que empezaba a soltar chispas de sus mejillas, por lo que el líder de gimnasio se apresuró a preguntar: —¿Le conoces?

—Bueno, es de las pocas personas que poseen el maravilloso Viridian Mind, ¡todos los portadores de ese poder son famosos entre los rangers! —Parecía emocionado, pero de repente cambio a una mirada tranquila— Además, estaba buscándole.

—Pues suena perfecto —opinó Green sonriente—, Red quería alguien para cuidar a Yellow, he aquí alguien que distraerá a tu amiguito.

Aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a Red, cosa que no entendió del todo, incluso tenía planeado negar la ayuda del ranger cuando de repente éste exclamó confundido.

—¿Amiguito?

—Es como la nueva mascota de Red —explicó Green con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios—, un chico que consiguió lo que nadie pudo: domar a esta bes… ¡Ugh! —Se quejó cuando sintió el pisotón del campeón, no hizo nada más que quejarse, porque en elfondo sabía que él se lo había buscado.

Pero parecía que a Drake la historia no le terminaba de cuadrar. —Chico… ¿hablamos de la misma persona?

Y entonces Green y Red se sintieron tan despistados como él.

.-

Yellow había decidido que si iba a pasar tres días sin Red no iba a aburrirse en ningún momento, la verdad es que al inicio se deprimió un poco al saber que iba a pasar tres largos días sin su amigo, pero al saber que iba a visitar a la chica pelirroja que tan bien le había caído su humor había mejorado un poco, aunque eso no evitaba que siguiera un poco contrariado por la idea de estar algunos días sólo… afortunadamente tenía un montón de trabajo y todo un bosque para pasar el tiempo. Wilton parecía haberlo comprendido, así que aceptando los consejos de su sobrino, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones.

—Muy bien Doody, ¡a trabajar! —Exclamó sonriendo animado, terminaría el trabajo de ese día y continuaría con esa marcha los días siguientes.

O eso había esperado hacer, hasta que abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos rostros conocidos y uno del cual solamente identificó el uniforme.

—Red-san… Green… hola —sonrió nervioso, tratando de que no se notara demasiado, el chico que acompañaba a sus dos amigos era nada más y nada menos que un ranger.

Por Arceus, que todos los rangers _la conocían._

—Vaya, esta casa se adapta bastante bien a ti Yellow —comentó Green con algo de sorna, ganándose una mala mirada de Red—. Bueno Drake, este es el Yellow del que hablábamos. ¿Es o no la misma persona?

—¿D-Drake? —Preguntó Yellow ganándose una mirada interrogativa de parte del campeón, él no acostumbraba a tartamudear y eso claramente le llamó la atención, pero había reconocido el nombre del muchacho en una de las cartas de sus padres, eso no auguraba nada bueno— Ejem… ¿Drake Aono?

—Ese mismo, supongo que tus padres he habrán hablado de mi —el rubio asintió lentamente sintiendo como los otros dos acompañantes miraban espectantes la escena. El chico sonreía, pero de repente pareció confundido—. Aunque esperaba que fueras…

—¡Algo más alto! Sí, lo sé —se apresuró a decir sorprendiéndolos a todos por cómo levantó la voz— pero la… eh… pubertad nos llega tarde a algunos, je, je, je…

—Ahora que lo dices, ¿cuantos años se supone que tienes? —Preguntó Green cruzándose de brazos.

Yellow tragó.

—Dieciséis —respondió por él Red con naturalidad, esperando una explicación del por qué su actitud tan extraña frente al ranger.

Drake estaba confundido, pero al escuchar a Doody gruñir algunas cosas y hacer algunas señas abrió los ojos, como comprendiendo algo. Yellow suspiró aliviado, al parecer Drake podía entender a los Pokémon, cosa que pocos ranger conseguían hacer; solamente esperaba que al menos fuese lo suficientemente discreto como para poder seguirle el juego.

—Oh, ¡sí! Es que tus padres me habían dicho que ya serias todo un hombre —dijo el joven de cabello castaño rojizo en una actuación bastante convincente.

—Bueno, si eso es todo nos podemos marchar ya, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Green mirando a Red, el que había insistido en acompañar al ranger hasta el bosque Viridian.

Red no respondió, miró fijamente a Yellow esperando que éste le dijera algo, presionándole con una mirada que él se esforzaba por contrarrestar con una sonrisa que estaba empezando a lucir bastante nerviosa, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Red asintiera, se diera la vuelta y se marchara sin despedirse. Yellow no le reprochó esa vez.

—Disculpen al antisocial de mi… amigo —dijo forzando la última palabra, tal vez no muy acostumbrado a usarla con Red—, es así con todo el mundo.

—No, debería ser yo quién se disculpe —negó Yellow sonriendo avergonzado, sintiéndose responsable por las acciones de su amigo.

Green no dijo nada más, no se iba a disculpar dos veces por la misma cosa y más si era excusando a alguien, se despidió con la mano de los dos chicos y se marchó del bosque con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que alguno se atreviera a hablar, Drake no decía nada buscando darle su espacio al rubio y él sencillamente no sabía qué decir, se sentía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por alguien en su tonta mentira de género.

—Entonces… —se animó a decir por fin— ¿cómo están mis padres?

—Bueno, se han ido a una misión fuera del país y me mandaron para entregarle un paquete, señorita… eh, perdón, señor Viridian.

Yellow se puso nervioso inmediatamente al ver la incomodidad de Drake… al parecer le estaba malinterpretándolo.

—¡Oh, no! Puedes referirte a mí como chica, no… no hay problema —dijo tratando de sonreír—. Es solamente que…

—Oh, descuida, respeto las decisiones de las personas y sus gustos también, no tengo problema…

—¡E-es que no es eso! —Exclamó temeroso de que alguien los escuchara, miró a todos lados y finalmente suspiró— ¿Quieres entrar?

.-

Siempre que iba a la casa de Misty era muy bien recibido, la chica gracias a su condición de líder de gimnasio (y que ella sí era responsable con su trabajo y no tenía a alguien que le robara dinero cada que podía) tenía muchas comodidades; una enorme casa, sirvientes, un chofer, miles de vestidos, un cocinero… pero todo era más bien para la comodidad de sus padres e invitados, siempre que la veía llevaba un traje de baño y prefería andar a pie o conducir por ella misma, siempre había sido más humilde y sencilla de lo que aparentaba.

—Te ayudaré con eso, ¿qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó sonriéndole cargando su única maleta y dirigiéndolo a la habitación que siempre ocupaba. Como siempre, se encogió de hombros informando que no hubo ningún problema. Ella sonrió, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer sus mímicas— Me alegra, ¿y qué tal está Yellow?

Red la miró fijamente, no necesitaba hablar para que ella entendiera lo que quería transmitirle con la mirada, pero aún así habló, poniéndola nerviosa. —¿Conoces a Yellow?

No es como si fuese un delito ni mucho menos, pero Misty no quería decirle a Red que conoció al rubio un día cuando por accidente se quedó espiando, pero tampoco quería mentirle… así que simplemente censuró esa parte. —Un día pasaba por el bosque Viridian y me perdí, él me encontró y me ayudó a salir y… eh… —suspiró, eso no se le daba nada bien— lo siento, te vi hablar con él en el lago, tropecé, me caí y él me ayudó. Lamento no habértelo comentado antes

Red no se molestó, la verdad le había dado bastante igual, ni siquiera entendía por qué la pelirroja se disculpaba, pero le pareció un gesto muy amable. Asintió. —No hay problema. Está bien.

Misty sonrió de nuevo. —¿En serio? Debería visitarlo de nuevo algún día.

La chica se dio cuenta de algo ese día, cuando se trataba de Yellow, la mirada de Red se ablandaba.

.-

Definitivamente Red no había vuelto de ciudad Celeste para encontrarse con que Yellow había empezado a ignorarlo por pasar el tiempo con… el ranger.

Bueno, a decir verdad no era como si él estuviese muy desocupado, últimamente se comentaba demasiado sobre los famosos torneos de campeones, había sido llamado recientemente por Hibiki para comentarle la idea, todo se realizaría en Teselia, como si esa región no tuviese ya problemas con un grupo pacifista que buscaba la liberación de los Pokémon. Tenía trabajo y prontamente tendría que viajar a Teselia, pero aún así buscaba un tiempo para visitar a Yellow (aunque lo negara), ¿por qué Yellow lucía tan ocupado?

Esa aburrida mañana, su Pokégear sonó. Era una llamada de Yūki, normalmente no contestaría, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo (y en especial en esos días) se veía forzado a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo, la voz que salió no era la del campeón de Hoenn.

 _—Eh… ¿con quién hablo?_

—Campeón de Kanto. ¿Quién habla?

Las palabras secas de Red parecieron surtir un efecto impresionante en la chica que tenía el Pokégear de Kabayashi. Escuchó perfectamente un grito y luego un golpe indicando que se había caído, Red esperó pacientemente (cosa que no era muy común en él) la respuesta de la chica explicándole por qué tenía el comunicador del campeón de Hoenn, quizás por curiosidad o quizás porque era lo más interesante que le había pasado en días…

Jamás esperó que veinte minutos después estaría contándole la asquerosamente aburrida semana que había tenido por culpa de la insensibilidad de Yellow. No le había colgado porque además de que Haruka era lo más entretenido que había encontrado después de días y días de aburrimiento, ella parecía estar de acuerdo en casi todo lo que decía; pero al pasar los minutos se sorprendió bastante al encontrar en Haruka Odamaki (al parecer, amiga de Yūki Kabayashi e hija del profesor Odamaki) una persona paciente que sabía escuchar… y que sabía hacer que las personas hablaran. Podría decirse que le agradaba un poco.

 _—No quiero que se sienta ofendido, Red-senpai —_ dijo la muchacha una vez había terminado su relato—. _Pero es muy posible que usted esté celoso de ese ranger, ¡pero descuide! No es nada grave solamente…_

—¿Celoso?

Red podría preguntar si eso se comía, él no era celoso, jamás había sentido celos por nada ni por nadie, por lo que las palabras de la chica no tenían sentido alguno. Pero no estaba en posición de debatir, su comportamiento había cambiado bastante desde que Aono llegó a su vida y no era ni idiota ni testarudo (en realidad sí que lo era, pero no le hallaba sentido a ser testarudo consigo mismo) como para no saberlo.

 _—Sí_ —declaró ella después de un momento de silencio—. _La verdad, yo también me sentiría muy celosa si alguien desconocido viene de la nada a acaparar la atención de mis amigos. Pero eso tiene solución, solamente debe ser sincero y hablar con su amigo_ —silencio, Haruka posiblemente era mejor que Green y Misty al momento de interpretar sus momentos de silencio, ella podía hacerlo sin verlo y recién conociéndolo—. _¡Usted puede, Red-senpai! Luche por su amigo, no se preocupe por los resultados, valdrá la pena al final, se lo aseguro._

Suspiró, no podía creer que una chica bastante menor que él le estuviera aconsejando en esos momentos. Finalmente habló: —Gracias por tu ayuda, Odamaki.

Leaf solamente había estado molestándolo toda su estadía en casa, Green lo llamaba amargado, Yellow lo ignoraba y el estúpido ranger no hacía nada más que burlarse en su cara… bueno, eso no era así, pero él lo veía de esa manera; por esa razón, las palabras de aliento de Haruka fueron merecedoras de un agradecimiento.

La chica rió amistosamente al otro lado de la línea. _—¡Está bien, senpai! Fue un placer… y no tiene que ser formal conmigo, puede llamarme Haruka._

—Entendido, adiós —ella dijo otro "adiós" y colgó.

Normalmente no seguía los consejos de personas que conocía por el Pokégear, pero debía admitir que el consejo de Haruka le parecía bastante útil… y tampoco es como si fuera a buscar a Green para que le ayudase, eso sería ridículo.

—Vamos Pika.

Y siendo seguido por el Pikachu, se dirigió al bosque.

.-

No es que Yellow estuviese evitando a Red, en realidad, se preguntaba de cinco a diez veces al día qué estaba haciendo y por qué no había ido al visitarlo, pero en esos días no había podido ir a pedirle una explicación.

Drake, a quién cariñosamente llamaba Ake, había llegado de parte de sus padres, era normal que le estuviera dedicando tanto tiempo. Pedía a detalles todo lo que estaban haciendo, era la primera vez que le enviaban un ranger que aparentemente había estado viajando con ellos un tiempo… debía aprovecharlo.

Pero no solamente lo habían enviado allí por ser especialmente cercano a sus padres (en realidad, a penas trabajaron juntos unas semanas), sino porque él era el único ranger que tenía asuntos pendientes en el bosque Viridian. Yellow miraba a Drake desde lo lejos hablarle a la tumba de un Pokémon con pesar, se había quitado el sombrero en señal de respeto así que su cabello que estaba creciendo y que le llegaba ahora hasta los hombros estaba al aire. No se preocupó por ocultar nada: esa parte del bosque estaba escondida.

—Nos veremos después, amiguito —susurró Drake levantándose y dirigiéndose a Yellow, sonreía un poco con melancolía.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien —asintió Drake yendo a su lado.

Yellow se puso el sombrero de nuevo y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, al día siguiente Drake se marcharía de la región, volviendo a Almia para más misiones, debía ayudarlo a empacar.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron a la casa del rubio, se llevaron una sorpresa bastante grande, al menos Yellow que miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Red. El campeón estaba tranquilamente comiendo un postre que había guardado recelosamente en el refrigerador para después, sentado en su sillón mirando la televisión desinteresado con los pies encima de la mesa.

—¡Red-san! —Gritó sintiendo un remolino de emociones que se mezclaban de la forma más extraña: sorpresa, enojo, alegría, desconcierto. Ya no sabía ni qué sentir.

Red le miró de reojo, tragó el trozo de pastel y le prestó atención con esa mirada desinteresada que rozaba lo arrogante. —Al fin llegas.

—¡Baja los pies de la mesa y… mi pastel y… ¿cómo entraste?! —Exclamó olvidándose por momento que Drake estaba con ellos.

Red no respondió, su mirada se había centrado totalmente en el ranger que se mostraba receloso con el campeón, claramente a Drake no le gustaba esa actitud prepotente del azabache. Red se puso de pie, dejando el plato vacío encima de la mesa y acercándose a los dos, ignorando a Yellow y mirando fijamente al intruso.

Le dio sólo una orden: —Fuera de mi región.

Silencio, Yellow estaba pasmado, no creyendo lo que había escuchado y Drake… no se lo vino venir, a tal punto que no comprendió el comentario.

—Eh… wow, ¿qué?

—Fuera de mi región, ahora.

—¡E-espera, Red-san! —Pidió el rubio sorprendido y nervioso, jalándole del brazo para que dejara de ver con ansias asesinas al ranger— ¡No puedes decirle eso a la gente!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No es correcto, es muy grosero, además, no tienes derecho de…!

—Soy el campeón —interrumpió tranquilamente—, es mi región, soy la autoridad aquí y puedo decirle que se vaya.

—Que seas el campeón no hace que… —pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—Si me volví campeón fue para mandar —miró a Drake—. Fuera.

—¡No, Red-san!

Y frente a los ojos de Drake, los dos amigos empezaron a discutir, Yellow bastante disgustado e irritado porque Red no daba brazo a torcer, él respondía testaruda y tranquilamente todo lo que Yellow le reclamaba; fue cuando la conversación tomó rumbos extraños cuando Drake decidió intervenir.

—¡¿Y quién fuerza una cerradura con un lápiz?! —Preguntó Yellow señalando su puerta de entrada.

—Viene de familia. —Red de encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, creo que fue suficiente —dijo Drake levantando las manos pidiéndoles que pararan, ganándose su atención— ¿por qué estás tan celoso?

Yellow iba a contestar, pero cuando procesó la pregunta sus palabras murieron en su boca y miró con sorpresa a su amigo. Red frunció el ceño molesto. —No estoy celoso

—Y yo soy un caza-bichos —dijo Drake sacásticamente.

—Red-san… ¿en serio tenías celos?

—No.

Drake enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo el punto de ocultarlo, pero entonces, la risa de Yellow impidió que le preguntara al campeón por qué se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

—Oh vaya… lo siento Red-san por no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas celoso —dijo Yellow riendo aún más fuerte.

Red ablandó su mirada, sabía perfectamente que Yellow no se estaba burlando de él… y aunque fuera así, no podía enojarse cuando reía de esa forma: avergonzado y divertido.

.-

—¡Que tengas buen viaje, Ake! —Se despidió Yellow con una sonrisa radiante— ¡Gracias por todo!

El ranger se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano sonriéndole de la misma forma, había prometido volver y Yellow le prometió esperarlo con una taza de té. En pocos días se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Drake caminó un poco por el bosque acompañado por su Typlosion, estaba silencioso, demasiado… Entoces se detuvo. —Pensé que no te despedirías.

—No lo haré —respondió Red tranquilamente saliendo de entre los árboles retomando tranquilamente su camino hasta la casa de Yellow.

Drake le miró, esperando una despedida de parte del campeón, diciéndole algo como "adiós Aono" o "gracias Aono" o "nunca vuelvas a mi región, Aono", pero Red le ignoró totalmente siendo seguido por su Pikachu… el que como no, también le ignoró.

—Es de muy pocas palabras —comentó Drake rascándose la nuca— y bastante grosero… Yellow tiene gustos realmente extraños… bueno, ya qué, ¡será muy divertido en el futuro!

Le sonrió a su Typlosion y éste suspiró, su entrenador a veces era demasiado entusiasta.

.-

—¿Y por qué estabas celoso, Red-san? —Preguntó Yellow sonriente mirando a su amigo lanzar una pelota contra las botellas de cristal del fondo.

—¡Esta es la décima vez que gana señor! ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué quiere ahora? —Preguntó el tendero sonriente.

Red miró a los peluches que exponía el puesto con atención, Yellow le miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero no parecía le hubiera escuchado. Finalmente Red señaló un peluche de Pichu.

—¡Gran elección —Exclamó el hombre entregándole el peluche.

Red empezó a caminar a otro puesto y Yellow le siguió.

—Red-san, no me ignore… —pero antes de poder terminar, Red le entregó el Pichu mirándolo seriamente.

—No hables más.

Yellow le miró fijamente antes de aceptar el obsequio, era un peluche muy bonito y Red había cuidado su vocabulario, había dicho un "no hables más" en lugar de su usual "cállate". Sonrió. —Está bien, ¿vamos a comer una manzana acaramelada? —Preguntó entusiasta corriendo a uno de los puestos que vendían aquellos dulces.

Red se metió las manos en los bolsillos y acompañó a su amigo.

Aquella feria que Leaf había organizado en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde estaba siendo un éxito, la chica contaba el dinero recogido con una sonrisa avariciosa, estaba recibiendo un montón de dinero por haber gastado unos cuantos pokédolares de los ahorros de Green. Esos eran negocios.

Pero claro, alguien no saldría feliz, y ese alguien era el bien castaño que volvía de un arduo día de entrenamiento en la Calle Victoria. Él, al ver su gimnasio hecho una feria gritó espantado: —¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO AHORA RUIDOSA?!

De esa forma aprendería a no dejar su puesto de líder de gimnasio cuando Leaf estaba aburrida.

* * *

 _[1] Referencia a Red del manga, la personalidad que me pidieron para este OC es una mezcla de Game!Red y Manga!Red, pero como sabrán... Dos Game!Red en un mismo universo harían explotar la tierra xD_.


	10. Décima Memoria

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia._

* * *

 _ _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Adivinen quién volvió! Ok no.  
Antes que nada me disculpo con todos los seguidores de este fanfic que estuvieron esperando este largo año (casi dos años, creo, no he hecho bien las cuentas, perdón), mi excusa no es muy buena, empezó con un bloqueo de inspiración y terminó conmigo en la universidad sin un poquito de tiempo. Había informado que dejaba el fandom de Pokémon, no obstante quiero acabar esta historia primero por todos los lectores (por favor, no me mencionen Infección en Hoenn, ese fic y yo estamos pasando por un proceso (?)) aunque creo que ya nadie queda aquí XD  
¡Aun así, espero disfruten de este capítulo! Espero también poder acabar prontamente con la historia, la que constará de un total de 18 memorias. ¡Nos leemos pronto, bendiciones!  
__

* * *

 **Décima Memoria  
Huevos Misteriosos  
**-❇-

Era un bello día en Kanto, especialmente en ciudad Verde, lugar donde varios Pokémon, entrenadores y civiles andaban por ahí con tranquilidad, hablando entre ellos, hablando sobre batallas, las próximas llamadas a la liga Pokémon, los chismes de farándula, el lindo clima y…

—Tonta Kris… —murmuró Hibiki deprimido, pateando una roca.

…lo malas que eran las amigas que te abandonaban.

—Yo solamente quería acompañarla a hacer sus compras antes de que tuviera que venir a trabajar —comentó a su Marill mirando al frente haciendo un puchero—. Tienes que llegar temprano, no es bueno dejar a Green-senpai esperando —la imitó haciendo que su voz sonara lo más chillona y creída que podía—, pff, Green-senpai no va a desaparecer de la nada.

—Rill… —contestó su Marill con curiosidad, Hibiki se imaginó su respuesta.

—Ok, puede que no esté mucho en su gimnasio, pero siempre vuelve —apuntó el azabache declarándose victorioso de aquella "conversación".

Hibiki estaba en Kanto con un objetivo: recoger los dos huevos misteriosos que había estado investigando el profesor Oak. Kristal le había acompañado solamente porque tenía asuntos pendientes en Kanto también (como comprarle algunos videojuegos a Kotone y de paso algo de ropa para ella misma) pero había rechazado su compañía, conociendo ya lo entusiasta que era Hibiki cuando se trataba de las compras y sabiendo también que el chico no había llevado dinero y ella terminaría comprándole algún capricho callejero.

Finalmente Hibiki llegó al gimnasio de ciudad Verde, lugar donde Green le entregaría los huevos. Suspiró y sonrió tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno a su aburrido encargo, podría aprovechar para tener una batalla con el líder de gimnasio, hacía mucho no podía luchar por estar haciendo encargos al profesor Elm. Abrió la puerta con eso en mente y entonces un fuerte grito lo congeló.

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—Pruébalo.

—No necesito pruebas para saber qué hiciste trampa… ¡suelta mi dinero, maldición!

—Green, no debes hablar de esa forma, yo no vi a Red-san haciendo trampa.

—Eso es porque es un tramposo experto.

Hibiki observó a las siete personas reunidas, dos de ellos los conocía bien, eran Red y Green quienes se miraban de forma desafiante, a otro jamás lo había visto, era un rubio de sombrero de paja que tenía a Pika sobre su hombro, este chico miraba nervioso a los dos primeros, los otros cuatro eran discípulos de Green, que al parecer habían tenido la desgracia de terminar en un juego de póker entre el campeón y el líder de gimnasio.

—¿Ah? ¡Un aspirante! —dijo el rubio sonriente mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Green mirando a la puerta, todos lo imitaron.

—Eh… hola —saludó Hibiki sonriendo con nerviosismo, moviendo la mano—. Green-senpai… Red-senpai… chicos… y… eh… chico rubio, ¿interrumpo algo?

—Hibiki, ya se te estaba haciendo tarde —comentó Green enarcando una ceja.

Hibiki rio rascándose su nuca, entonces, vio cómo después de que uno de los discípulos de Green repartía las nuevas barajas, Red hacía su apuesta.

—¡¿Ehhhhh?! —cuestionó abriendo los ojos.

—¡Red-san, no puedes apostar los huevos misteriosos! —se quejó el rubio con espanto.

—Los gané justamente —dijo Red con tranquilidad.

El rubio miró a Green con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Apostaste los huevos misteriosos en la ronda anterior? —preguntó sin creer sus propias palabras.

—Tsk —Green chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos—, tenía un buen as, no pensé que iba a perder… no, espera un momento, ¡yo no perdí, él hizo trampa!

Y de nuevo la discusión del principio, los discípulos empezaron a mirarse nerviosos entre sí, al parecer, se arrepentían de haber invitado a esos dos a su usual juego de cartas, Hibiki simplemente miró a todos algo confundido, ciertamente no se estaba aburriendo, pero le gustaría saber qué era lo que les pasaba.

—Ah… disculpa —Hibiki miró a su lado, el chico rubio ahora le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—. Un gusto, soy Yellow, ¿entonces eres tú Hibiki?

—Oh… ¡sí! Un gusto, amigo —saludó Hibiki extendiéndole amistosamente la mano, Yellow aceptó el gesto y Hibiki movió enérgicamente la mano de arriba abajo—. ¿Eres un nuevo discípulo de Green-senpai?

—¿Yo? No, soy amigo de Green y Red-san, eso es todo —explicó Yellow—. ¿Viniste por los huevos misteriosos?

Hibiki asintió mientras miraba los huevos misteriosos sobre la mesa, parecía como si Green y Red fuesen a empezar a forcejear por obtenerlos, los discípulos ya se habían alejado de la mesa temiendo verse envueltos en medio de la discusión.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Hibiki sorprendido corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la mesa. Yellow los siguió igual de alarmado, separando a Green y Red

—¡Pueden romper los huevos! —les reprimió Yellow mirándoles con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No somos bestias salvajes, Yellow, sabemos qué cuidado hay que tener —explicó Green sentándose correctamente, Hibiki por su parte tomó los huevos con delicadeza alejándolo de los dos mayores.

—Aun así, pelear entre amigos está mal —dijo Yellow con seriedad mirándolos a los dos—. Red-san, ¿tú hiciste trampa?

Red miró a Yellow por un momento antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—No —declaró mirando fijamente a Green, el castaño abrió la boca indignado preparándose para desmentirle, pero ahora Yellow lo miró a él con seriedad.

—Green, entonces debes disculparte con Red-san —declaró el chico.

—… tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Green sonriendo de medio lado como si de verdad creyera que era una broma, al ver que Yellow no estaba jugando, se paró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estoy seguro que hizo trampa!

—Si hubiese hecho trampa, ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta —apuntó Red.

—Exactamente por eso estoy diciendo que hiciste trampa —contraatacó Green.

Yellow solamente suspiró con cansancio, esos dos eran muy buenos amigos, pero se la pasaban peleando por nimiedades además de que ninguno de los dos se disculpaba, razón por la que las peleas continuaban y continuaban.

—Sí… los extrañaba —rio Hibiki con nervios viendo cómo las miradas de Green y Red chocaban, Yellow le miró por un momento para preguntarle si esas peleas eran tan comunes, pero algo más llamó su atención.

—¡Ah! ¡Los huevos! —exclamó señalando los dos huevos misteriosos que Hibiki sostenía.

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a mirar, Hibiki abrió los ojos espantado al darse cuenta que los huevos estaban a punto de eclosionar.

—¡No, no de nuevo! —gritó el chico tratando de apretarlos para evitar que dejaran de moverse, pero fue inevitable, dos lindos Pokémon nacieron en sus manos.

—… felicidades, Hibiki, acabas de arruinar la investigación de los dos huevos misteriosos que no eclosionaban —suspiró Green rodando los ojos.

No era la primera vez que ocurría aquello, en la guardería de sus abuelos un par de veces había tomado los huevos misteriosos de los Pokémon de algunos entrenadores y éstos eclosionaban al instante, Hibiki había tenido que llevar más de una vez guantes por ese mismo problema.

—… lo siento mucho —dijo Hibiki genuinamente arrepentido, dejando deprimido encima de la mesa a los dos Pokémon—, yo hablaré con el profesor y…

—¡Red-san, son muy lindos! —exclamó Yellow admirando a los Pokémon recién nacidos, los dos bebés le miraron con curiosidad, hasta que uno de ellos se le lanzó encima, enroscándose en su brazo y acomodándose en sus hombros, Yellow rio— ¿Qué son?

Red abrió la boca para responder, pero Green se le adelantó.

—Ese de ahí es un Poliwag —dijo el líder de gimnasio señalando al pequeño de la mesa—. Y ese un Dratini —señalo el que estaba en su cuello.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces pueden llamarse Poli y Draty! —dijo Yellow felizmente.

Green sonrió con suficiencia, antes de sentir un frío subirse por su columna vertebral, miró a su lado, encontrándose con Red mirándolo fijamente con ansias asesinas, ¿por qué se había enojado ahora?

—Hibiki-san, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Yellow mirándolo expectante y asombrado.

—Es menor que tú, llámalo solamente Hibiki —dijo Red mientras se acomodaba la gorra y recibía a Pika, quien había saltado de la cabeza de Yellow a sus brazos, el Pikachu había querido darle espacio a Yellow para conocer a los dos nuevos Pokémon.

—Eso mismo iba a decir, Hibiki-san es algo… —y antes de que Hibiki pudiese terminar su oración, miró a Yellow con asombro— ¡¿eres mayor que yo?!

Y era normal su sorpresa, él mismo era un par de centímetros mayor que el chico.

—Eh… sí… soy de baja estatura —explicó Yellow riendo con nerviosismo—, pero seguro ya creceré… ja, ja, ja…

—Bueno… —Hibiki se rascó la nuca sonriendo un poco, retomando el hilo de la conversación anterior— no sé cómo pasa, solamente los sostuve en manos…

—Deberías ir al médico antes de que termines tocando una embarazada y te conviertas en obstetra —bromeó Green, haciendo que Hibiki frunciera el ceño sonrojado.

—¡No funciona así!

Yellow sonrió ante la graciosa expresión de Hibiki, Red por su parte sintió como si estuviese siendo observado, el Poliwag se había quedado mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo incómodo que recordó haber visto el día en el que tomó a Venusaur en su equipo cuando apenas era un Bulbasaur.

—Bueno… ahora, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Green rascándose la cabeza— Tendré que decirle a mi abuelo que la investigación se cancela y tú tendrás que responder, Hibiki.

—Pero no lo hice con intención… —susurró el chico asintiendo resignado— está bien, está bien… ¿a dónde llevarán a los Pokémon?

—Supongo que se quedarán en el PC del laboratorio hasta que encontremos un entrenador que los quiera —comentó Green restándole importancia.

Yellow inmediatamente saltó.

—No pretenderás dejarlos en la PC, Green —dijo como si no creyera lo que había escuchado.

—No hay donde más dejarlos —dijo Green—, no tienen madre y si los dejamos salvajes quién sabe cómo sobrevivirían, ¿acaso estás ofreciéndote a cuidarlos?

—¡Sí! —asintió el rubio con seriedad, Green se mostró confundido, solamente estaba bromeando— Incluso se lo dije a Red-san, podemos liberar los Pokémon que tienen en la PC en el bosque, hay mucho espacio de sobra.

—No —dijo Red—, ya te lo dije, algunos son peligrosos… pero puedes quedarte con estos.

Yellow miró a los dos Pokémon, el que estaba encima de la mesa y el que estaba en su hombro, no quería dejarlos solos, eso estaba claro. Al final asintió con la cabeza con determinación y antes de que pudiesen decir algo más se escuchó el Videomisor de Green, éste, miró la pantalla y con una mueca de desagrado contestó.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

— _Ay, no seas amargado Greeny_ —se quejó Leaf desde la otra línea—. _Y yo que vengo a invitarte a una fiesta._

—No voy a hacer ninguna fiesta en mi gimnasio —contestó Green con anticipo, Red frunció el ceño adivinando de quién se trataba, Yellow y Hibiki se mostraron curiosos.

 _—_ _Bah, ¡no! Es en mi casa, mamá me ha dado permiso, después de todo me he estado portando muy bien en este mes. Ho, ho, ho~_ —rio al final. Green se preguntó si Hanako (la madre de Red y Leaf) estaba bien de la vista o de la cabeza—. _Oh, vamos… ¡Solo es una fiestecita!_

Miró a Red, todos estaban escuchándolo todo. Yellow se miraba confundido, Hibiki emocionado y Red serio (como siempre). La mirada del campeón le bastó para responder: —De acuerdo, estaremos allí en diez minutos.

Colgó antes de escuchar a Leaf gritar alegre.

—¡Bien, hay fiesta! —exclamó Hibiki alegre.

Red suspiró y tomó sus cosas, se levantó de las gradas del gimnasio y caminó con Green hacia la salida, junto con un Hibiki entusiasta. Yellow se levantó rápidamente con ambos Pokémon en brazos, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero Red se volteó a verlo con seriedad.

—Tú no vas.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yellow enarcando una ceja.

Había más de mil razones por las que no quería que Yellow no fuera a su casa, entre ellas estaba el que no deseaba que conociera a Leaf, esa muchacha era terrible y de seguro no dejaría de molestar a su amigo, o en el peor de los casos, lo seduciría como siempre lo hace con los pobres chicos que caen tontamente en sus garras.

—Debes ir al Centro Pokémon para asignarles unas Pokéballs a Poliwag y a Dratini —dijo sacando una idea a lazar, que a la larga, no era mentira.

—Pero quiero ir…

—¿Dejarás a esos dos Pokémon sin sus Pokéballs? —preguntó Green con fingido asombro, solo para salvar también al chico.

Yellow abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó varias veces.

—No, ¡ya voy!

Salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio, los tres chicos vieron como ser perdía en el horizonte, directamente al Centro Pokémon.

—Por cierto… ¿de dónde sacaron a ese chico? —Preguntó Hibiki después de unos minutos— ¿Es bueno entrenando? Apuesto a que puedo ganarle en una batalla.

—Cállate —le ordenó Red con seriedad mientras se iba caminando.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan curioso —le dijo Green con igual seriedad mientras seguía a Red.

Hibiki quedó confundido. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

.-

En cuanto llegaron a la casa se sorprendieron al encontrar a Leaf acompañada con dos personas más, Hikari Midori y Yuuki Kabayashi, ni Green ni Red sabían si debía sorprenderles la presencia de esos dos o que solamente estuviesen ellos y no medio Kanto allí dentro. Leaf se veía alegre mientras servía en unos vasos de cristal un poco de soda de color dorado y hablaba de cosas a lazar.

—Oh, bienvenidos —saludó sonriente. Los tres se vieron confundidos— Esta es la reunión de la que les hablé.

—Hola Red-senpai, Green-senpai —saludó Yuuki, Hikari sonrió un poco contrariada y casi incómoda, Yuuki se veía igual que ella—, Hibiki… nos dijeron que había una reunión …

Leaf carraspeó antes de decir—: Bueno, bueno. Los saludos para después, siéntense.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Red a la defensiva.

—¿Es esta la fiesta? —preguntó Hibiki algo decepcionado.

—A nosotros nos dijeron que era una reunión de campeones —dijo Yuuki mirando a Leaf de reojo.

—Sí… aunque ya me estaba preguntando por qué nos había tocado pagar el viaje a nosotros —comentó Hikari pensativa.

—No es una fiesta y tampoco una reunión de campeones, es una reunión de amigos —dijo Leaf dejando la botella de soda a un lado y ofreciéndoles un vaso a cada uno en una bandeja—. Mamá no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde, así que tenemos mucho tiempo hablar.

Algo inseguros, se sentaron. Red no estaba convencido aún, Leaf sin una fiesta era igual a una Leaf callada o una Leaf prudente: sencillamente imposible. Sin embargo, se sentó, entre Hikari y Green, tomó un poco de la soda que le había servido Leaf y no le pareció tan desagradable.

Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no era veneno.

El resto empezó a pasar en cámara lenta, no distinguía bien las cosas, solo escuchaba la voz de Yuuki diciendo que un amigo suyo estaba en casa haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosas, pudo ver a Green sosteniendo su cabeza, como si no pudiera ver bien, como si todo diese vueltas.

A él también todo le daba vueltas.

Al final, fue inconsciente de sus actos, solamente, en su último momento de consciencia, escuchó las estruendosas risas de Hibiki y Leaf, la última, parecía victoriosa.

Escuchó música de fondo, y la voz de Leaf diciendo: —La fiesta empieza ya mismo.

.-

Yellow, se armó con todo el valor que tenía, se llevó al Doduo de su tío y fue en él hasta pueblo Paleta. Era de noche, estaba asustado, pero no podía infundirle el miedo a los dos Pokémon bebés con los que andaba, debía ser valiente, debía…

—¡Yahoo!

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Yellow cayéndose de Doduo asustado, Poli y Draty le miraron preocupados desde sus nuevas Pokéballs.

¿De dónde habría salido ese grito? Se levantó algo adolorido y caminó hasta la única casa que tenía las luces encendidas y tenía música a todo volumen.

—¿Qué es? —vio que la puerta estaba abierta, con delicadeza se asomó y la escena que vio fue una que jamás esperó ver en su vida.

.-

Hikari estaba en el sofá sentada al lado de Leaf, llorando y quejándose de Jun.

—¡Es un maldito desconsiderado! ¡¿Por qué siempre corre y me deja atrás?! ¡Es porque soy más fuerte que él, ¿verdad?! —gritaba amargamente.

—¡Bah! ¡Los hombres son unos idiotas, jamás se fijan en nosotras! ¡¿Quién los necesita?! —le decía Leaf con seriedad y rabia— ¡NO LOS NECESITAMOS! ¡LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS **DESGRACIADOS**!

—Cállate… ruidosa… —decía Green sosteniéndose de una pared, parecía que buscaba la manera de salir de la casa, pero no podía ver bien, todo le daba vueltas.

—¡Así se habla senpai! ¡No los necesitamos! —gritó Hikari cambiando radicalmente de ánimo.

Por otro lado, estaban Hibiki y Yuuki, los que discutían enojados, otras veces reían. Pero allí, en el fondo, había solo uno, uno que no hablaba, ni trataba de escapar. Solo estaba allí, tomando de una botella de soda.

Yellow entendió entonces que todos estaban borrachos.

—¡Red-san! —dijo asombrado y con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Todos quedaron en silencio y le miraron automáticamente.

—E-eh… —balbuceó nervioso al tener toda la atención encima suyo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, entonces, se escuchó algo caerse al lado de Yellow.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —gritó Kristal quién había dejado caer las bolsas con las compras que hizo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Es Kris, huyan! —gritó Hibiki escondiéndose en la cocina.

Leaf lo siguió empujando a Green en el proceso, el que se sostenía la cabeza adolorido y terminó en el suelo gracias al empujón. Red volvió a tomar ese extraño líquido dorado, Hikari simplemente empezó a discutir con Yuuki por ninguna razón en particular.

—¡Hey! ¡Dejen de discutir! —dijo Kris acercándose a los dos campeones que habían estado a punto de sacar a sus Pokémon para empezar una batalla allí mismo.

Yuuki miró a Kris, luego miró a Hikari como prometiéndole patear su trasero luego y salió corriendo a la cocina, a refugiarse con el otro par de borrachos. La chica de cabello azabache lo siguió inmediatamente.

—¡Yuuki, ven aquí! —gritó enojada corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Kris corriendo tras ella, al darse cuenta que se había llevado un jarrón para golpear al muchacho.

De esta manera dejaron a Yellow solo con el borracho Red. El rubio se acercó a mirar uno de los vasos de cristal que estaban vacíos, los olió y confirmó lo que había pensado: alcohol.

—Red-san... ¡deja de tomar eso! —dijo Yellow quitándole la botella que estaba casi terminada.

—Tsk. Que molesto —se quejó el chico cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra.

Yellow frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Ya mañana me contarás que pasó, ahora ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Sorprendentemente, Red se dejó mover por Yellow, el rubio agarró uno de sus brazos y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros con algo de dificultad, su Doduo se acercó para tomarle el otro brazo y servir más de apoyo. El campeón miraba fijamente al chico que se esforzaba por cargarlo. De esta forma, con ayuda de Doody, lo subió por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba como Kristal y Hikari gritaban, posiblemente peleando entre ellas o con los otros chicos, también escuchó los quejidos de Green ante su dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde es tu habitación, Red-san? —preguntó Yellow al ver la larga línea de habitaciones que se extendían por el corredor.

—Hmp —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Yellow suspiró un poco molesto.

—No deberías tomar —le dijo con seriedad y caminó hasta una habitación a lazar, la que le pareció la más apartada y oscura.

Sí, de seguro que era esa.

De una patada, abrió la puerta, sonó mal, pero sus brazos estaban ocupados cagando a Red, el que era increíblemente pesado.

—Bien —dijo Yellow victorioso—. Creo que si es esta tu habitación.

De repente, sintió a Red más ligero, lo miró, estaba parado por su propia cuenta con una mirada sombría, Yellow se preguntó que ocurría, pero prefirió llevarlo a la cama para que durmiese, una persona borracha cometía todo tipo de locuras, lo mejor era dejándolo descansando antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría estando sobrio.

—Vamos Red-san, tienes que dormir —dijo Yellow algo desconfiado, no era que no confiara de Red, sino que su actitud no le parecía la más normal.

—Sabes… eres muy molesto —susurró Red sentándose por su propia cuenta en su cama, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, luego, pasó esas mismas manos por su cabello—. ¿Por qué eres así?

Yellow ahora le miraba con preocupación, Doody se mostraba inquieto, pero con una pequeña caricia en su lomo consiguió tranquilizarlo, acto seguido, dejó a su Pokémon y se acercó a su amigo, no tuvo que inclinarse para poder estar a su altura, Red era bastante alto incluso sentado.

—¿Estás bien, Red-san? —preguntó con sincera preocupación— ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no —negó Red varias veces con voz ronca, Yellow inclinó la cabeza, Red tenía ahora una mano en su nuca y la otra descansaba en su pierna, quizás hubiese sido por el alcohol, pero su mirada se había ablandado—. Es solo que… eres muy bueno, yo no… —se trababa con sus propias palabras, pero con la primera declaración Yellow ya estaba anonadado—así que… aunque no lo sea, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

Sus palabras eran torpes, su mirada parecía avergonzada y Red lo miraba con un cuidado que hizo que el corazón de Yellow se detuviera por un momento, quizás, esa era la primera vez que Red le hablaba de una forma tan dulce, sin ser demandante ni prepotente, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo el favor de que se quedara a su lado.

Por alguna razón, un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido, estaba realmente sorprendido, pero aun así, consiguió tragar y asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Red-san —afirmó sintiendo su voz temblar, ¿qué era eso? ¿Así de nervioso le había puesto?

Red pareció mirarle por un momento, antes de suspirar un poco bajando la mirada, entonces, Yellow escuchó cómo con voz de alivio susurraba un muy suave—: Eso está bien.

Luego de eso, Yellow vio cómo Red se desplomó en la almohada, quedando profundamente dormido. El chico por su parte llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, tragando fuertemente. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

 **.-**

—Serán idiotas —se quejó Kristal sentándose exhausta en el sofá. Cuando Leaf le había dejado un mensaje invitándola a una fiesta en su casa había llegado allí esperando divertirse, no detener un intento de asesinato y ayudar a muchos chicos ebrios a hallar camino hasta sus camas.

Escuchó entonces como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, se trataba del chico rubio de sombrero de paja que había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando lo vio, solo notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su mirada meditabunda.

—Hola —saludó Kris.

Yellow le miró automáticamente, saliendo de su trance.

—Eh... Hola.

Así se quedaron hablando un buen rato, en un silencio incómodo.

—Soy Kristal Koizumi… eh, supongo que eres amigo de Leaf, ¿no es así?

—Yellow of Viridian Grove —por primera vez en un tiempo, su nombre le sonó excesivamente largo—. Y no… no conozco a Leaf-san, pero soy amigo de Red-san y Green…

—¡Oh! Entonces eres tú el famoso Yellow, Green habla mucho de ti —dijo Kris sonriendo—. Dice que has domado a Red-senpai.

—Yo no he domado a nadie —contestó Yellow con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Empezaron a hablar de algunos temas, después de unos minutos, se quedaron dormidos. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, esa había sido una noche llena de muchas emociones, Yellow se acomodó en un lado del sillón mientras Kris estaba recostada en el otro extremo, antes de dormir, Yellow se sonrojó levemente, recordando la mirada delicada y penetrante del campeón. No entendía a qué venía su vergüenza, pero por alguna extraña razón, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

.-

—Por Arceus, como la odio —se quejaba Green con el dolor de cabeza de su vida, estaba esperando a que Hikari desocupara el baño.

—Todo suyo Green-senpai —dijo Hikari saliendo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano.

Todos tenían la resaca de su vida. Pero afortunadamente, Hikari y Green se levantaron antes para poder tomar posesión del baño.

—Gracias —dijo suspirando y en cuanto tocó la perilla del baño, alguien lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Se pudo escuchar que era alguien vomitando.

—¡Leaf-san, abra, es el único baño! —gritó Hibiki, el que llegó unos segundos después de que se cerrara la puerta.

Green se agarró la nariz y la cabeza, el golpe le había dolido y la voz de Hibiki había hecho que su jaqueca aumentara

—¡Green-senpai! ¿Está bien? —preguntó Hikari preocupada, casi en un susurro, ella también se agarraba la cabeza adolorida por el grito de Hibiki.

—En serio… como la odio —fue su nasal respuesta.

—¡Malditos ruidosos, cállense! —se escuchó a Yuuki quejarse desde la habitación de huéspedes.

—¡Cállate tú…! ¡Ay! —gritó Green tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Hikari ahora se cubría los oídos con una expresión de dolor.

Después, se vio a Red salir de su habitación, empujar a Hibiki, abrir la puerta de una patada y sacar a Leaf de allí de la misma manera, luego, cerró la puerta en las narices de todos.

—¡Red! —gritó Leaf enfadada.

—¡Ábrenos! —gritó Hibiki empezando a golpear la puerta de nuevo.

—¡QUE SE CÁLLEN! —Les gritaron Green y Yuuki, Hikari y el campeón se lanzaron contra Hibiki para evitar que siguiera golpeando estruendosamente la puerta.


	11. Onceava Memoria

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y su trama no me pertenecen, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La historia narrada aquí es completamente de mi autoría, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia._

* * *

 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Adivinen quién se está poniendo al día con las actualizaciones (?)  
Muchas gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo el fanfic por el apoyo, he decidido actualizar este fic pronto para acabarlo y poder terminar con mis demás pendientes XD  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Onceava Memoria  
Enfermo  
**-❇-

Aunque ya se habían vuelto parte de una rutina, los picnic siempre habían sido importantes para Yellow, el simple hecho de poder estar con amigos comiendo y disfrutando de un cálido día le parecía encantador, por eso ese día de picnic (el primero que compartiría con Green) era tan especial para él.

Había dado lo mejor de sí a la hora de preparar los sándwiches y también seleccionando el mantel que pondrían sobre el césped, no obstante, todo lo que hacía de alguna forma era torpe, no era como si hubiese echado a perder la comida, pero estuvo a punto de poner detergente líquido en lugar de mostaza en uno de los sándwiches.

¿La razón? Red. Yellow se dio cuenta con el ceño un poco fruncido que siempre que tenía un debate interno era por culpa del campeón.

No había podido dejar de pensar en los sucesos de la casa de los Tsukusama, en aquella fiesta improvisada donde tuvo su encuentro con unos cuantos adolescentes borrachos; no era como si se hubiese quedado a cuidarlos a todos, apenas llegó, ayudó a Red a llegar a su habitación, conoció a Kristal y luego se marchó a su casa, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero fue lo que ocurrió en la habitación de su amigo lo que le tenía pensando tanto.

Si recordaba la escena, Yellow aún podía sentir como su estómago se revolvía y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, obviamente se sentía nervioso, pero, ¿nervioso de qué? ¿Nervioso de saber que Red estuvo a pocos centímetros de…?

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! —exclamó palmeando sus mejillas, sobresaltando a Doody quien caminaba a su lado— No le des más vueltas al asunto, Red no estaba consciente de sus acciones a-así que no hay razón para seguir pensando en ello… fue… ¡un accidente! ¡Sí!

Con eso buscó motivarse, tratando de apartar de su mente un comentario sobre lo honestos que eran los borrachos que había escuchado una vez de algún marinero. Estaba en camino al lago, el punto de encuentro con Red y Green así que no podía permitirse que pensamientos extraños le arruinaran el día.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que ya había alguien allí: Red. Yellow al inicio se sintió confundido, Red no era especialmente alguien que esperara, su estilo era más de hacerse esperar pero quizás, pensó el rubio, el chico de la gorra estaba tan emocionado como él por la presencia de su nuevo invitado.

Sonrió un poco y se aproximó, pero su sonrisa empezó a borrarse con cada paso que daba, si conocía a Red tan bien como lo hacía, él habría lanzado a Green de un árbol antes de esperarlo con emoción.

—¿Red-san? —le llamó con un poco de inseguridad.

Red estaba recostado en el suelo con los brazos tras su nuca sirviéndole de almohada, a su lado, Pika se movía casi frenético. El Pokémon en cuanto vio al menor salió corriendo a su encuentro, Yellow se apuró en dejar el canasto con la comida encima de Doody para poder recibirlo con los brazos extendidos, pero a diferencia de las demás veces, Pika no saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Pika pi! —exclamó Pika dando vueltas con angustia.

—¿Qué Red-san qué? —preguntó Yellow con sorpresa corriendo hasta donde el entrenador se encontraba.

Red tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido si no fuese por su fuerte respiración y su rostro colorado. Yellow se aproximó a tocarle la frente e inmediatamente con preocupación la apartó. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—¡Doody, ven aquí por favor! —le llamó Yellow de forma apremiada, su Pokémon corrió a su lado junto a Pika.

—¿Yellow? —la voz pausada y débil de Red llamó su atención.

Yellow se preocupó, no había escuchado antes a Red hablar de una forma tan suave, le tomó de un brazo y con fuerza se las arregló para sentarlo.

—Todo estará bien, Red-san, pero necesito que me ayudes… eh… pesas un poco… —dijo con dificultad el chico tratando de hacer que Red pudiese sostenerse del Doduo.

De repente, Yellow sintió cómo el peso que cargaba se volvía más liviano, Red se mantenía de pie mirando a su alrededor con lo que bien podía ser irritación, pero Yellow supo bien que en realidad trataba de enfocar de vista.

—¡Déjame ayudarte!

—Estoy bien —le detuvo Red con una mano, poniéndose la otra en la frente haciendo una mueca—. Llévame a tu casa, puedo caminar.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, tu mamá…

—Va a llover, no llegaré a casa a tiempo —corrigió Red de forma tajante mientras se tambaleaba un poco empezando a caminar—. Vamos.

Yellow frunció el ceño, era claro que Red apenas podía ponerse de pie y caminar, necesitaba descansar y estaba negando su ayuda de forma muy seca. Pero estaba enfermo, de alguna forma tenía derecho a ser caprichoso (al menos al fin tenía una excusa para ello), así que, tragándose su sermón, Yellow se aproximó hasta él.

—Al menos acepta el soporte de Doody —le pidió con voz suave y calmada. El Pokémon estaba listo para ayudar.

—No —negó el chico rotundamente antes de casi tropezar, Yellow corrió a agarrarle de un brazo pero para cuando lo hizo él ya había recuperado el equilibrio.

—No seas así, lo digo por tu bien —insistió Yellow más severamente.

Red le miró por un momento casi jadeando pero el chico no apartó la mirada ni lo soltó, finalmente, exhalando lo que parecía un bufido se enderezó como pudo y buscó el soporte del Doduo. Yellow se apresuró para tomar el canasto de los lomos de éste para permitirle un mejor agarre a su amigo, acto seguido extendió sus brazos a Pika para que se subiera a sus hombros.

Así, con Pika encima de los hombros de Yellow y Doody sosteniendo a Red, consiguieron abrirse paso hasta la casa del guardián del bosque.

.-

—En serio llovió —comentó Yellow observando las gotas de agua desde su ventana—, el pronóstico del clima había dicho lo contrario…

—Los del clima sólo se preocupan por verse bien, no saben nada —dijo Red de forma monótona desde la cama de Yellow.

—No gastes energías —pidió Yellow acercándose a él y quitándole el trapo que tenía en su frente, estaba caliente ahora, cosa que preocupó a Yellow—, la fiebre no está bajando…

Red chasqueó la lengua mirando a otro lado.

—Bajará —aseguró.

Yellow buscó el termostato que había dejado en su mesa de noche y se lo puso debajo de la axila con una expresión de inconformidad.

—¿Ya te habías enfermado así, Red-san? —preguntó, quizás si había enfermado así antes entonces sabría qué hacer para bajar la fiebre.

—Un par de veces —respondió sin comentar más al respecto.

—¿Y quién te cuidaba? —volvió a preguntar Yellow humedeciendo el trapo en agua fría y poniéndolo nuevamente sobre su frente. Red no respondió y Yellow interpretó su silencio— No me digas que nadie te cuidaba…

—Pika —dijo Red. Yellow sabía que de estar en mejores condiciones, el azabache se habría encogido de hombros y habría cambiado de tema sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¡Pika no puede cuidarte de una fiebre como esta! —exclamó Yellow con sorpresa.

De una esquina de la habitación del chico donde el Pikachu en cuestión descansaba en una cama improvisada, se escuchó cómo este gruñía un poco apoyando a Yellow, Red no necesitaba el Viridian Mind para saber lo que le estaba diciendo: _"te lo dije, tonto"._

—Está bien —dijo Red tranquilo.

—No, no está nada bien —negó Yellow con firmeza—. Si estás enfermo debes llamar a alguien, Red-san, ¡si no te cuidas bien puedes morir! Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero hay veces en las que debes pedir ayuda a los demás.

—¿Qué veces? —preguntó Red casi aburrido, Yellow sabía que ese tono también decía _"todos son unos tontos, prefiero cuidarme sólo"._

—¡Veces como esta, Red-san! —exclamó Yellow levantando las manos y luego señalándolo como si tratara de darle a entender su punto— ¿Por qué viniste al bosque sabiendo que estabas enfermo? Pudiste haberle pedido a tu mamá que te cuidara.

—Mi madre estaba ocupada —respondió Red con tranquilidad.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Yellow enarcando una ceja, esperando que fuese una muy buena excusa como para…

—El almuerzo.

Yellow no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido de indignación, no podía creer que Red en serio creía que el almuerzo era más importante que su propia salud, estaba más que seguro que si la señora Tsukusama supiese que su hijo estaba ardiendo de fiebre en mitad del bosque lo habría arrastrado hasta su casa de una oreja si fuese necesario.

—¡Esa no es una excusa para nada! —se quejó Yellow levantándose de su lugar.

Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, el termómetro sonó indicando que era hora de qué tan caliente estaba Red. Antes de que Red pudiese tomar el aparato, Yellow se precipitó a arrebatárselo, por alguna razón el campeón se mostraba recio a que se diese cuenta de qué tan mal estaba.

—E-esto está muy mal —susurró Yellow con angustia, el termómetro marcaba 38,9º C.

Antes de poder detenerlo, Red se sentó en la cama con una muy leve mueca de dolor, tomando el trapo que estaba en su frente y dejándolo a un lado, entonces buscó ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Debes quedarte en cama! —dijo Yellow con prisa.

—Voy a ducharme —explicó Red un poco torpe pero firme, Yellow se sorprendía de cómo podía mantenerse tan firme si estaba casi muriendo de fiebre—, el frío ayuda.

—Bueno… es una buena forma… pero puede ser peligroso —dijo Yellow inseguro del método de Red.

—Lo hacía en el Monte Plateado… está bien —dijo el azabache tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fallando, Pika se levantó de su lugar al verlo tambalearse. El campeón gruñó un poco disgustado al darse cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle, después de unos segundos en los que trató de luchar contra el mareo, miró a su amigo—. Yellow…

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! —asintió el rubio apresurándose a tomarlo de un brazo y pasárselo por encima de los hombros, sirviéndole de soporte para llegar al baño. Le habría gustado haber respondido con mayor rapidez (después de todo, ¡Red le estaba pidiendo ayuda por fin!) pero las palabras de su amigo le habían dejado pensando.

¿Ya había hecho eso en "El Monte Plateado"?

Llegaron al baño y Yellow le dejó sentado encima de la cisterna antes de empezar a llenar la tina con agua fría, seguramente eso iba a bajarle la fiebre. Mientras el agua se llenaba, el chico no podía evitar pensar en aquello, ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Y si Red había dicho que sólo estaba Pika para cuidarlo entonces era obvio que había estado sin la compañía de un humano.

—Red-san, ¿tú te cuidabas sólo? —preguntó Yellow volteándolo a ver con preocupación. Preocupación que fue reemplazada inmediatamente por vergüenza y terror—. ¡¿Red?!

Tal había sido su sorpresa que había olvidado el _"san"._ Red estaba semidesnudo parado justo detrás suyo, justamente había conseguido pescarlo cuando se estaba quitando los pantalones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Red sin ganas.

Yellow no se molestó en corregirlo esa vez.

—¡¿Qu-Qué haces?! —preguntó sintiéndose tonto por el calor que se subía a sus mejillas y por el (seguramente) fuerte rojo que se estaba empezando a apoderarse de su rostro.

—No puedo ducharme con ropa —respondió Red como si fuera lo más obvio, antes de hacer el ademán de quitarse los calzoncillos.

—¡Espera! —gritó Yellow en pánico, no estaba listo para ver a Red desnudo, ¡ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza tal imagen!

Antes de que Red pudiese preguntarle qué le pasaba, Yellow salió del baño con rapidez, instantes después Pika había entrado en su lugar y la puerta de cerró.

—¡A-ahora sí! ¡Entra a la tina, si ocurre algo pídele ayuda a Pika! —Red escuchó a Yellow desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Suspirando cansado, se quitó los calzoncillos y entró en la tina sintiendo un escalofrío en cuanto tocó el agua, era una sensación que conocía bien pero que seguía siendo poco placentera.

—Pensé que Pika no podía cuidarme —comentó Red al final con reproche.

—Es que… Uh… —Red lo escuchó tartamudear, ¿cómo podía Yellow explicarle que jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo sin exponer su mentira?— ¡tengo que prepararte un caldo para la fiebre! Ah… ¡cualquier cosa dile a Pika que grite!

Y aunque Red sabía que esa era una muy pobre excusa, no iba a recriminarle nada ni a sacarle la información, no se sentía con los ánimos para ello, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar el techo, esperando a que el frío abrazara su cuerpo en búsqueda de que la fiebre bajara.

Si debía ser sincero, no sabía por qué había ido al bosque sabiendo que estaba enfermo; en ocasiones anteriores cuando se enfermaba y estaba en Kanto, procuraba quedarse encerrado en su habitación, no sabía por qué pero había adquirido ese mal hábito de esconderse cuando empezaba a arder en fiebre, quizás, una costumbre de su soledad en el Monte Plateado.

Abrió un poco los ojos. No iba a negarlo, le irritaba que Yellow anduviera de un lado para otro cuidándolo, no porque le disgustar la actitud de Yellow sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cuidados, siempre habían sido él y sus Pokémon.

Pero por otro lado… debía admitir que no estaba tan mal.

.-

Dejó caer la cuchara al suelo e inmediatamente saltó a recogerla, estuvo a punto de usarla nuevamente para revolver el caldo, pero se detuvo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró para sí mismo un poco harto, dejando la cuchara en el fregadero y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

Bien, aquello había sido por mucho humillante.

No solamente había actuado como _una tonta,_ si no que había dejado a Red a su suerte en el baño con casi 38,9º de fiebre en un acto de irresponsabilidad total y el pensar que lo había dejado con Pika no le hacía sentir mejor, por más confiable que fuese el Pikachu. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo, una cosa era ver a un chico sin camisa, otra en paños menores y otra _totalmente desnudo._

Lanzó un quejido lastimero al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de violar de esa forma la privacidad de Red, posiblemente él no lo viese como algo tan transcendental como Yellow estaba viéndolo ene se momento, pero era porque Red creía que él era… bueno, un _él,_ si hubiese sabido que era una chica seguramente no habría estado tan tranquilo.

—Bueno… catástrofe evitada, ¿no? —se dijo a sí mismo tratando de recuperar los ánimos, tomando un cucharón esta vez (¿porque había usado una cuchara en primer lugar?) empezando a revolver el caldo—. Acabaré esto rápido y seguramente Red ya estará bien.

Una vez terminó de cocinar apagó el fogón y buscó entre la ropa limpia una toalla que pudiese darle a su amigo después de la ducha, también se aseguró de buscar mantas en caso de que estuviese congelado. Afuera llovía y su tío había salido a hacer sus rondas de patrullaje, seguramente estaba en ese momento en la caseta de entrada al bosque esperando a que escampara.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

Dejando de lado la toalla y las cobijas, Yellow se aproximó al aparato para contestar, seguramente era su tío esperando saber que todo estaba bien.

—Buenas tardes. Yellow al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

 _—_ _Eres demasiado cortés con las llamadas, ¿no es así?_ —una voz burlesca y familiar salió de la otra línea.

Yellow abrió los ojos al identificar a Green, sintiendo vergüenza al haberlo olvidado totalmente.

—Green… hola, lamento mucho no haberte llamado —inicio con voz suave y arrepentida.

 _—_ _No te preocupes, no pasó nada, simplemente llamaba para decirte que sería mejor posponer el picnic, dudo mucho que sea agradable comer bajo la lluvia_ —comentó Green restándole importancia—. _¿Red está contigo?_

—Oh, sí —asintió Yellow—. Está arriba tomando una ducha fría, llegó enfermo así que estoy tratando de cuidarlo.

 _—…_ _Red… ¿enfermo? Wow, no había escuchado eso hace tanto tiempo_ —comentó Green con sorpresa, cosa que interesó a Yellow—. _Tómale una foto y mándamela, ¿sí?_

—No creo que sea bueno si vas a usar esto para molestarlo —dijo Yellow frunciendo levemente el ceño, conociendo de antemano las intenciones del azabache.

 _—_ _Oh y yo pensaba que eras mi aliado, que pena_ —Green suspiró con un aire casi dramático antes de continuar—, _cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Yo le avisaré a su madre si las cosas se ponen feas._

—¡Oh! ¡Eso sería muy útil! Gracias Green —respondió Yellow de buen humor, alegre por encontrar apoyo en el líder de gimnasio—, te llamaré.

 _—_ _Bien. Hasta más tarde Yellow._

Y sin esperar a que pudiese responderle, Green colgó. Yellow no se sentía satisfecho con los modales de Green a la hora de llamar por teléfono, pero al menos era más amable que Red así que no iba a reprocharle por el momento.

Se puso la toalla y la cobija sobre los hombros y con cuidado sirvió el caldo en un plato y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, esperando encontrar a Red aún en el baño, pero el joven ya estaba esperándole en la cama vestido y con el cabello mojado.

Yellow casi pega un brinco.

—Red-san, ¿con qué te secaste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Había una toalla allí, me canse de esperar —dijo con sencillez antes de mostrarle el termómetro—. Bajó.

Yellow se acercó a él y le entregó el plato con el caldo, tomando a cambio el termómetro que tenía un 38,5°. El chico suspiró un poco aliviado, seguía teniendo fiebre alta pero había bajado mucho, quizás así era más fácil controlarla.

—Red-san… estaba pensando, ¿tú te cuidabas sólo cuando te enfermabas? —preguntó Yellow mirándolo con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Red, quién estaba tomando del caldo le tomó desprevenido esa mirada, no obstante, mantuvo la calma y asintió.

—Cuando viajaba lo hacía sólo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se veía mucho mejor como para estar tan enfermo—. No me enfermo muy seguido, sólo a veces.

—Entonces es poco frecuente… —dijo Yellow de forma meditabunda— yo… me alegro que sepas cuidarte pero me entristece también —Red se mostró confundido ante su declaración—. Cuando me enfermaba, mi tío me llenaba de caprichos, me cocinaba un rico caldo, me contaba historias, se quedaba a mi lado hasta que me durmiera y me cuidaba hasta que mejorara, pensar en pasar todo eso solo… me entristece.

Red se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin dejar de comer. Entonces cuando iba a mitad del caldo le dijo—: A mí me da igual.

—¿Eh? —Yellow parpadeó un par de veces antes de tratar de comprender a qué se debía tan poca sensibilidad.

—La última vez que mamá cuidó de mí enfermo fue a los seis —explicó Red con tranquilidad—, de resto, me he encargado yo solo.

—Debió ser difícil —comentó Yellow en voz baja, empezando a entender un poco a lo que se refería Red.

El joven de ojos rojos se encogió de hombros.

—Al inicio —admitió antes de acabar el caldo.

—Entonces… no necesitabas que te cuidara —dedujo Yellow con algo de pena, había armado todo un espectáculo de reproches a alguien que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Casi se sentía como un tonto. Red al darse cuenta de la expresión que Yellow estaba haciendo, le entregó el plato en el que había comido llamando su atención y se recostó.

—… no puedo cocinar enfermo —respondió Red con sencillez.

Para cuándo Yellow abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, el campeón ya tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haberse quedado dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios del menor, aunque le hubiese gustado un "gracias" esas palabras significaban bastante viniendo de Red.

Dejó el plato de lado y se sentó a su lado a cuidar de sus sueños, debía admitir que cuando estaba dormido Red resultaba casi indefenso, como si ese aura de prepotencia y poder se apagara para simplemente dejar a un chico cansado.

Eso no le desagradaba para nada.

.-

Cuando Pika se despertó de su pequeña siesta, se encontró con la espalda de Yellow, el chico estaba durmiendo con medio cuerpo recostado en la cama y con la otra parte sentada en el piso, ahí, a su lado sentado en la cama estaba Red, analizándole.

Pika se acercó para checar si su entrenador estaba bien, cosa que confirmó cuando éste ya sin ningún color de más en la cara le saludó con tranquilidad antes de tomar una de las cobijas que el chico rubio había traído, acto seguido, le cubrió con ésta asegurándose de no despertarlo.

Red se recostó en silencio cerrando los ojos nuevamente, Pika subió a la cama, acurrucándose a los pies de su entrenador.

Aún recordaba a ese solitario chiquillo de once años delirando de fiebre entre sueños llamando a su madre, siempre que Red se enfermaba tenía el rostro contraído de dolor y angustia, posiblemente eran las únicas veces en las que se permitía verse vulnerable, pero esa vez solamente había calma en su rostro. Posiblemente era por la presencia de Yellow, pensó Pika.

* * *

 _Un saludo a **Ambar Uchida, HiddenBlackCat, Luka-sama, prietar** y. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y por los reviews, lamento haberles tenido esperando por tanto, ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo!_


End file.
